Castleblanca
by Minstrel164
Summary: It's 1941, the war rages in Europe. In Casablanca Rick Castle is trying to get by running his café and trying to forget the past. Then one day the only woman he's ever loved comes walking into his gin joint and turns his life upside down, again.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have always loved the movie, Casablanca, it's one of my favourites. The idea of using this movie as the basis of a story has been peculating in my head for a long time. Those of you who have read my earlier story **I'd Get You Out **will remember the Casablanca dream sequence. Well I have decided to expand it and turn it into a full blown multi chapter story. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Castleblanca**

Chapter 1

Richard Castle pounded the keys of the old Corona typewriter with a manic determination as he completed the paragraph he was writing. He finished typing with a flourish and leaned back in his chair like some concert pianist awaiting the thunderous applause from an enraptured audience. There was no thunderous applause. There was only the sounds of the bustling community that was Casablanca coming through the open French windows of his apartment.

He pulled the sheet of paper from the typewriter and began to read what he had written. A frown began to crease his face as he went over the words he had just written. The frown deepened. He stopped reading. Suddenly he screwed the sheet of paper he was holding into a ball and threw it in the direction of the waste paper bin. The paper ball missed its target and joined the other paper balls that had gathered on the floor. There were more paper balls around bin than in it.

For the past couple of hours he had been trying to write the latest chapter of his latest book only to come up against the solid wall that many a writer had encountered in their careers at one time or another. Nothing he wrote satisfied him.

Instead of reaching for another sheet of paper to thread into the typewriter and start again Castle reached for the bottle of bourbon that was sitting beside the Corona. He poured a generous measure of bourbon into a glass. He set the bottle back in its place and reached for the glass. He brought the glass to his lips and took a big gulp of the brownish gold liquid. The fiery liquor burned as it travelled down his throat but his face remained impassive. It was not the best quality bourbon but one had to make do during war time and he preferred bourbon to the brandy or cognac that most people preferred drinking in these parts.

Castle drained the glass in another gulp and quickly refilled the glass from the bottle. It had not escaped his notice that he had been drinking a little more these days than he had ever done before. It did not help that he received that telegram from his publishers a couple of days ago demanding the completion of the book he had been promising these past couple of months. So far he had only written half a chapter with far too many more to write. He was going to miss the deadline his publishers had set. He was going to lose the contract, that much he knew. They were simpply going to tear it up when the deadline came and went and there was no manuscript sitting on their desk.

Castle was a little troubled to find that his creative juices had dried up. It was as if a damn had been built across the river that poured fourth his creativity. It was not as if he had not encountered writers' block before. All the other times it was just a passing thing, a phase that did not last long. Yet this time it was different. This time it was lasting longer than before. It had been many months since he had written anything that he could call worthwhile. The drinking did not help with breaking open the damn. He had not written anything publishable in nearly eighteen months, ever since he lost his muse.

He picked up the glass of bourbon and quickly rose from his writing desk. The task of writing pushed aside, forgotten for now and perhaps for a lot longer. He could never remember the last time writing had been a chore for him like it felt right now. No, it had never happened. Writing had always been a joy to him. Stories would come to him and the words flowed ever so easily. Writing used to be a pleasurable experience. Not any more.

He walked slowly across the living room towards the French windows that led onto the balcony of the apartment. The moment he stepped onto the small balcony the early afternoon heat washed over him. The glare of the sunlight hurt his eyes and he squinted until the pain passed. Slowly opening them he let his eyes adjust to the sunlight reflecting off the roofs. He took a sip from his glass as he stepped to the railing.

Casablanca fabled and exotic stretched out before him, turrets and rooftops of sandy coloured and whitewashed buildings. Some of the buildings had roof top gardens whose occupants would gather under awnings in the afternoon to escape from the worst of the intense heat of the North African sun.

Castle's eyes dropped to the twisting street directly below. All along the street there were cafés and restaurants run by French expatriates or locals. There were also stallholders who displayed their wares to the passing parade of people. Some were selling local fruit and vegetables, while others sold bolts of cloth or trinkets. Some of the stall holders were doing a good trade in the early afternoon and others were forced to tout for business, waylaying passing people in the hope of getting a sale.

Castle carefully observed the polyglot of humanity that moved through the street. There were Moors and Arabs in their native costume mixing with the colonial French dressed in their white suits and dresses. Refugees from the war in Europe in dark and heavier clothing, looking confused and fearful to find themselves in an alien culture they had no understanding of. Several members of the local constabulary in their black uniforms and kepis strolled along the street keeping a careful eye out for any nefarious activity, a small group of soldiers of the French Foreign Legion walked in the opposite direction looking for a bar where they could slack their growing thirst or one of the other establishments that other kind of thirst.

There were so many stories down there in the streets. It should not have been so difficult for him but it was.

Castle had come to Casablanca eighteen months ago. At the time he was passing through, at least that had been his plan. He had been on the run so to speak. He had been involved in some activities elsewhere that had raised ire of the local authorities which had forced him to run. He had also come to Casablanca for another reason, one he did not like talking about. He had figured Casablanca would be a good place to lay low for a little while before moving on to some place else. However being a famous writer made it a little difficult. In the end he chose to stay.

Things had changed in the time he had been here. France had fallen to the might of the German army. Most of North Africa was dominated by the Germans with the only holdouts being Egypt to the east and the Vichy French possessions here in the west. With the war raging in Europe and elsewhere there were more refugees coming to Casablanca. Many came here in the hope of finding passage to places as far away from the war as possible, to countries like America.

Castle lifted the glass he was holding to his lips and took a big sip of the bourbon. His eyes travelled to the far end of the street. His face began to form into the beginnings of a smile when he picked up the sight of the large sign atop of the building: _**Rick's Café Americain. **_He had never thought he would ever end up running a night club then again he had never thought he do would a great many things only to end up doing them. It never ceased to amazing him how the Universe worked, and more in particular how it worked on him.

He had won the club of all things in a high stakes poker game only days after landing in Casablanca. He had been feeling low as could be and had hit the bottle harder than he would have liked, trying to kill the pain he had been feeling through copious amounts of alochol. He ended up in a high stakes poker game and he went into the game with all the savings he had in the world not caring whether he won or lost, just wanting to do something to take his mind off the pain that he was quietly enduring. The owner of the club was a bad poker player who had lost to Castle so much money that the only way to pay him was to sign over the club to Castle. He was more than happy to sign over the club and be shot of the financial drain it had become.

The club was a dingy run down establishment but Castle was happy enough to pour money to fix the place up. Now a little over a year later it was the number one night club in Casablanca. Almost everyone in Casablanca came to Rick's Café Americain. Castle was rather proud that he had managed to turn a run down money losing establishment into something that was the envy of everyone. It did not hurt that it also made a profit.

"Rick?" said a woman's voice.

Castle did not respond to the woman, he continued to watch the unfolding scene below.

"Ricky." The woman called out. "Come back to bed. It's too early to be up."

Castle slowly turned around to look at the woman standing in the doorway. A small smile rose to his face at the remark about it being too early. She obviously had not checked the time. She was a young woman of average height. Her pretty face was still drowsy from sleep, her shoulder length sandy coloured hair was mussed from bed. She had the looks that could have landed her a job as a fashion model in Paris if the war had not come. Or she could have been an artist's model. The young woman wore a cream coloured silk robe that was left untied to brazenly reveal that she wore not a stitch underneath.

There was a time so long ago the sight of a half naked young woman would arouse him. The young woman standing in the doorway did nothing for him.

Castle was a little troubled that he could not remember her name. Then last night names had not been important. He did know that she was one of the singers from the Blue Parrot, a club that vied with the Café Americain for being the best night club in all of Casablanca. Castle was a regular visitor to the Blue Parrot and a few of the other clubs in the city. Last night he had stopped by the Blue Parrot and she had been on stage. She might not have made it as a model but she had a pleasant singing voice that made her a regular performer at the Blue Parrot.

After she had finished her set she had come to the bar and they had started talking and one thing led to another and they ended back at his apartment.

"Come back to bed, Ricky." The woman pleaded in French accented English.

"Sorry doll face." Castle replied. "I have things to do."

The young woman pouted at his response. The smile on Castle's face faded. He drained his glass and headed in doors. As he passed the young woman he handed her the empty glass.

"Will I see see you again, Ricky?" The young woman asked.

"Who knows, doll face?"

"But Ricky." The young woman protested.

"I'm going to get dressed, you can see yourself out when you're ready, Santine." Castle called over his shoulder as he headed into his room to change his clothes. He felt pleased with himself that he finally remembered her name. He hated to think that he could not remember the name of the woman he had spent night with yet there had been a string of women of late, too many to remember all their names.

XXX

Captain Roy Montgomery was in his office in the Palaise de Justice getting ready to go out to the airport to meet an incoming plane from Paris. There was an important person aboard that plane. Captain Montgomery stood before the mirror making sure his police uniform was spic and span. He was not especially happy to have this person come to Casablanca but there was very little he could do about it. He had been ordered to meet the man and accord him all the courtesies.

Captain Montgomery brushed off some imaginary fluff from his epaulettes and continued to inspect his reflection. He leaned a little closer to the mirror. A small frown appeared on his face. Picking up a pair of scissors he proceeded to trim his moustache. As much as he hated having to traipse out to the airport to meet this VIP he wanted to make sure that he looked presentable.

A sharp knock on his office door had Captain Montgomery turning away from the mirror and returning to his desk. He put away the scissors.

"Come in."

The door opened and a uniformed sergeant came marching in. Sergeant Javier Esposito was under six foot tall with a swarthy olive complexion. His head was closely cropped. He walked with a military bearing that told of him having spent some years in the army. The sergeant wore a serious expression on his face as he came to stand in front of the captain's desk.

Captain Montgomery almost smiled at the man standing on the other side of the desk. Sergeant Esposito had been with him as his aide for the past year. Montgomery had taken him on after Esposito had been discharged from the Foreign Legion. He had to pull a few strings to get him into the police and with the rank of sergeant but Montgomery had not regretted it. Sergeant Esposito was a good cop with a number of successful arrests under his belt. He was a good investigator, had the right instincts. Montgomery knew that Esposito would become an even better cop under his tutelage.

"Sergeant Esposito?"

"Captain, this has just come in, sir." Sergeant Javier Esposito announced. He passed over the sheet of paper he held in his hand.

Captain Montgomery glanced down at the report and then at the sergeant.

"Why don't you tell me what this is about." Captain Montgomery suggested. "Save us time."

Sergeant Esposito nodded his head as he remained at attention.

"Two German couriers were murdered on the train from Oran, sir." Sergeant Esposito informed him.

The frown on Captain Montgomery's face deepened. He looked at the report in his hand.

"It is believed that the murderer and possible accomplices are headed for Casablanca, sir."

"It says here that the couriers were carrying important documents."

"Yes sir."

"Any idea what these documents were?"

"Not at the moment, sir." Sergeant Esposito said. "We have yet to receive the full report from the police in Oran."

Captain Montgomery frowned even more as he nodded his head. He set down the paper on his desk and stared at it. The murder of two German couriers was the last thing he wanted to be dealing with what with the immanent arrival of the VIP. This was a headache he did not want to be dealing with. Well there was nothing to it. A crime had been committed and it was his job to find the culprits.

Captain Montgomery lifted up his head to look at Sergeant Esposito. The frown had faded from his face and was replaced by one of determination.

"Round up the usual suspects and any suspicious characters and search them for stolen documents." Captain Montgomery ordered. "I want you to oversee this case personally.

"Yes sir." Sergeant Esposito responded.

Sergeant Esposito was about to turn and head out when the captain spoke again.

"Is my car ready?"

"Waiting for you out the front, sir." Sergeant Esposito reported.

"Good. I don't want us arriving late to meet the plane from Lisbon."

"No sir."

"I will see you out the front in five minutes, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

Sergeant Esposito nodded his head and marched from the captain's office. Captain Montgomery moved back to the mirror and gave his reflection a final once over. Satisfied that he was presentable he turned from the mirror. As he passed his desk he picked up his kepi and headed out the door.

XXX

Castle emerged from his apartment building onto the street dressed in a white linen suit. The top button of his shirt was left undone and his tie was a little loose. It would have been too stifling in this Casablanca heat to have the tie done up too tightly.

Castle scanned the street taking in the scene. It was pretty much the same as it had been each day he emerged from his apartment building. He set off down the street in the direction of his favourite side walk cafe. It had become a daily ritual for him to have a cup of coffee at his favourite café. Spend a little time reading the newspaper and just watch the passing parade of humanity as it went about its business.

Reaching the cafe Castle seated himself at his usual table that gave him a good view of the other tables and an uninterrupted view of the market and cafés across the street. Almost immediately, Pierre a waiter of French Arab extraction appeared at the table with a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr Rick."

"Afternoon, Pierre." Castle replied.

"Let me guess, Mr Rick, a coffee?"

"You read my mind." Castle grinned.

The waiter grinned back, nodded his head and rapidly vanished into the cafe to get Castle's order of coffee.

Castle turned his attention to the side walk and observed the people walking by. His eyes widened a little when he spotted Santine strolling past the cafe. For a moment he though she was going to look in his direction. She didn't. Santine focused her attention on the street ahead as she walked.

Castle felt a more than a little relieved that Santine did not spot him. He really was not in the mood to sharing a coffee and a talk with her. He certainly did not want to have a scene with an angry Santine. She had been exciting last night but for him the excitement had faded rapidly. In fact all the women he had been with here in Casablanca had been found wanting in one way or another. They could not compare to...

Castle killed that thought stone dead. He was not going to think of her. He had made that promise to himself and for the most part he had been successful. Yet there were times when he was not so vigilant she did enter his thoughts and bringing with her all the joys and pain that he had experienced.

Pierre arrived at the table with a small tray that contained Castle's coffee. He set the tray on the table and passed over the large cup of coffee. It was a larger cup than the usual cups they used here in this café. Americans liked their coffee and lots of it. It was easier to serve the cup to him in a large cup rather than keep bringing fresh cups. Pierre also passed over the local English language newspaper. Reading the newspaper was also part of Castle's daily ritual. Castle nodded his thanks to Pierre and unfolded the newspaper to scan the front page.

There was the usual reports about the war in Europe and the battles taking place over in Libya. Castle only had to read just the first couple of paragraphs to know that the news was just a rehash of previous reports that he had read. Lifting his eyes from the newspaper he looked over to a nearby table where an elderly English couple were sitting. The Winthrops, Nigel and Melanie. Castle did not know them all that well, having met the couple a handful of times here at the cafe, exchanging friendly greetings and small chit chat. He could not help but be intrigued about them, wondering what their story was.

A police van with its siren screaming came barrelling through the street to come to a screeching halt in front of the market across the street from the café. A truck with native soldiers in the back pulled up behind the police van. The soldiers leaped off the truck and began to swarm through the market following the black uniformed gendarmes.

"What on earth is going on there?" Melanie Winthrop asked as she turned to her husband.

"I'm sure I have no idea, my dear." Nigel Winthrop replied his eyes focused on the scene unfolding at the market.

A young man with a swarthy complexion and a thick moustache rose from the table he had been sitting at and quickly walked over to where the Winthrops were sitting.

"Pardon. Pardon Monsieur, pardon Madame, have you not heard?" The man said in thick French accented English.

Nigel Winthrop looked up at the man and smiled weakly. "We hear very little, and we understand even less."

The young man gave the Winthrops an ingratiating smile as he sat himself down in the spare chair beside Nigel Winthrop.

"Two German couriers were found murdered in the desert." The young man announced.

"Oh dear, how terrible." Melanie Winthrop said with some shock.

"This..." The young man waved in the direction of the police van. "...this is the customary round up of refugees, liberals...and perhaps a beautiful girl for the Monsieur Montgomery, the Prefect of Police." the young man let out a chuckle at the little joke he had made.

The joke fell on unreceptive ears if the looks Nigel and Melanie Winthrop gave him were anything to go by. The young man shrugged his shoulders and brightened his smile. At that moment a parade of suspects were herded out of the market and forced by the soldiers into the back of the police van.

The young man turned his attention back to the English couple.

"Unfortunately, along with these refugees, the scum of Europe has gravitated to Casablanca." the young man said. "Some have been waiting for a long time for a visa."

"Indeed." Nigel Winthrop murmured.

The young man moved closer to Nigel Winthrop and placed a compassionate arm across the older man's shoulder. With his other hand he reached into Nigel Winthrop's open jacket.

"I beg of you Monsieur, watch yourself." The young man urged. "Be on your guard. This place is full of vultures, vultures everywhere."

Nigel Winthrop was taken aback by the young man's sudden display of concern.

"Yes, yes we will certainly be on our guard." Nigel Winthrop said with a chuckle. He looked across to his wife. "Wont we, my dear?"

"Oh indeed, yes." Melanie Winthrop agreed, nodding her head.

"Thank you very much, young man." Nigel Winthrop said, smiling at the young man.

"Not at all Monsieur, Madame." The young man said, smiling. He removed his arm from around the older man's shoulders. He rose from his chair. "Au revoir Monsieur, au revoir Madame."

Castle had lost interest with the rounding up of suspects almost as soon as the police and soldiers had rushed into the market. It was becoming a regular occurrence that there was no excitement any more watching the authorities going about their business.

His attention had been focused entirely on the scene that had unfolded at the Winthrop's table. He had observed the young man lifting Nigel Winthrop's wallet. He might not have known the Winthrops all that well he still liked them all the same. They were not a bad pair of old birds. He hated seeing old people being taken advantage of. They did not deserve that.

As the young man rose from the table and was bidding his goodbyes Castle dropped the newspaper he had been holding, he dropped some money on the table and calmly rose to his feet. He moved to intercept the young pick pocket. He caught the young man by the wrist.

"Excuse me, Monsieur." The young man said, startled.

"I think you have something that belongs to that gentleman over there." Castle said in a low voice.

"Oh no Monsieur, I think you are mistaken." The young man tried to break free.

Castle tightened his hold on the young man's wrist giving it a twist. The young man winced at the sharp pain that travelled up his arm. Castle stared at the young man coldly.

"Please Monsieur you are mistaken, I assure you." The young man said desperately.

Castle twisted the wrist a little more. The young man let out a yelp of pain.

"The next sound you'll hear is the sound of your bones breaking." Castle told the young man.

"Here...here, Monsieur." The young man said, his face racked with pain. With his free hand he reached into his jacket and withdrew the stolen wallet. He held it out to Castle. "There is the wallet Monsieur."

Castle smiled down at the young man. He took the offered wallet but his hold remained on the young man's wrist.

"If I ever see you loitering around here again, I will break both your wrists, and for good measure all your fingers, is that understood?"

"Yes, yes Monsieur."

Castle released the young man's wrist. The young man could not get away fast enough. He ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Castle watched him running away. He could have easily broken the young man's wrist. A small part of him had wanted to do that perhaps as a way to teach him a lesson. He shook his head trying to rid that unsavoury thought.

He turned and forced a small smile to his face and approached the Winthrops.

"Mr Winthrop I believe this might be yours?" Castle said holding out the wallet to Nigel Winthrop.

The older man immediately reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. His face blossomed in surprise when he withdrew his hand on finding nothing in the pocket.

"Why yes it is, Mr Castle."

"You probably dropped it as you came to the café." Castle suggested with a smile. He handed the wallet.

"Thank you, Mr Castle."

"Don't mention it."

"Would you care to join us, Mr Castle?" Melanie Winthrop said.

"That is kind of you, thanks."

As Castle sat down the roar of an airplane flying low drowned out all the noises in the street. All eyes turned skyward to watch the silver Fokker Trimotor a the large swastika painted on the tail flying low as it lined up for its final approach to the airport a mile away.

XXXXX

_**I would dearly love to hear what you think of this first chapter.**_

_**Con **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Roy Montgomery stood at the window of the arrival lounge at the airport staring across the tarmac to the distant runway. He glanced at his watch and frowned. He had been waiting for an hour and a half for the plane with the VIP to arrive. There could have been a number of things he could have been doing rather than cooling his heels waiting for a plane to land. He hated having to come and greet VIPs at the best of times, usually finding it a waste of time. Yet his high position required his presence at these occasions and orders were orders so there was nothing he could do except wait for that damnable plane to show up.

Standing behind him was a small group of dignitaries who were here to greet the plane and in particular the VIP it was carrying. A man dressed in a grey three piece suit broke away from the group and approached Captain Montgomery. Captain Montgomery glanced at the man offering him an amused grin.

"It doesn't say much for the much vaunted German efficiency, does it Herr Heinze?" Captain Montgomery said with some amusement in his tone.

Helmut Heinze the German consul visibly winced at the barbed remark. He recovered quickly and forced a smile to his face.

"I'm sure it wont be long." Heinze assured him.

"We shall see."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head. The Consul was aged in his mid to late forties with light brown hair and of average height. He was only a recent arrival to Casablanca as his complexion had not taken on the burnish that the African sun could provide. A man who preferred the indoors than the outdoors. Montgomery had figured him for a long serving bureaucrat in the German Foreign Ministry who had been rewarded for his service and loyalty with this posting to exotic Casablanca.

Captain Montgomery had dined with Heinz on a handful of occasions but he found the man conservative, almost prudish. As for conversation the man had almost bored the Prefect to death with the endless crowing of how Germany would win the war and install a new world order based on Aryan principles. How Adolf Hitler was the greatest leader that the Fatherland had ever produced. Being bored to death was not Montgomery's idea of a pleasant dining experience. Montgomery now kept the social interaction with the German consul to a minimum as much as possible.

Sergeant Esposito strode over to where the Captain was standing and saluted. Captain Montgomery turned his attention to his aide. Sergeant Esposito held out a folded piece of paper. Captain Montgomery took the paper and unfolded it. He read it quickly.

"Would you excuse me, Herr Hienze?" Captain Montgomery said to the consul. "Police business."

"Yes of course, Captain."

Heinze watched as the captain and his aide moved to a spot in the lounge away from everyone. They huddled close together as they talked. It was not a long conversation. The captain spoke quickly and the sergeant nodded his head and straightened up. Heinze turned his attention back to the window and scanned the sky as Captain Montgomery returned pocketing the note that Sergeant Esposito had given him.

"I think I see the plane." Heinze announced excitedly. He pointed to the sky.

Captain Montgomery looked in the direction of where the consul was pointing and saw the outline of the approaching plane as it turned for its final approach to the runway. He saw the plane sweeping over Casablanca as it descended. He turned from the window and motioned to the officer in charge of the native soldiers who were to form the guard of honour. The officer saluted and then issued orders. The soldiers came to life and all but ran for the door that led onto the airport tarmac.

The Captain was impressed at how quickly the soldiers quickly lined up in two rows fifty feet from the terminal. This squad was specially drilled for guard of honour duties. Several dignitaries also headed outside but Captain Montgomery remained where he was standing. He did not see the need to stand around in the hot African sun any longer than was necessary.

Captain Montgomery watched as the Fokker Trimotor plane touched down on the runway sending up a cloud of burnt rubber. It ran down the length of the runway before it began to slow down. He turned to the consul who had remained standing beside him. He smiled at Heinz.

"Better late than never, eh?" he said with a grin. "Shall we, Herr Heinz?"

The German consul nodded his head. The two men made their way outside into the heat.

The plane taxied towards the apron its three engines roaring. One member of the ground crew pointed to where the pilot should come to a stop. As soon as the plane rolled to a stop the engines were cut allowing for relative silence to return. Another member of the ground crew rolled a small stairway up to the rear door of the aircraft. The door of the aircraft opened.

Captain Montgomery watched as the first passenger emerged from the aircraft and step down. He was a tall middle aged man with straw coloured hair, with a stern looking face that did not seem to smile all that often. He held himself with an air of superiority and confidence as he surveyed his surroundings. He was dressed in a crisp grey uniform of the Wermacht. Over the left pocket was a single row of ribbons and around his neck he wore the Iron Cross medal. So this was Major Christian Dahl, Montgomery thought to himself. Not a man to be trifled with, he added as an after thought.

The Gerrman consul walked over to the approaching Major Dahl. He raised his right arm up and out in salute.

"Heil Hitler."

Major Dahl returned the salute before he shook the consul's hand.

"It is very good to see you, Major Dahl." Heinz said effusively.

"Thank you."

The major's ice blue eyes moved to settle upon Captain Montgomery.

"Major Dahl, may I present Captain Montgomery, Police Prefect of Casablanca." Heinz said.

Captain Montgomery snapped a smart salute. Major Dahl regarded the police prefect a moment before he returned the salute.

"Unoccupied France welcomes you to Casablanca, Major Dahl." Captain Montgomery said with a smile.

"Thank you, Captain." Major Dahl replied. "It's very good to be here."

Captain Montgomery half turned and motioned to his aide. "Major Dahl, my aide, Sergeant Esposito."

Sergeant Esposito saluted which the major acknowledged. At that moment an officer dressed in a sand coloured uniform festooned with numerous medals and ribbons stepped right up to Major Dahl and saluted.

"Captain Salvatore Tennor, the Italian service, at your command." Captain Tenor announced.

Major Dahl looked at the Italian officer with a disdainful look on his face.

"That is kind of you." Major Dahl said coldly, almost dismissively.

It was obvious to everyone that the major did not hold his Italian comrade in arms in very high regard. The reputation of the Italian Army had taken a hammering in the deserts of North Africa and in the Balkans requiring the assistance of their German allies to save them from total defeat.

Captain Tenor was about to say something more to the major but Major Dahl ignored him by turning his attention to the consul who had stepped up to him.

"Your quarters at the consulate are all ready for your arrival, and if you should need anything you only have to ask, Major Dahl."

"Thank you, Herr Heinz."

Major Dahl moved up to Captain Montgomery. By silent agreement the two men started walking toward the terminal. The others quickly formed up behind the police prefect and the major.

"You may find the climate of Casablanca a trifle warm, Major." Captain Montgomery remarked.

"Oh we Germans must get used to climates," Major Dahl replied smugly. "From Russia to the Sahara. But perhaps you were not referring to the weather?"

Captain Montgomery did not miss the full implications of the major's remarks. He chose not to bite, instead he smiled at the other man.

"What else, Major?" He said.

Major Dahl stopped walking and looked over to Captain Montgomery.

"By the way, the murder of the couriers, what has been done?"

Word had travelled fast, Captain Montgomery thought to himself. He should not have been surprised. Casablanca was full of spies and informants, some he knew of and some he did not. He smiled evenly at the major.

"Knowing the seriousness of the case, my men have rounded up twice usual number of suspects." Montgomery informed him.

Major Dahl smiled and nodded his head.

"We all ready know who the murderer is." Montgomery added.

"That is good to hear." Major Dahl said, looking pleased. "Is he in custody?"

"There is no hurry, Major." Montgomery shrugged.

The smile vanished from the Major's face. A cold hard look appeared on his face which he directed at Captain Montgomery. Montgomery almost shuddered visibly at the look he was given. He continued smiling at the other man as they resumed walking. He definitely would not like to be on the receiving of any of the major's interrogations.

"Tonight the murderer will be at Rick's."

Major Dahl shot the police prefect a questioning eyebrow.

"Everybody comes to Rick's." Montgomery explained.

A thin smile appeared on Major Dahl's face as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes I have heard of this café." Major Dahl said. "And also of this Rick Castle. I am very much looking forward to making his acquaintance."

The two men entered the airport terminal followed by the small retinue of dignitaries.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour after the arrival of the plane from Berlin carrying Major Dahl there arrived another plane. This time there was no retinue of bemedalled dignitaries or a military guard of honour to greet the passengers as they disembarked from their long tiring flight.

Captain Montgomery was in the office of the airport manager. He had seen off Major Dahl and returned to the terminal building to await the arrival of the second plane. He was seated behind the the airport manager's desk sipping a cup of tea, waiting patiently. The noise of the plane's engines began to fill the office. Montgomery set the cup down in its saucer and slowly rose to his feet. He walked over to the window.

"Excuse me, Captain but what are we doing here, sir?" Sergeant Esposito inquired as he joined the captain by the window.

Captain Montgomery glanced at his aide.

"I just want to see some one."

Esposito raised a pair of questioning eyebrows at his captain but Montgomery did not elaborate. He turned to the window and gazed out.

Once the stairs were wheeled up to the rear door of the plane, the door was opened and almost immediately the passengers began to disembark. There was the usual collection of businessmen with their brief cases coming down the stairs, tourists who paused on the tarmac taking in their first sight of Casablanca, refugees from war torn Europe who immediately began to mop their brows as they experienced the blast of the hot African sun for the first time. All the passengers were being directed towards the terminal building by a liveried airline employee.

Captain Montgomery's impassive face suddenly brightened when he saw the tall man emerge from the plane. He was dressed in a black double breasted suit and he had his thick coat draped over his left arm. He looked much thinner in person than in any of the photographs Montgomery had seen of the man. Still a stay in a concentration camp was one way to lose weight, Montgomery thought to himself.

The man paused at the top of the stairs and looked about him. His intense looking face suddenly broke into a smile when he noticed a man walking towards the plane. The two men waved to each other.

"What's Sorenson doing here?" Sergeant Esposito said, pointing to the man standing at the foot of the stairs.

"To meet that gentleman, I would imagine." Montgomery replied.

"And who is he?"

"Dr Joshua Davidson."

Sergeant Esposito glanced at the Captain and gave him a surprised look.

"The humanitarian and anti-Nazi fighter?"

"The one and the same, Sergeant."

"What's he doing here?"

"I suspect trying to stay out of the clutches our German friends." Captain Montgormery said with an amused smile on his face. Sergeant Esposito let out a grunt in reply.

Dr Davidson was about to start down when he paused and glanced behind him. A moment later a young woman joined him. He gave her a nod and immediately started down the stairs to greet the man waiting for them. The young woman followed. She was almost as tall as Dr Davidson she was dressed in a cream coloured cotton dress and a wide brim hat that kept most of the sun from her face.

"Who's the woman?"

"That Sergeant Esposito is Dr Davidson's fiancé, Miss Kate Beckett."

Montgomery heard the sergeant let out a low whistle of appreciation. He smiled at the man's reaction. The woman was very beautiful but that beautiful face had a weariness from a long flight. There was something else that Montgomery noticed about the young woman, there was a sadness about here.

XXX

Kate Beckett was more than relieved to have finally landed. It had been a long trip and an uncomfortable one. She was not much of a flier and it was made all the worse when the plane had encountered a series of pockets of turbulence which made it lurch about suddenly and violently. There were a couple of moments back there where she had almost brought up her breakfast and lunch but she had gritted her teeth and forced down the nausea. She had received little or no sympathy from her companion. He had faired no better during the trip. She was thankful that they had faired a lot better than some of the other passengers who had thrown up.

For many months now it had been exhausting for her, always on the run, fearing at any moment those that they considered friends would turn them over to the authorities, having to hide in musty attics or small rooms or barns. The sound of a siren freezing the blood, trying to stop a racing heart as they presented forged papers to border guards or police.

And all the while her fiancé wanting meet members of the underground in whatever town or city they were visiting on their journey. He was fired by the zeal of fighting the Nazis, speaking to these groups, urging them not to give up no matter how harsh the Nazi jackboot was, that the fight for freedom and liberty rested on all of them, that the cause was well worth making sacrifices for, for dying for.

One more stop in what seemed an endless journey.

He was certainly a changed man ever since he had escaped from the Nazi concentration camp. Though if she was being honest with herself she had noticed changes in Josh before he had set off on the fateful trip that saw him captured by the Germans and sent to the concentration camp. The cause was becoming more and more important to him than anything else with each passing day.

There were times when Kate did not recognise him, he was so different. There were times when she was left to wonder whatever attracted her to him in the first place. Those times were becoming more frequent. Yes he was tall and handsome and he was a doctor and when he had proposed to her, Kate had quickly and readily accepted. He was not the same man. These days he was more thinner and there was a fire in his eyes she had never seen before.

She remembered being taken to him and finding him barely alive after escaping from the camp. Kate had nursed him back to health. They had never talked about what had been done to him at that concentration camp. She had tried once but he dismissed her questions by telling her that was all in the past and not to concern herself with that it was the future that mattered. Yet she was left to wonder what they had done to him when she saw him without clothes, his body covered with bruises and scars that at first made her shudder with horror.

Once he had returned to health they left the safety of the small farm they had been hiding at. He was fired up with continuing the fight against the Nazis. More so than ever before. The only bright spot was his decision to get to America. In America he could rally more support for those fighting in Europe. In America he could get the money his comrades in Europe desperately needed. In America he would free to speak of the atrocities he had witnessed.

Once the plane came to a halt Kate began to gather her things. She glanced over to Josh and saw that he looked tired from the long flight. He had spent a fair bit of the flight talking to some of the passengers. They had not spoken much throughout the trip. That was another thing Kate noticed. They did not speak much unless it was about the cause. A few days back she had made the mistake of disparaging his cause. It said in the heat of anger and height of fatigue, and she had regretted it the moment the words had left her mouth.

She had never seen Josh so angry. For the next half an hour he had dressed her down until she could take no more of the tongue lashing. She had fled the room, locking herself in the bathroom. He had not come knocking at the bathroom door, he did not offer any apology for making her cry. Instead he had left the apartment to go to some meeting that had been organised in his honour and did not return until after dawn. The fight had not been spoken of again but the scabs had yet to heal over that incident.

Josh rose to his feet and collected his long coat and draped it over his left arm. He smiled at some the passengers he had befriended during the flight as they filed along the aisle making their way to the exit. When the last passenger walked past he stepped into the aisle and made his way to the exit.

Kate rose from her window seat feeling a little miffed at seeing her fiancé had not bothered to wait for her let alone offer his hand to help her get up. That was another thing she had noticed about him, when they were alone he showed little courtesy towards her.

Suddenly remembering that he was not alone Josh stopped and turned around. Kate saw the brief flicker of annoyance cross his face. She was not sure whether it was because he had started off without her or he had to stop and let her catch up.

"Come on Kate, don't dawdle."

"I'm coming." Kate said, biting back the sharper retort that was on the tip of her tongue. She placed the hat on her head and moved into the aisle.

Josh nodded his head then turned and walked to the open door not waiting. Kate was forced to pick up her pace. She found Josh standing at the top of the stairs. He glanced at her when she joined him. She saw the irritation in his eyes before he turned away and started climbing down the stairs.

Kate saw Wil Sorenson standing at the foot of the stairs. She had first met Sorenson in Brussels in late 1939. Josh at that time had left to go to Poland to rally support of the underground ant-Nazi forces. A dangerous mission for anyone to undertake as Poland at that time had been portioned out between the Germans and the Russians.

When word reached her that Josh had been captured by the Germans there was little for her to do but return to Paris and await for news of him. Sorenson had escorted her back to Paris before he left to see if he could find out about Josh's fate at the hands of the Nazis. Soon word reached her Josh had been killed in the concentration camp. She had shed tears for her fiancé.

Kate did not see Sorenson again until the day France fell to the invading German army when he had shown up at her hotel with news that Josh had managed to escape from the concentration camp he had been sent to after his capture. At first she did not believe Sorenson but he had assured her he had seen him with his own eyes. Josh was alive.

In that moment Kate made the biggest decision of her life.

Kate shook of the thoughts of the past and followed Josh down the stairs.

"Wil, so good to see you again." Josh said happily as he shook Sorenson's hand.

"Good to see you too." Sorenson replied. "Welcome to Casablanca."

"Thank you."

Sorenson turned his attention to Kate who had come to stand beside Josh.

"Hello Wil." Kate said with a small smile.

"Hello Kate." They shook hands. "Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Yes, thank you." Kate smiled, there was no point in complaining about the flight. That it was over was pleasing enough for her.

Sorenson motioned with his hand in the direction of the airport terminal.

"Come, let's get you processed through customs." Sorenson said

"What about our luggage, Wil?" Kate asked.

"I'll have your luggage brought to your hotel." Sorenson explained. "You'll like it, it's a little place not far from the waterfront."

"Sounds good." Josh said. "I could use some time to recover from our plane journey."

"I'm sure." Sorenson said grinning.

Josh moved a little closer to Sorenson as they walked.

"You have made the arrangements for tonight?"

Sorenson nodded his head.

As Kate followed the two men towards the terminal she looked over and saw the two uniformed police officers standing at the window. She regarded them carefully for a few moments and realised that they were studying Josh and herself. The taller of the two policemen seemed to be smiling.

She looked away trying to tamp down the feeling of dread that rose within her. She would have to mention it to Josh when they were alone.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The main room of Rick's Café Americain was a large room furnished opulently, no expense had been spared to turn it into a nightclub that was chic and sophisticated. Tonight like every night the who's who of Casablanca were to be found sitting at the tables to see and be seen, enjoying a night out having a meal or a drink or both. Apart from Casablanca's high society there was also a good sprinkling of the usual collection of rogues, spies and members of the underworld. Everybody came to Rick's.

There were Europeans dressed in white or black dinner jackets their female companions beautifully begowned in fashions that the well to do in Paris would have killed for. Jewellery sparkled from around their necks and on their fingers. There were Moroccans dressed in robes made of the finest silk, Turks were noticeable with the red fezzes they wore, recent arrivals from war torn Europe dressed in their drab colourless suits and dresses, Arabs, Levantines. Naval officers in dark blue uniforms with medals gleaming from their jackets, members of the Foreign Legion in their distinctive kepis. Everyone came to Rick's.

Nearly everyone's attention was drawn the stage where a ten piece band was playing on a small raised stage. In front of the stage was a woman playing on a white stand up piano that if you looked carefully enough you would have seen that the piano had wheels. The woman was bathed in a spotlight. At the moment she held the crowd's attention as she sang _'It Had To Be You'._

Lanie Parish smiled as she looked over the gathered crowd tonight as her fingers danced across the piano keys playing out a melody. It was a good crowd tonight she thought to herself, an appreciative audience. She could tell the mood of an audience just by looking at it and tonight she had no doubt that it was good.

She had arrived in Casablanca with Castle having escaped from France before it fell eighteen months ago. It had not surprised her when she learned he had won the Café in a poker game, that man had the luck of the Devil sometimes. And it did not surprise her in the slightest when he had asked her to play at the Café. They both knew he would have suffered some serious damage if he had gotten anybody else. She and Castle went back aways.

Lanie liked playing at the Café Americain the hours weren't all that long compared to some clubs she used to play in Paris or New York. There were some nights she did not come home until the early hours of the morning just as the sun as he sun was peaking over the horizon but that had nothing to do with her piano playing. She was paid well here at the Cafe Americain and the tipping was generous. Some nights she earned more in tips than a week's pay.

Lanie finished the song with a final twinkling of the keys and beamed at her audience. A loud round of applause erupted from all quarters that made the black woman bow and smile in appreciation. She waited a few moments for the applause to die down before she started to play a low, slow melody a composition of her own. There were only a couple more songs to go before the set ended and allowed the members of her backing band a few minutes to rest and recovery. They had been playing without much of a break since the Café had opened that afternoon. Lanie too needed a break as well.

As Lanie continued play the melody her eyes fell upon a table near by. A well dressed woman was seated opposite to a Moor in a purple red silk robe. The woman had her hand on the table on her wrist was a gold and diamond bracelet. There was a look of desperation on the woman's face as she leaned closer to the man.

"But can't you make it just a little more, please?" The woman said.

The man frowned as he shook his head. His eyes dropped the woman's bracelet.

"I am sorry Madame," The man said, "but diamonds are a drug on the market. Everybody sells diamonds. There are diamonds everywhere." The man straightened up and folded his arms across his chest in a display of finality. "Two thousand four hundred francs." he added.

The woman leaned back in her chair disappointment clouding her pretty face. She stared at the man on the other side of the table.

"All right." The woman huffed.

The man smiled and nodded his head.

Lanie almost shook her head at what she had witnessed. Little did the woman know that because of her desperation for money she had been conned out of another thousand more francs for her jewellery. There was a lot of desperation in Casablanca these days. Lanie glanced over in the direction of the band and gave them a small nod and launched in another song. The band was right with her.

Standing at the bar next a row of drinkers was a young man dressed in a black waiter's uniform. He was of average height with brown hair and had the physique of a middle weight boxer. He certainly looked like someone who could handle himself in a scrape. He was leaning against the bar watching Lanie as she sang. His name was Brian Elliot. He had been working at the Café for the past nine months ever since he had jumped ship when it had pulled into Casablanca. At the age of fifteen he had runaway to the sea and for ten years he had been a merchant seaman. He had seen a lot of the world in that time but one of his favourites was here in Casablanca.

Brian was drawn away from gazing at Lanie by the barman placing a bottle of whisky and tumbler glass on his tray. The barman motioned with his head in the direction of a door that led off from the main room of the night club. Brian straightened up and gathered up the tray with its contents. He nodded to the barman and then set off.

Standing in front of the door was a tall dark skinned man dressed in a black dinner jacket with a red fez adorning his head. His dark impassive face regarded Brian as he approached.

"Open up Abdul." Brian said when he reached the guard.

Abdul's face broke into a small smile, nodded his head then pulled on the door handle pushing the door open to allow Brian entry.

Brian entered the fabled gaming room of Rick's Café Americain. This room too was opulently furnished though the colours were a little darker. Somewhat more intimate than the main room. There was a large roulette table where a number of people were standing or sitting around avidly watching the white marble as it bounced and tumbled around as the large wheel turned. A couple of women were excited enough to be hopping up and down urging the marble to fall on the number where they had placed their bets. Some men stared at the revolving wheel with an anxious intensity as if this spin of the wheel would either make them or break them. For some it did.

The baccarat tables were crowded with players as were the black jack tables. At a couple of other tables high stakes poker games were being played. There were tables too where people were playing friendly games of cards to help pass the time.

Brian took in the scene and could not help but smile. There were more than the usual number of people in the gaming room tonight chancing their luck. The tips would be good tonight Brian thought to himself as he started moving off.

Brian passed a small table where a man and two women were playing cards.

"Excuse me, waiter."

Brian paused and smiled at the blonde woman who called him.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Will you ask Rick if he will have a drink with us?"

Brian shook his head sadly at the blonde woman.

"Madame, Rick he never drinks with customers." Brian informed her. "In all the time I have been here I have never seen him."

"What makes saloon keepers so snobbish?" the second woman said with a pout.

The man who had listened to the exchange of his female companions with the waiter looked up at Brian.

"Perhaps if you told him that I ran the second largest banking house in Amsterdam?" The man said trying to sound important.

"The second largest?" Brian said. He shook his head. "That wouldn't impress Rick. The leading banker in Amsterdam is now the pastry chef in our kitchen."

The former banker and his two lady companions laughed at that. Brian smiled.

"Then we have something to look forward to." The former banker said to his companions.

Brian excused himself and resumed his journey. He did not have far to go.

Rick Castle sat at two seat table that gave him a clear view of the door. The white linen suit that he had worn in the afternoon was gone replaced with a white tuxedo jacket and black trousers. A bowtie completed the ensemble. He was a picture of rugged handsomeness and certainly all the females in the room cast their gazes in his direction from time during the night. Castle's attention was on the game of chess he had been playing by himself.

"Looks like a good night tonight, boss." Brian announced as he set the tray down on the table.

"Yeah." Castle replied. His eyes were focused on the pieces before him.

Brian was not fazed by Castle's unresponsiveness. He set down the empty glass on the table and poured a generous amount of bourbon into it. He set the bottle next to the glass and collected Rick's empty glass and left the boss to his chess game.

A gaming room overseer approached the table and sets a cheque and pen beside Rick's hand. Castle's eyes slid to the cheque. He picked up the pen and quickly scrawled his signature on the cheque.

"Thank you Mr Castle."

"You're welcome, Charlie."

Charlie Turner the gaming room overseer picked up the pen and cheque and quickly departed. Castle was about to turn back to his game when his attention was drawn to a commotion at the door. Abdul was trying to prevent a couple of people from entering. The tall doorman looked in Castle's direction for instructions. Castle regarded the people seeking entry and nodded his head. The doorman stood aside and smiled as he allowed them through.

Castle reached for his glass and lifted it to his lips. He took a sip of the bourbon.

As Abdul was about to close the door a German man appeared in the doorway. Abdul looked to Castle and saw Castle shake his head.

"I am sorry, sir." Abdul said in a rumbling baritone voice. "This is a private room."

The German was astonished to find himself denied entry. He glared at the tall guard.

"Of all the nerve!" He said, his anger growing. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am sorry, sir."

"I know there's gambling in here! How dare you keep me out of here."

"I am sorry sir, you can't come in." Abdul intoned.

The German man tried to barge his way through but Abdul's arm blocked him.

Castle rose to his feet with a sigh. He took a big sip of his bourbon before setting the glass down and walking briskly to the door where the German man was trying to gain entry.

"What's the problem?" Castle said.

"This gentleman sir..." Abdul said.

The German man waved his calling card in Castle's face.

"I have been in every gambling room between Honolulu to Berlin and if you think I'm going to be kept out of a saloon like this, you're very much mistaken!" The German man said with rising indignation.

Castle stared at the man without saying anything.

"You will let me through." The German man demanded.

"Is that so?" Castle said.

Castle had noticed of late that many of the German patrons to his club seemed to expect to be let in simply because they were Germans. They felt that the victories of their army across Europe automatically gained them entry everywhere. This was a kind of arrogance that galled him.

At that moment when the German man was trying to gain entry. A short man with a nervous disposition squeezes his way through.

"Excuse me please. Hello Castle."

"Ryan." Castle replied.

"What, you let him in and you wont allow me?" The German man spluttered. His face was turning a deep shade of red because of his rising anger.

Castle reached over and plucked the calling card the German man was holding in his hand. He tore the card in two and returned it to the man.

"Your cash is good at the bar." Castle informed him.

"Do you know who I am?" The German spluttered.

"I do and you should count yourself lucky the bar is open to you." Castle shot back.

The German man realised that he was not going to get in. He glared at Castle but the look was wasted.

"I'm going to report this to the Agriff, you see if I don't." He shouted as he turned and marched off.

Castle almost smiled at that empty threat. He had lost count the number of times people who had been refused entry into the gaming room threatening him about being reported to the authorities. He gave a nod to Abdul.

"Thank you, Mr Rick." Abdul said before he closed the door and resumed standing guard.

Castle turned on his heels and headed back to his table. He caught up with Ryan. The shorter man looked over to him and grinned.

"You know, Castle, watching you with that guy from the Deutsches Bank, one would think you had been doing this all your life." Kevin Ryan said with a chuckle.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Castle replied.

"Oh nothing. But when you first came to Casablanca, I thought..."

"You thought what?" Castle said coldly.

Ryan stiffened, fearing to offend the owner of the Café Americain he forced out a laugh.

"Hah, what right do I have to think?"

Castle reached his table and resumed him seat. He picked up his drink and took a sip. He watched as Ryan pulled out a chair and sat himself down uninvited. Kevin Ryan was an Irishman who had links to underground Irish criminal gangs in London. His speciality was acquisitions through the black market. If the price was right there was nothing that Ryan could not acquire. When the war came business became very lucrative but not long after the authorities began to breath down his neck making business difficult so he headed across the France where he did not stay long because he was one the few people who thought the Germans would invade the country. Fleeing France long before its fall he ended up in Casablanca where he resumed his business activities.

Castle used Ryan's services from time to time. If he needed a particular case of champagne or spirits Ryan was the go to man. If supplies of caviar were running low, Ryan was the man to see. It cost but Irishman was pretty good at getting the goods in the quickest time. They were friends of sorts though neither man advertised it.

As Ryan settled down Castle turned his attention back to the chess game.

Ryan looked around the gaming room as if he was trying to spot any sign of danger. A waiter paused at the table and set an empty glass on the table. Ryan nodded his thanks to the waiter as the man moved off. Without invitation Ryan reached over to the bottle bourbon picked it up and poured himself a generous amount into his glass.

"Too bad about those German couriers, wasn't it?" Ryan announced.

"They got a lucky break." Castle said with a shrug. He moved a black pawn.

"A lucky break?" Ryan questioned.

"Yesterday they were just two German clerks. Today they're 'Honoured Dead'."

"You're a very cynical person, Castle, if you'll forgive me for saying." Ryan said shaking his head.

"I forgive you." Castle captured the black pawn with a white knight.

"A man so cynical, there has to be a reason." Ryan continued. "There has to be a reason behind all that cynicism, I'm figuring it has to be a beautiful woman."

Castle paused in moving a chess piece and looked over to Ryan's grinning face. He shot the Irishman a deadly glare that quickly wiped the smile from the other man's face. Ryan had never seen such anger emanating from Castle. He realised that he had touched a very raw nerve. He wisely decided that this was a line of conversation that was not worth pursuing.

"Just speculating, Castle, that's all." Ryan replied hurriedly. "Meant nothing by it."

Ryan raised his glass of bourbon towards his mouth. He paused suddenly and looked over to Castle.

"Will you have a drink with me?" Ryan said.

"No." Castle said shortly, his eyes had returned to the chess game.

"Oh yes." Ryan chuckled. "I keep forgetting. You never drink with..." Ryan did not finish the sentence. He put the glass to his lips and took a big sip from it.

Ryan set his glass down and looked across the table to Castle who was studying the chessboard intently. A frown creasing his face.

"You despise me, don't you?"

"If I gave you any thought, I probably would." Castle replied without looking up.

"I don't understand, Castle." Ryan said, suddenly his face changed a little. "You object to the kind of business that I do."

Castle glanced up from the chess game and shrugged his shoulders.

"But think of all the poor refugees who would rot in this place if I didn't help them. That's not bad is it? Through ways of my own I provide them with exit visas."

"For a price, Ryan. For a price." Castle reminded him.

"But think of the poor devils who can't meet the prefect's price." Ryan insisted. "I get it for them for half the price. Is that so parasitic?"

"I don't mind a parasite." Castle said with a small grin. "I object to a cut-rate one."

As the war had intensified and more refugees were finding their way to Casablanca Ryan had decided to branch out from his usual black market activities by obtaining exit visas for those who could pay the price. It had become a very lucrative line of business.

Ryan smiled. He picked up his glass and drained the contents. He reached over and picked up the bottle and refilled his glass. He took a sip of his fresh drink and then looked across to Castle.

"Well Castle after tonight I'll be through with the whole business." Ryan announced.

Castle looked up with some surprise.

"That's right, after tonight I'm through with this business. I'm leaving Casablanca."

"Who did you bribe for your visa? You or Montgomery?" Castle asked with some amusement.

"Myself." Ryan said smoothly. "I find myself much more reasonable."

Castle lifted his glass and took a drink from it. He regarded the other man carefully. He had heard Ryan say that he was giving up the business a few times before. This time Castle suspected that Ryan just might go through with it. Give up the business. Leave Casablanca.

"Where are you going, Ryan?" Castle inquired.

"America."

"What's in America?"

"The fairest colleen of all." Ryan said with a sigh.

"Jenny?"

Ryan nodded his head.

Castle regarded the Irishman and almost smiled at the expression that he saw. He remembered meeting the woman called Jenny a couple of months ago when she had passed through on her way to America. A nice girl, a pretty girl. He also remembered how they carried on like love sick teenagers whenever they were together.

There was a tiny part of Castle that envied the Irishman but he quickly killed that emotion.

Ryan finished his drink and set the empty glass on the table. He looked about him quickly making sure that they were not being observed. He then reached into his jacket pocket and removed a large white envelope and put it down on the table.

"Castle, do you know what this is?" Ryan said, a smile rising to his face. "Something that even you have never seen."

Castle's eyebrows rose in silent question.

"Letters of transit, signed by General De Gaulle himself. Cannot be rescinded, cannot be questioned."

Castle could not help but be impressed. Letters of transit were worth a sultan's fortune. Castle's hand started moving toward the envelope. Ryan placed his hand on the envelope.

"Just a moment." Ryan said. "Tonight I will be selling these for more money than even I ever dreamed of. And then addios Casablanca."

Castle was even more impressed with the other man.

"Castle, I have many friends in Casablanca but somehow you're the only one I trust. Will you keep these for me?"

"For how long?"

"Perhaps an hour, maybe longer."

"I don't want them here overnight." Castle warned.

"No, not that long." Ryan assured him.

Castle slowly nodded his head. Ryan grinned as he pushed the envelope closer to Castle and removed his hand. Castle reached for the envelope, picked it up and quickly shoved it into the pocket inside his jacket.

"Thanks, Castle." Ryan said with a smile. "I knew that I could trust you."

The Irishman rose from his chair. He caught a passing waiter by the arm stopping him.

"Waiter, I'm expecting some people. If anybody asks for me, I'll be right here."

"Yes Monsieur." The waiter replied and then walked off.

Ryan turned to look back at Castle who was still sitting at the table.

"I hope you're more impressed with me now, Castle." Ryan said with a small smile on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to chance my luck with your roulette wheel."

Castle rose quickly from the table and walked up to Ryan.

"Just a moment, Ryan."

"Yes?"

"I heard a rumour that those German couriers were carrying letters of transit." Castle said in a low voice.

"Yeah I heard that rumour too." Ryan replied. "Poor devils."

Castle regarded the Irishman carefully. Kevin Ryan may have been a lot of things but Castle did not peg him as a murderer. Yet this was war time and men did a lot of things in times of war that they would not ordinarily do in peace time. Castle had always prided himself on being able to read people. He would bet good money that Ryan did not kill those German couriers but he was involved all the same. Of that he was sure.

"You're right, Kevin." Castle said with a genuine smile. "I'm a little more impressed with you."

Ryan returned Castle's smile. He gave Castle a nod of the head before he moved off towards one of the roulette tables. Castle turned and headed out of the gaming room.

XXXXX

_**If you have thoughts or opinions of this particular chapter I would love to hear them.**_

_**Con **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castle emerged from the gaming room. He paused to take in the main room before he slowly made his way towards the stage. The main room was bathed in darkness with a spotlight on Lanie as she was singing. It was the last song of her present set before she and the band took a well earned break. It was a rollicking tune that had the audience tapping their toes. The spotlight shifted from Lanie to the band every time it came to the chorus.

The envelope that Kevin Ryan had given him to look after was weighing heavily on him. He did not want to have the envelope on him. It was not as if he would be searched, this was his cafe after all and he had some level of standing with the police. All the same Castle was not about to take needless risks if he could help it. He was not keen having it here in the cafe but he had promised to keep it for Ryan for a little while. And he would do that.

Castle moved over to stand by the piano timing the shift of the spotlight over to the band. When Lanie and her piano were plunged in darkness. Castle removed the envelope from his jacket pocket and quickly opened the top of the piano and slipped the envelope into it. In the sudden darkness no one had seen him hide the envelope, the audience's eyes were focused on the band. Lanie did observe him and she shot him a questioning look but Castle gave her a shake of his head silently telling her not to ask questions. He moved away from the piano just as the spotlight returned to Lanie. Castle ventured to the bar to watch the rest of Lanie's performance.

Luca Sabalini was a large rotund man who had all the appearances of someone who enjoyed too much of the good life. Good food, good wine and good women. He had an affable disposition which he showed to the world at large but those who knew him well knew him to be a ruthless man who controlled most of the blackmarket that operated in Casablanca. He had many pudgy fingers in many pies here in Casablanca. One of Sabalini's more legitimate business interests was owning the Blue Parrot, a rival nightclub to the Cafe Americain.

Sabalini hailed from the island of Sicily but had left there as a young man. He claimed to those who had bothered to ask, he had left to seek his fortune but the truth was that he had been forced to flee after having incurred the wrath of a local Mafia boss for getting his daughter pregnant. Sabalini had travelled through most of North Africa engaging in nefarious activities and accumulating wealth and power, and in that time he had lost his accent and cultivated an English accent that would have not have been out of place in many a parlour of an English manor house. But for all of that Luca Sabalini was a dangerous man to cross.

As he walked into the Cafe Americain Sabalini was dressed in a rumpled white linen suit and waist coat. A gold fob watch chain was secured to one of the buttons the watch itself was hidden in a small pocket of the waistcoat. The ensemble was topped off with a a large red Fez he wore on his head. It made him look a little ridiculous but there was no one who was game enough to point that out to him. Sabalini paused to take in the scene in the main room of the cafe and smiled at what he saw. He might have owned a rival club it did not stop him from coming to the Cafe Americain from time to time. Finding an empty table he sat himself down and focused his attention on Lanie Parish.

When Lanie finished her set, Sabalini rose with the rest of the audience to applaud her performance. Spotting Castle by the bar he slowly made his way over.

"Hello Castle."

"Sabalini." Castle replied with a small smile. "How are things over at the Blue Parrot?"

"Fine, fine." Sabalini replied. He eased his baulk against the bar. "One of my singers hasn't shown up for work tonight."

"Is that a fact?" Castle feigned surprise.

"Yes, Santine, you wouldn't happen to know what became of her by any chance?"

"Can't help you there." Castle shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later."

"I'm sure she will."

Sabalini accepted the drink that the barman placed in front of him. He took a big sip of the bourbon before turning his attention back to Castle.

"I would like to buy your cafe." He announced.

Castle almost smirked at the sudden announcement. It had become a regular exchange between the two men. Sabalini made no secret of the fact that he coveted the Cafe Americain. He knew that it was making money and he could see with his own eyes the cream of Casablancan society flocked to it. Sabalini never wasted an opportunity to tell Castle he wanted to buy it.

"It's not for sale." Castle replied promptly.

"But you haven't heard my offer."

"It's not for sale at any price."

Lanie came up to the bar close to where the two rival nightclub owners were standing. Sabalini smiled at Lanie before he turned back to Castle.

"What do you want for Lanie?" He asked.

"I don't buy and sell human beings." Castle's face clouded a little.

"That's too bad." Sabalini chuckled. "That's Casablanca's leading commodity. In refugees alone we could make a fortune if you would work with me through the black market."

"Suppose you run your business and let me run mine?" Castle was growing tired of this conversation.

Sabalini motioned his head in Lanie's direction.

"Suppose we ask Lanie?" Sabalini offered. "Perhaps she might like to make a change."

"Suppose we do." Castle agreed, a confident look settling on his face.

Both men turned to look at Lanie.

"Lanie, Sabalini wants you to work at the Blue Parrot." Castle informed her.

Lanie cast a look in Sabalini's direction before she turned back to the drink she was holding in both her hands.

"I like it fine here, Castle." She said after a moment.

"He'd double what I pay you."

Lanie took a sip from her glass and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have the time to spend the money I make here." Lanie looked over to Sabalini and offered him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Castle looked to Sabalini and gestured as if to say 'there's your answer'. Sabalini laughed heartily. He was a patient man and could bide his time. He finished his drink and set the empty glass on the counter.

"A man can try, can't he?"

"That he can." Castle agreed. He nodded to Sabalini before he moved off to attend to other matters.

XXX

Gina was seated at the far end of the bar drinking brandy. She had been sitting at one of the tables while her companion was plying her with what ever drink she wanted. When it become apparent that she was not interested in him her companion had excused himself and departed. After her companion had gone Gina gathered her glass and transferred herself to one of the stools by the bar.

She had been drinking for a while and was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol she had consumed. She finished her glass and motioned to Brian to refill her glass. Brian came over with a bottle and poured more drink into her glass.

"This is from the boss's private stock." Brian informed her with a smile. "Because I love you Gina."

"Oh shut up." Gina muttered as she reached for the glass.

"All right, all right, what ever you say, Gina." Brian replied, smiling.

Brian was smitten with the blonde woman and had been for quite a while despite rebuffing his eager attentions. Brian was not the type to give up so easily and he kept his fingers crossed, figuratively speaking, that she would one day open her eyes and finally see him.

Castle returned to the bar and leant on it. Brian moved over to his boss, holding out a check.

"Boss some Germans gave this check, is it okay?"

Castle glanced at the check and then tore it up letting the pieces fall to the counter.

"I guess not." Brian said as he swept up the torn pieces from the counter they had been dropped on.

Gina's eyes had never left Castle from the moment he had returned to the bar. She drained her brandy and set the glass on the counter.

"Where were you last night, Castle?" Gina demanded.

Castle glanced over quickly to Gina before turning his gaze away, hoping she would not make a scene. Gina was one of those mistakes he had made and managed to live to regret it.

"That's so long ago, I don't remember." Castle replied flippantly.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"I don't make plans that far ahead, doll face."

Gina turned to Brian. "Give me another."

"Brian, she's had enough." Castle announced.

"Don't listen to him, Brian. Fill it up." Gina demanded.

Brian looked a little conflicted. Suddenly an apologetic smile settled on his face as he looked at Gina.

"I love you Gina, but..." Brian motioned with his head in Castle's direction, "...but he pays me."

Gina was consumed with anger as she turned to face Castle.

"Rick, I'm sick and tired of having you..."

"Brian call a cab." Castle interjected.

"Yes boss." Brian replied and quickly came from around of the bar.

Gina glared at Castle. Castle moved over to Gina. He took hold of her by the arm and lifted her up from the bar stool.

"Come on , we're going to get your coat."

"Take you damn hands off me." Gina protested.

"No." Castle said firmly. He pulled her away from the bar towards the hat check area. "You're going home, Gina. You've had a little much to drink."

Brian was standing at the curb. He waved and whistled for a cab. He did not have to wait long for one to pull by the curb. There were a number of cabs parked close by ready to pick up customers leaving the cafe.

Castle and Gina emerged from cafe. His hand was still wrapped around Gina's arm as he pulled her towards the waiting cab. He tried to put on her coat but Gina shrugged it off. Castle caught the coat before it fell to the ground.

"Who do you think you are, pushing me around?" Gina protested. "What a fool I was to fall for some one like you."

Castle ignored her comments as he helped her into the cab and looked at Brian standing there holding the door open.

"You'd better go with her, Brian to see that she gets home safely."

Brian's face lit up. "Yes boss."

Castle handed to Brian Gina's coat. "And come right back." Castle added.

Brian's face fell at that order.

"All right but don't be too long about it." Castle relented.

Brian broke out into a big smile. "You got it boss, not too long. You can trust me."

Castle closed the door once Brian got into the back seat.

As the cab drove off Castle turned his gaze towards the airport in the distance. He stared at the revolving beacon for some moments lost in thought. After a few moments he turned and started walking back to the café. He spotted an amused looking Captain Montgomery sitting at one of the tables of café's terrace. He changed course and made his way over to where the captain was sitting.

"Hello Rick." Captain Montgomery said.

"Hello Roy." Castle replied.

"How extravagant you are, throwing away women like that." Montgomery motioned with his hand in the direction the cab had taken. He had witnessed the little scene with Gina. "Some day they may be scarce, Castle." Montgomery added.

Castle shot the captain a grin as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You know, I think I might pay a call on Gina." Montgomery suggested and then laughed. "Maybe get her on the rebound, eh?"

"And you a happily married man." Castle said. "How's Evelyn?"

Montgomery laughed even louder. "My dear wife is good, thank you. She sends you her regards."

Castle nodded his head. Sergeant Esposito and Captain Tenno came walking past heading towards the café entrance. The two men were in deep conversation, it was Sergeant Esposito doing all the talking. The Italian was trying to get a word in but the Hispanic sergeant was speaking rapidly and without pause. Castle and Montgomery watched them as they disappeared into the café.

"If our Italian friend gets in a word edgeways it will be a major victory." Captain Montgomery remarked.

Castle laughed at the observation.

The roar of an aircraft taking off caught both men's attention and they turned in the direction to see the plane climbing into the night sky as it passed over them.

"The plane to Lisbon." Montgomery said. He noticed Castle watching it as it faded away. "Would you like to be on it, Castle?"

Castle turned his gaze from the rapidly vanishing plane and looked at the captain.

"Why?" He said. "What's in Lisbon?"

"The clipper to America."

Castle shot the prefect a look but did not speak. Montgomery leaned forward in his chair. He rested his hands on the table as he looked at Castle.

"I have often speculated on why you don't return to America." Montgomery said. "Did you abscond with the church funds? Did you run off with a senator's wife? I like to think you killed a man. It's the romantic in me."

Castle could not help but be amused by the other man's speculation. "It's a combination of all three."

"And what in God's name brought you to Casablanca?"

"My health." Castle said with a grin. "I came to Casablanca for the waters."

"Waters? What waters? We're in the desert."

Castle offered a shrug of his shoulders. "I was misinformed."

Captain Montgomery laughed and shook his head.

"Excuse me Mr Castle." Charlie Turner said as he came up to the table. He had a nervous look on his face. Castle turned to look up at the Gaming room overseer.

"A gentleman inside has won twenty thousand francs. The cashier would like some money." Charlie announced.

"I'll get it from the safe." Castle said as he rose to his feet.

"I'm so upset. You know I don't know how it happened."

"Forget it, Cahrlie." Castle said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Mistakes like that happen all the time."

"I'm really sorry, Mr Rick."

"Don't worry about it."

Captain Montgomery rose from his chair and joined the other two men as they headed back into the café.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts, Dear Reader?**_

_**Con **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Castle led Captain Montgomery and Charlie Turner through the main room of the café. He passed Lanie who was at the piano playing the tune _Baby Face_. Her break had not lasted long, Castle observed. There must have been some customer with money who had requested that she continue playing. Castle patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her. Lanie shot him a smile as he continued his way towards the stairs that led up to his office on the first floor.

"Castle, there's going to be some excitement here tonight." Captain Montgomery announced. "We're going to make an arrest in your café."

Castle stopped walking and turned on Captain Montgomery. He could not help but look annoyed.

"What, again?"

"This is no ordinary arrest." Montgomery assured him. "A murderer no less."

Castle's eyes shot towards the gaming room. It was a look that did not escape Captain Montgomery.

"If you are thinking of warning him, don't put yourself out. He can not escape." Montgomery warned.

"I stick my neck out for nobody." Castle informed him.

"A wise policy, Castle."

Castle glanced at the door to the gaming room before he turned and started up the stairs. He might not have been best friends with the Irishman but he did not think he should be arrested for murder. For a crime he did not commit. And he certainly did not deserved to be arrested here at the café. The problem was he did not have any idea of how he could help the Irishman at the moment. He started up the stairs.

"You know Castle we could have made this arrest earlier in the evening at the Blue Parrot." Montgomery announced.

Castle looked over his shoulder to the captain.

"But out of my high regard for you we are staging it here. It will amuse your customers." Montgomery added.

"Our entertainment is enough." Castle said.

Reaching the top of the stairs Castle strode down the corridor to his office. He opened the door and let the other men into the office. Castle closed the door and walked past them disappearing into a small room off the office where he kept his safe.

"Castle, I must tell you we are to have an important guest tonight." Montgomery said.

"And who might that be, Roy?"

"Major Christian Dahl of the Third Reich no less."

Montgomery stared at the open door expecting a response from Castle. He glanced across to Charlie but the gaming room overseer was more interested in focusing his attention on Castle's desk. When there was no response from Castle Montgomery resumed talking.

"We want him here when we make the arrest. A little demonstration of the efficiency of my administration."

Castle returned to the office carrying with him four large bundles of cash.

"I see. And what's Dahl doing here?" Castle questioned. "I can't believe he came all the way to Casablanca to witness a demonstration of your efficiency."

"Perhaps not." Montgomery shrugged.

Castle moved over to Charlie and handed him the money.

"Here you go, Charlie. Twenty grand."

"It won't happen again, I promise, Mr Castle." Charlie assured him.

"That's all right." Castle patted the man on the shoulder as he guided him out of the office.

Castle closed the door and made his way over to his desk and sat down. He waved Captain Montgomery to the empty chair.

"Roy, you've got something on your mind." Castle said. "Why don't you spill it?"

Castle reached for the decanter of brandy that sat on a tray on the side of his desk. He held it up.

"Some brandy, Roy?"

Captain Montgomery nodded his head. He watched as Castle poured a good measure in two glasses. He set the decant down on the tray. He handed one of the glasses to Montgomery who nodded his thanks. He took a sip of the brandy and again nodded his head. There might have been a war on but Rick's café still managed to acquire the best brandy.

"You are an observant man, Castle. As a matter of fact, I wanted to give you a word of advice."

Castle raised an eyebrow a the police prefect. He motioned with his own glass of brandy for Montgomery to continue.

"Castle we know that there are many exit visas sold in this café." Montgomery said.

Castle made to speak but Montgomery continued speaking.

"But we also know that you have never sold one. That is the reason we permit you to remain open."

Castle took a drink of his brandy and then looked over to Montgomery.

"I thought it was because I let you win at roulette."

Well there is that too." Montgomery chuckled. He took a sip of his own drink. The smile faded from his face as he looked back at Castle. "There is a man who has arrived in Casablanca on his way to America. He will offer a fortune to anyone who can furnish him with an exit visa."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Joshua Davidson."

"Joshua Davidson." Castle repeated.

Montgomery saw the look on Castle's face. He could not remember if he had ever seen that expression on the other man.

"Castle, this is the first time I have ever seen you so impressed.

"Well, he's succeeded in impressing half the world." Castle said with a shrug. He took a big sip of his brandy.

"And it's my duty to see that Davidson doesn't impress the other half." Montgomery declared. "Davidson must not reach America. He stays in Casablanca."

Castle was a little amused by Montgomery's announcement. He drained his glass and set it on the desk.

"I'll be interested to see how he manages."

"Manages what?"

"His escape."

"Castle, I just told you..."

"Stop it Roy." Castle waved his hand. "Davidson escaped from a concentration camp and the Nazis have been chasing him all over Europe."

"This is the end of the chase." Montgomery said firmly.

"Twenty thousand francs says it isn't." Castle said with a smile.

Montgomery stared at the other man.

"Is that a serious offer?"

Castle motioned in the direction of the door. "I just paid out twenty, I would like to get it back."

"Make it ten."

Castle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only a poor corrupt official."

"Okay."

"Done." Montgomery agreed. He drained his glass and held it out for a refill. With a smile on his face Castle refilled the glass with another generous measure of brandy.

"No matter how clever Davidson is, he still needs an exit visa, or should I say two."

"Why two?" Castle asked, curious.

"He's travelling with a lady." Montgomery said with a smile as he recalled to mind the woman who arrived with the famous doctor.

"He'll take one." Castle retorted.

"I think not." Montgomery shook his head. "I have seen the lady. And if he did not leave her in Rome or in Marseilles or for that matter in Madrid, he certainly wont leave her in Casablanca."

"Maybe he's not quite the romantic as you are Roy."

"It doesn't matter." Montgomery said firmly. "There is no exit visa for him."

Castle leaned back in his chair and looked across to Montgomery, he watched as the other man took a sip from his glass.

"Roy, what gave you the impression that I might be interested in helping Davidson escape?"

The amused smile returned to Montgomery's face.

"Because my dear Ricky, I suspect that under that cynical shell you're at heart a sentimentalist." Montgomery declared.

Castle made a face.

"Laugh all you want Castle but I happen to be familiar with your record. Allow me to point out just two items."

Castle motioned Montgomery to continue.

"In 1935 you ran guns to Ethiopia. In 1936 you fought in Spain on the Loyalist side."

"And got well paid on both occasions." Castle returned. "Not to mention I wrote two best selling books based on those experiences."

"How goes the writing?" Montgomery inquired. "It has been a while since you've published anything."

"I didn't realise you are a fan of my books, Roy."

"I'll concede that they provide some escapist amusement." Montgomery said. "But it is Evelyn who is the fan, and she is desperately unhappy that you have not published for a while."

"I'll send her an autographed copy of one of my books."

"A copy of _Storm Over Sergovia_, will please her no end. It's her favourite."

"I'll see what I can do."

"So how goes your writing?" Montgomery repeated.

Castle shrugged his shoulders as his face clouded a little. It was a sore point with him. The book he was working on was going nowhere if he was really honest with himself. There was no way he was going to meet the deadline his publishers in New York had set for him. There was no way they would extend the deadline again. They would tear up his contract when he failed to deliver. He had not been able to write anything of note in over a year. He had not been able to write not since his muse had left him. He stopped that train of thought in its tracks.

"Well you do seem determined to keep Davidson here." Castle said, returning to the original topic of conversation.

"I have my orders."

"Oh I see. Gestapo monkey."

Montgomery rose to his feet looking affronted by Castle's remark. He glared down at Castle.

"Castle, you overestimate the influence of the Gestapo." Montgomery said. "I don't interfere with them and they don't interfere with me. In Casablanca I am master of my own fate. I am captain..."

A sharp knock at the door interrupted Captain Montgomery's little speech. Both Castle and Montgomery turned to the door as it opened. Sergeant Esposito poked his head through the door.

"Excuse me, Captain." Esposito said. "Major Dahl is here."

Montgomery nodded his head. He turned back to Castle to see the man grinning up at him.

"You were saying Roy?"

"You will excuse me, Castle." Montgomery said through gritted teeth.

Castle continued to smile up at the prefect and waved his hand.

Captain Montgomery picked up his glass of brandy and downed it in one gulp. He set the empty glass down on the desk, gave a nod to Castle then turned and marched out of Castle's office. He flew past Sergeant Esposito. The sergeant was about to close the door.

"Esposito, a moment of your time." Castle called out.

"What do you want, Castle?" Esposito glanced over his shoulder to see Captain Montgomery climbing down the stairs.

Castle rose from his seat and walked around his desk and came over to where Esposito was standing.

"You're arresting Kevin Ryan?" Castle said.

Esposito's eyes narrowed at the other man and then gave a curt nod.

"I don't want him to end up in your prison."

Esposito's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You and I both know he did not murder anyone."

"The Captain wants to keep our German allies happy." Esposito said in a low voice. What he thought about that was evident in his tone.

"By making Ryan a sacrificial lamb?"

Esposito could only shrug his shoulders. He was not happy with what was to unfold. He and Ryan had become friends of sorts.

"I'm sure you can arrange an escape from custody."

Esposito regarded Castle with a stern look.

"It will cost." He said.

"Three thousand francs?" Castle offered.

"Make it five." Esposito shot back.

"Done."

"Excuse me Castle."

Sergeant Esposito quickly departed and raced away down the stairs.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Captain Montgomery was still smarting by Castle's remark about being called a Gestapo monkey as climbed down the stairs to the main room of the café. It was meant as a joke but it still rankled Montgomery. Castle had been in Casablanca long enough to know where the real power lay. Everyday the café remained open was because he, Captain Montgomery allowed it to remain open. Castle had no idea the number of times he was forced to intervene to stop some order being issued to have the café closed down. Montgomery took a deep breath and shook off those thoughts. This was no time to brood over some throw away remark.

A glum looking Brian walked passed the Captain. Montgomery reached out and caught him by the arm stopping him.

"No luck with the fair Gina?" Montgomery asked with some amusement.

Brian frowned and shook his head. "She fell asleep in the cab."

"That's too bad."

"Tell me about it." Brian sighed. "I had to carry her up to her apartment and put her to bed."

"Oh?"

"Nothing like that, captain." Brian said hurriedly. "I made sure she was okay and then I came back here."

Captain Montgomery smiled at the young man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't give up, young man." Montgomery encouraged. "Would you see that Major Dahl is given the best table. One near the ladies."

"I've already given him the best table." Brian informed him as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Being German he would have taken it anyway."

Captain Montgomery laughed and clapped the young man on the shoulder before he moved off. Montgomery looked through the main room of the café and saw that Major Dahl and his party were seated at a table near the stage. He stared making his way in that direction. He walked over to one of his officers who standing close by and motioned him closer.

"Make sure to take the suspect quietly." Montgomery ordered. "Two guards on every door."

"Yes sir. Everything is in order, sir."

Montgomery nodded his head. The officer saluted and marched off. Montgomery made his way to the table where Major Dahl and Heinze were sitting.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Montgomery said in a cheerful tone.

"Good evening, Captain." Major Dahl replied.

"Wont you join us, Captain Montgomery?" Heinze said.

Montgomery pulled out a chair and sat himself down.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to have you here, Major."

Brian came up to the table. Major Dahl looked up at him.

"Champagne and a tin of caviar." He ordered.

"May I recommend the Veuve Cliquot '26, a very good French wine." Montgomery offered.

"Thank you." Major Dahl said. He nodded to Brian.

"Very good, sir." Brian said with a bow of his head before he withdrew to get the order.

Major Dahl cast his eyes around the main room, noting the various nationalities and ethnic groups that were represented. His eyes finally settled on Lanie as she was playing the piano. He leaned a little closer to Captain Montgomery but his eyes remained on the piano player.

"A very interesting club, captain." Major Dahl remarked.

"Especially tonight, Major." Montgomery grinned.

Major Dahl dragged his eyes away from the band to look at the prefect.

"In a few minutes you will see the arrest of the man who murdered your couriers." Montgomery added.

Major Dahl regarded the police prefect coolly.

"I expected no less, Captain." He said.

X

In the gaming room Kevin Ryan could not believe the kind of luck he was having tonight. It was if Lady Luck was not just smiling on him but giving a full on beaming radiant smile. His eyes were riveted on the white marble as it bounced and skipped around the spinning wheel.

"Rogue douze." The croupier announced when the marble came to a stop.

"Yes!" Ryan hissed as he fist pumped the air. Several people standing around him smiled and nodded their congratulations.

The croupier gathered up the losing chips. A moment later he carefully counted out a large stack of chips on the table in front of him he pushed the neatly stacked chips with his rake across the table to a smiling Ryan. The Irishman grabbed the chips and stuffed them into the pockets of his jacket as if he feared those around him would make a lunge for his winnings.

Ryan glanced at his watch and realised that he had to get going. He was conflicted, it had been a very long time since he had a run of luck like he was experiencing tonight. As much as he wanted to remain at the roulette table to see how long his luck would last He knew that he had to get going. He had to meet a customer with business to transact.

As he rose to his feet Ryan notice a par of gendarmes standing by the door. Casting his gaze around he noticed several other pairs of police in the gaming room. A frown came to his face. There were far too many gendarmes in the gaming room, he thought to himself.

The euphoria he had been feeling about his winning streak suddenly evaporated and a nervous look descended over him. A pair of gendarmes approached him. Ryan looked at the roulette table, the white marble had been sent around the wheel once again and other people were placing their chips on numbers they had selected. He debated whether to have one final bet. Would he have enough time?

"Monsieur Ryan?"

Ryan turned around. "Yes?"

"Would you please come with us?" One of the policemen said.

Ryan forced a smile to his face.

"Certainly. May I please cash my chips first?"

Both gendarmes nodded their heads and followed the Irishman as he walked over to the cashier's window. He dug into his pockets and started pulling out all the chips he had won during the night.

"Pretty lucky, huh?" Ryan said with a grin as he continued to place chips on the counter. "Five thousand please."

The cashier rapidly counted the chips and then quickly counted out the bills and handed them over to Ryan.

"Five thousand five hundred francs, Monsieur." The cashier announced with a smile.

"Huh, would you look at that? I was luckier than I thought." Ryan said with a laugh.

The Irishman pocketed the money then glanced behind to the waiting gendarmes. He gave them a curt nod and started walking towards the door. The gendarmes followed a couple of paces behind him.

Ryan's eyes swept the gaming room looking for a chance to escape. The moment he saw the gendarmes he knew with certainty that they had come for him. He also knew with certainty that the police here in Casablanca used methods of extracting information that were on the extreme side. It would not be too long before they had him singing like a canary.

He had brushes before with the gendarmes here in Casablanca, it was a given the kind of activities he was engaged in but he always managed to talk his way out of trouble and if talking did not work a generous sling to the interrogating officers did the trick.

Ryan knew this time no amount of fast talking nor money was going to get him off the hook. He was sunk.

The door to the gaming room opened and a man started walking through. Ryan's heart leaped when he saw his chance. He rushed at the man grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and hurtling him in the direction of the following gendarmes. The startled man bowled into the gendarmes sending them to the floor. Ryan did not stop to admire his handy work, he rushed through the doorway closing the door behind him. Noticing a pair of gendarmes at the far end of the corridor he turned the other way and ran. He had to get away. That was the only thing going through his mind.

He rushed into the main room and spotted Castle standing nearby. With growing panic he rushed over to the café owner and grabbed him.

"You gotta help, me Castle." Ryan pleaded.

Castle stared at Ryan with an impassive look on his face.

"Don't be a fool, you can't get away."

Gendarmes came rushing in from all directions.

"Please, Castle. Help me!"

"Trust me." Castle said in a low voice.

The gendarmes reached Ryan and haul him off Castle. They started to drag him away.

"Please, Castle, help me!" Ryan called out before he was subdued and forcibly carried out of the café.

Castle remained where he was watching the gendarmes carry Ryan out of his establishment, his face a mask. A customer walked past him.

"When they come to get me, Castle, I hope you'll be more a help."

Castle glared at the man. "I stick my neck out for nobody."

Sergeant Esposito walked by Castle as he followed his men out the door. Castle looked at the sergeant. Sergeant Esposito had a grim look on his face. He gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head as he passed by. Castle let out a silent sigh of relief.

Major Dahl and his companions had witnessed the arrest. A smile finally appeared on the major's face as he watched Ryan being dragged out of the café. He glanced over to Captain Montgomery.

"Excellent, Captain Montgomery." He said.

Captain Montgomery inclined his head acknowledging the compliment.

"Heinze here," Dahl nodded to the German consul, "expressed little faith in you and your men."

Montgomery turned his gaze on the German consul and narrowed his eyes. Heinze blanched at Dahl's remark.

"It was said in gest, I assure my dear Captain Montgomery." Heinze said with a laugh.

Captain Montgomery allowed a small humourless smile to reach his lips.

Castle saw that the customers were restless at having witnessed the arrest. Some were already starting to rise from their tables. Castle moved quickly and came to stand in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm sorry there was a disturbance, folks but it's all over now." Castle said with his most charming smile. "Everything's all right, so sit down and have a good time. Enjoy yourselves."

He turned to Lanie and gave her a nod. Lanie nodded back and immediately launched into an up tempo bouncy tune which the band behind her came in on. Castle was relieved to see that those customers who had gotten to their feet and were ready to leave now returned to their seats.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now that order and calm had returned and music was now playing Castle left the dance floor. Captain Montgomery motioned to Castle. For a moment Castle thought about ignoring the Captain and his guests but changed direction and walked over to the table.

"Castle, this is Major Christian Dahl of the Third Reich." Captain Montgomery announced waving in the direction of the major.

"How do you do, Mr Castle?" Major Dahl said.

"How do you do." Castle replied.

"And you know Herr Heinze of the Third Reich." Montgomery added.

Castle nodded greetings to the German consul.

"Please join us, Mr Castle." Major Dahl motioned.

Castle sat himself in the spare chair at the table.

"We are very honoured tonight, Castle." Montgomery grinned. He smiled at the Major. "Major Dahl is one of the reasons the Third Reich enjoys the reputation it has today."

Major Dahl eyed the prefect carefully.

"You repeat 'Third Reich' as you expect there will be others."

"Well personally, major I'll take what comes." Montgomery said.

Major Dahl turned his attention to Castle.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Unofficially of course."

Castle shrugged. "You can make it official, if you like."

"What's your nationality?"

"I'm a drunkard." Castle said deadpan.

"That makes Castle a citizen of the world." Montgomery interjected.

"I was born in New York City, if that will help you any." Castle said to the Major.

"I understand you came from Paris at the time of the occupation." Major Dahl continued.

Castle shrugged again. "There's no secret about that." He said.

Brian arrived at the table with the champagne and caviar. He passed out the champagne flutes. He looked at Castle as if he was offering him a glass but Castle shook his head. Brian picked up the bottle of champagne and poured it into the glasses before he returned the bottle to the bucket.

"Will that be all, gentlemen?"

"That is fine, thank you." Montgomery waved him off.

"Very good." Brian intoned, bowed and went on his way.

Castle watched as the major sampled his champagne. He saw a small smile appear on the man's face as he nodded his approval at the quality of the champagne. Heinze reached for the caviar scooping a big spoonful and smearing it over a piece of bread. He popped it in his mouth and chewed with nodding approval.

"Tell me, Mr Castle," Major Dahl said, setting his glass down and turning to look at Castle, "Are you one of those people who cannot imagine the Germans in their beloved Paris?"

"It's not particularly my beloved Paris." Castle replied.

That was pretty much true for Castle. The bad memories seemed to outweigh the fond memories of the city of lights.

"Can you imagine us in London?" Heinze interjected eagerly.

"When you get there, ask me."

"Ho, the dipomatist!" Montgomery declared trying to interject some levity into a conversation that was turning a shade serious.

"How about New York?" Major Dahl leaned closer to Castle.

"I would have to warn you major, there are certain sections of New York that I wouldn't recommend you try to invade." Castle grinned.

"Who do you think will win the war?" Major Dahl shot back.

Castle shrugged his shoulders in response to the major's question. "I haven't the slightest idea." He added.

Captain Montgomery let out a nervous laugh and looked over to the major.

"Castle is completely neutral about everything." He said. "And that takes in the field of women, too."

Major Dahl regarded Castle with an amused look on his face. He drew back and leaned back in his chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black note book.

"You weren't always completely neutral. We have a complete dossier on you." Major Dahl remarked as he waved the notebook. He opened the book, flipping several pages until he found the one he was looking for.

"Richard Castle, American." Major Dahl read from the notebook. "Age forty...can not return to his country."

Major Dahl looked up from the note book at the owner of the cafe.

"That reason is a little vague. We also know what you did in Paris and elsewhere, Mr Castle and we also know why you left Paris."

Castle stared back at the amused looking Major. He kept his face schooled. He had no doubt that the Germans would have a dossier on him. They had been after him for a while. What he wanted to know was what this little interrogation was all about. Suddenly Castle reached over and took the notebook from the Major's hands.

"Don't worry, Mr Castle, we are not going to broadcast it." Major Dahl assured him.

Castle looked at the notes written on the page and then looked up.

"Are my eyes really blue?" He asked to no one in particular. "I thought they were azure or aquamarine, though some people have said they're ultramarine. In certainly light they have been described as cobalt. Others have told me that my eyes are cerulean and a few ladies have described them as turquoise."

With a hint of irritation Major Dahl reached over and took back the note book and dropped it on the table in front of him. He looked at Castle.

"You will forgive my curiosity, Mr Castle." Major Dahl said evenly. "The point is, an enemy of the Reich has come to Casablanca and we are checking up on anybody who can be of help to us."

Castle grinned at the major before he cast a glance in Captain Montgomery's direction.

"My interest in whether Dr Josh Davidson stays or goes is purely a sporting one." Castle said as he turned back to the major.

"In that case, you have no sympathy for the fox, eh?"

"Not particularly." Castle shrugged. "I understand the point of view of the hound, too."

The smile vanished from Major Dahl's face as it hardened with an intensity.

"Joshua Davidson published the foulest lies in Warsaw newspapers until the very day we marched in. " Major Dahl said with some heat. "And even after that he continued to have printed those vile scandal sheets."

"Of course, one must admit that the man has great courage." Captain Montgomery offered.

Major Dahl dragged his eyes from Castle to look at the prefect.

"I admit he is very clever." Major Dahl told him. "Three times he has slipped through our fingers. We do not intend to let that happen again."

Castle had heard enough. He rose to his feet.

"You'll excuse me gentlemen." Castle announced. "Your business is politics. Mine is running a saloon."

"Good evening, Mr Castle."

Castle nodded to Captain Montgomery before he left the table and headed for the gaming room.

Montgomery watched Castle depart. He turned to look over to the Major.

"You see, Major, you have nothing to worry about Castle."

"Perhaps." Major Dahl replied in a cryptic tone.

Captain Montgomery regarded the German officer for several moments before reaching for his glass of champagne and turned his attention to the band, a small smile came to his face as he watched the floor show.

XXXXX

_**There you go, Dear Reader another chapter for your enjoyment.**_

_**Con **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The taxi pulled out the front of the Cafe Americain. Josh Davidson got out from the back and held out his hand to Kate. Kate looked at the offered hand and for a moment was going to ignore it but changed her mind. She took hold of it and got out of the cab. Davidson flashed her a brief smile before he turned to pay the driver. Kate's smile was a mere ghost on her face.

She turned to take in the front of Cafe. Her eyes rose up to study the neon lit sign on the roof. A small sad smile settled on her lips as she saw the name. She could not help but wonder if he was the owner of this establishment. She almost shook her head at the thought. No he would not be here, he would not be the owner of a night club told herself firmly. He would be thousands of miles away from here. And yet there a part of her that secretly hoped.

Kate lowered her eyes from the sign to the terrace. Most of the tables were filled with well dressed people enjoying a coffee or something stronger and conversation. She felt a little under dressed in the white dress she was wearing. Hopefully she might have a chance to shop in the local bazaar and pick up some new dresses. They had left in such a hurry that most of her better dresses had been left behind.

A couple of waiters flittered about the tables bringing peoples' orders or taking orders. Music from within the club came wafting through the open windows. She listened to the music. Her enjoyment of the music was interrupted by a dark Gallic imprecation and the taxi driving off.

"The nerve of the man." Josh said with a huff as he joined Kate. She cast an inquiring look up at him.

"The man tried to overcharge me."

"I'm sure you convinced him the error of his ways?" Kate replied.

"I certainly did."

There would have been a time Josh would have let something like that slide by but ever since his escape from that German camp he did not let things like that go. It was as if he was duty bound to argue until the error was corrected. It was now a matter of principle for him.

Kate stiffened a little when she felt his hand encircle her waist.

"Come, let us go in side." Josh said.

Kate agreed with a nod of her head and forcing herself to relax.

Josh and Kate came to a halt near the entrance of the cafe and took in the scene that was before them. People at the tables close by turned to look at them. They were looking at Kate rather than the tall man standing beside her.

Brian noticed the new arrivals and immediately turned and headed over to them. He broke into a welcoming smile as he reached them.

"Good evening, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, how may I be of service?"

"There is reserved a table in my name." Josh announced.

"In what name, Monsieur?"

"Davidson, Dr Josh Davidson."

"Certainly, Dr Davidson." Brian smiled even more as he motioned them to follow. "Right this way, please."

Kate and Josh followed the waiter. They passed tables and their occupants looked up, some recognised the couple that passed their table others did not but they still regarded the new arrivals with an interested curiosity.

Lanie looked up from her piano and saw Brian leading the couple. Her eyes widened with surprise when she recognised the woman. As Brian skirted near the dance floor Lanie looked down at her keyboard hoping that the woman did not see her. After a moment she snuck a glance and saw Kate Beckett looking right at her. Lanie saw Kate's green eyes widen in surprise.

Lanie was so surprised to see Kate Beckett that she missed her cue. She recovered quickly so that no one noticed. She forced herself to concentrate on the song she was playing but her heart was beating like an out of control metronome.

Brian escorted Josh and Kate to their table which was not far from the bar. Brian ever smiling pulled out the chair for Kate. She nodded her thanks and he returned the smile even brighter than before. Josh settled himself down in the chair opposite.

"Two Cointreau, please." Josh ordered.

"Certainly, sir." Brian bowed and hurried over to the bar to get their order.

Josh took in the main room his eyes studying the men quickly. A small frown came to his face as he slowly turned his attention to Kate.

"I don't see anyone matching, Ryan's description." he said in a low voice."

"Josh, I get the feeling that we shouldn't stay here." Kate replied.

It was a feeling that had descended over Kate the moment she had walked into the cafe. It bothered her to see a few German uniforms around the place.

"If we walked out so soon, darling it would only call attention to ourselves."

Kate nodded her head in agreement but it did not lessen the concern she was feeling.

"Perhaps Ryan's in some other part of the cafe?"

"Maybe." Kate said in a low tone of voice. Her eyes lifted up from the table and looked over to the piano player.

Max Landon was sitting at the bar trying not to look nervous as he sipped at his drink. Like everyone else in the main room he spotted Dr Davidson and his companion as they were escorted to their table. As they had sat down Landon turned back to his drink. He picked up the glass and downed the liquid in one gulp. He made a face as the cognac burned his throat but it was enough to steady his nerves and slide off the bar stool.

Landon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he reached Dr Davidson's table. Without invitation he sat down.

"Excuse me, but you look like a couple who are their way to America." Landon said with a shy smile.

Josh looked at their uninvited guest with caution.

Landon removed a ring from his finger and showed it to Davidson. It was made of gold with a large oval shaped red stone.

"You will find a market for this ring." Landon said, smiling. "I am forced to sell it at a great sacrifice."

"Thank you," Josh started shaking his head. "but I hardly think..."

"Then perhaps for the lady..." Landon said quickly. He leaned across the table showing the ring to Kate. "This ring is quite unique."

Kate raised an eyebrow at their visitor. Landon smiled as he lifted up the red stone on its hinge to reveal a gold coloured compartment which was embossed with the Cross Of Lorraine.

"Oh yes, I'm very interested." Josh said suddenly after having seen the cross.

Landon shifted closer to Josh.

"What is your name?" Josh asked quietly.

"Landon, Max Landon, at your service."

Kate let the two men talk in hushed tones. She looked up and was surprised to see the uniformed policeman rise from where he was sitting. It was the same man she had seen in the window of the airport terminal. She saw him approaching their table, coming up behind Josh.

"Josh." She said in a harsh low voice.

Josh understood the meaning of her tone. He looked at Landon.

"I'll meet you at the bar in a few minutes." He said in a whisper. He then straightened up in his chair and forced a look of disappointment on his face.

"I don't think we'll buy the ring." He said in a louder voice. "But thank you for showing it to us."

"But it such a bargain." Landon sighed. He looked pleadingly at Josh. "You are sure?"

"Quite sure."

Landon let out a long sigh as he rose from his chair. He nodded to both Davidson and Kate before moving off. Captain Montgomery reached the table.

"Dr Davidson, is it not?" Montgomery said.

"Yes." Josh replied in a cold tone of voice as he regarded the man.

"Captain Montgomery, Prefect of Police."

"What is it you want?"

Captain Montgomery allowed the smile on his face to grow. He was well used to such responses from people such as Davidson, so he ignored the sting.

"Merely to welcome you to Casablanca and wish you a pleasant stay." Montgomery said. His gaze shifted to the beautiful woman sitting at the table for a moment before he looked back to Dr Davidson. "It is not often we have so distinguished a visitor."

"Thank you, Captain." Josh said but he did not smile. "I hope you'll forgive me, but the present administration has not always been so cordial."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head and once more looked at Kate,

"Captain, may I present Miss Kate Beckett." Josh announced.

"I was informed you were the most beautiful woman ever to visit Casablanca. That was a gross understatement." Montgomery said smoothly.

Kate inclined her head at the compliment. She smiled at the police captain.

"Thank you, Captain you are too kind."

"Captain would you join us?"

"Thank you Dr Davidson." Montgomery said cheerfully. He sat down and continued to smile.

Noticing a passing waiter Montgomery called him over.

"If you will allow me, Doctor." Montgomery looked at the waiter. "A bottle of your best champagne, and put it on my bill please."

"Yes, mon captain." The waiter replied.

"Please captain, there is no need."

Montgomery waived off the objection. "It is a little game we play. They put it on my bill and I tear up the bill." Montgomery laughed. "It's very convenient."

Kate's eyes moved to watch Lanie playing the piano. Memories from long ago came flooding back to her. She tried to school her face not to let the pain from long ago to surface. If Lanie was here then he would not be far away, Kate thought to herself. She had not been keen to come to this cafe but Josh had been insistent and rather than argue with him she relented and agreed to come along. Seeing Lanie again, Kate realised that it had been a mistake to come to the cafe.

Kate could see that Lanie was making a great effort not to look over in Kate's direction.

Captain Montgomery noticed where Kate's attention was focused.

"Lanie is a very good musician and singer." Captain Montgomery remarked.

"Yes she is." Kate agreed.

"We are lucky to have Lanie here." Montgomery continued. "She came here from Paris with Rick."

"Rick? Who is he?"

Kate knew well who he was but for appearance sake she forced herself to ask the question, to keep up the conversation. From out of the corner of her eye she saw Josh watching her carefully. She had never told him about Rick. At the time when she and Josh were reunited she did not feel it was the right time. Even now she did not think it was the right time. It was her secret and would prefer to keep it that way.

"Who is Rick?" Montgomery said expansively waving a hand. "Mademoiselle you are in Rick's and Rick is..."

"Is what?" Kate asked.

"Well Mademoiselle, he is the kind of man that women can't help but fall in love with."

Kate raised an eyebrow at the smiling Prefect.

Suddenly the smile vanished from Captain Montgomery's face. He immediately jumped to his feet as Major Dahl walked up to the table. A smug confident smile was plastered on the major's face.

"Mademoiselle Beckett, Dr Davidson, may I introduce Major Christian Dahl." Montgomery said.

Major Dahl bowed and continued to smile as he looked down at Josh.

"How do you do." Major Dahl said. "This is a pleasure I have long looked forward to."

Josh stared up at the major, trying very hard not to let his true feelings show on his face.

"I'm sure you'll excuse me, Major Dahl, if I'm not gracious." Josh retorted.

"I would like to discuss some matters arising from your presence on French soil." Major Dahl said.

"This is hardly the time or place." Josh replied dismissively.

Major Dahl took a step closer to the table and fixed Josh in a hard glare. It was the kind of glare that could always make prisoners tremble and quake.

"Then we shall state another time and another place." Major Dahl said in a hard tone of voice. "Tomorrow at ten at the Prefect's office, with Mademoiselle."

It came out as an order and that got Josh's hackles up. Sensing that he was ready to start an argument Kate reached out and placed a restraining hand on his arm. She could feel that he was tense but he relaxed under her hand. Josh looked over to Captain Montgomery.

"Captain Montgomery, I am under your authority. Is it your order that we come to your office?"

"Let us say it is my request, Dr Davidson." Montgomery replied. "That is a much more pleasant word."

Josh nodded his head. "Very well."

Both Captain Montgomery and Major Dahl bowed and left the table to return to their own table.

Josh watched them leave before he turned to look at Kate.

"This time they really mean to stop me." He sighed.

"They have been trying for a long time." Kate pointed out. "And they haven't succeeded yet."

"We've been in difficult places before, haven't we?" Josh said with a smile.

Kate smiled and nodded her head but her eyes revealed the concern she held. She was thankful Josh had looked away before he could see the look in her eyes.

Josh watched as the Captain and the Major sat down at their table and leaned together whispering something. He had no doubt that the topic of the conversation centred on him. He watched them for another moment before he turned his gaze in the direction of the bar. He saw Landon sitting there.

"I must find out what Landon knows." Josh announced.

"Just be careful." Kate replied.

"I will." Josh assured her.

Kate half expected Josh to lean in and plant a quick kiss on her cheek before he rose to his feet. She steeled herself for it but he didn't. She watched him as he slowly made his way over to the bar. He sat down on the empty stool beside the man named Landon. Kate then turned her attention to the band and in particular to the piano player.

She motioned to a passing waiter.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"When the piano player has finished would you asked her to come here, please?"

"Certainly Mademoiselle." The waiter bowed and moved off.

Josh settled himself on the barstool beside Landon. Landon took a sip of his drink before setting the glass down on the counter. He glanced across to Josh.

"Mr Landon, the ring, could I see it again, please?" Josh said.

Landon nodded his head and reached into his jacket pocket. Josh looked to the approaching barman.

"A champagne cocktail." He ordered.

The barman nodded his head and went to get the order. Josh turned back to Landon and accepted the ring the an passed over. He began to study it like someone who was interested in purchasing it.

" I recognised you from the news photographs, Dr Davidson." Landon said in a low voice.

"In a concentration camp one is apt to lose a little weight." Josh replied with a grin.

"We read five times that you had been killed in five different places."

A wry smile appeared on Josh's face. "As you can see it was true every single time."

Landon nodded his head and smiled. He picked up his drink and took a sip from it.

"Perhaps you might be able to help me." Josh said.

"At your service."

"I'm looking for a man named Ryan. He is supposed to help me."

Landon suddenly frowned and then shook his head. "Ryan can't even help himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan is under arrest for murder." Landon informed him. "He was arrested here tonight."

Josh could not contain the look of shock that appeared on his face. He glanced down at the ring he held in his hand slowly taking in the news that he just heard. This was not very good news at all, he thought to himself.

"I see." Josh murmured.

"But we who are free will do all we can, Dr Davidson." Landon said earnestly. "We are organised, Doctor, underground like everywhere else."

Josh nodded his head slowly.

"Tomorrow night there is a meeting at the Carvene du Bois if you would come..." Landon's voice trailed off as the barman returned with Josh's champagne cocktail. Josh nodded his thanks before turning back to Landon.

"I think I would be able to attend." He announced.

A smile rose to Landon's face. He could picture in his mind how the others at the meeting would be so impressed with him by getting the famous Dr Davidson to the meeting. The smile on his face suddenly vanished from his face when out of the corner of his eye he saw the Prefect approaching the bar.

"It is a very fine ring, Monsieur but the price you are asking for it is far too high." Josh said taking his cue from the man's expression. He made a show of handing it back to Landon.

"How's the jewellery business, Landon?" Captain Montgomery asked as he reached the bar.

"Er, not so good, Captain." Landon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He put away the ring back in his pocket. He motioned to the barman. "My check, please."

Captain Montgomery regarded Landon with an amused expression. The man had guilt written all over his face. A look of relief crossed Landon's face when the barman returned with his check. Landon looked it over then dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out some money and slapped it on the counter.

The captain turned his attention to Josh.

"Too bad you weren't here a little earlier, Dr Davidson." He said. "We had a bit of excitement this evening, didn't we Landon?"

"Yes, yes Captain." Landon said hurriedly. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

Landon scurried away from the bar as quickly as he could. Josh picked up his glass and took a sip of his drink.

"I'll have a champagne cocktail as well." Captain Montgomery said to the barman. He glanced at Josh and smiled at him.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lanie was not at all surprised at being told by the waiter that Kate wanted her to come over. Finishing her song slowly she rose to her feet and picked up her stool, then wheeled the piano towards the table where Kate was sitting. The shock of seeing her friend again had faded and now another emotion had taken its place.

Kate greeted Lanie's approach with a smile. She watched as other woman set the stool down and sat down.

"Hello Lanie."

"Don't you '_hello Lanie'_, me, girlfriend." Lanie shot back with a little more heat than she had intended.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Kate let the other woman's anger go without a response. "Some of the old songs, please Lanie?"

Kate knew that Lanie had every right to be angry at her for what she had done.

Lanie glared Kate for a moment before she turned her attention to the keys and started to tickle out the tune _Always_, a song that she knew was one of Kate's favourites. Glancing up she saw a wistful expression on Kate's face.

"Where's Rick?" Kate asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Lanie shrugged dismissively. "I haven't seen him all night."

"When will he be back?"

"Don't think he'll be coming back tonight, more than likely he went home."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "Does he always leave so early?"

"I hear he's got a girl at the Blue Parrot, that's probably where he's gone tonight." Lanie shrugged her shoulders again as if to say that this was a regular occurrence.

The smile on Kate's lips faded a little. She looked at Lanie.

"You used to be a much better liar, Lanie."

Lanie looked up from the piano and fixed Kate with a hard, angry glare.

"Leave him be, Kate." Lanie said heatedly. "You broke his heart, Kate, so leave him be."

Kate closed her eyes momentarily trying to ignore the pain in her own heart. Trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to appear. The memories came flooding back with all their painful intensity. She had never wanted to end things the way they had ended but events had overtaken her. The last thing she had ever wanted was to cause him pain.

"Play it once, Lanie." Kate pleaded. She opened her eyes and gave Lanie a sad smile. "For old time's sake."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lanie said defensively.

"Play it Lanie, play _'As Time Goes By'_"

"I can't remember it, girl. It's been so long, I'm a little rusty."

Lanie did not want to play _that_ song and the look on her face said as much to Kate. Kate held the other woman's gaze and waited patiently. Lanie eventually lost out on the staring contest. She shook her head sadly and without missing a beat started playing _As Time Goes By _softly.

"Sing it, Lanie, please."

Lanie nodded reluctantly.

"_You must remember this, A kiss is just a kiss, A sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply, As time goes by..."_

The door of the gaming room flew open with such violence it startled a number of people standing close by. It certainly startled Abdul standing guard who had to jump aside to avoid being hit by the door. Rick Castle came rushing out of the gaming room. He had heard the song. He was absolutely livid at hearing this song here in his cafe. It was a song he never wanted to hear again. Ever. Several customers on seeing the dark expression on Castle's face quickly got out of his path as he made a bee line to where Lanie is playing.

"_When two lovers woo, They both say I love you, On that you can rely. No matter what the future brings, As Time goes by..."_

Castle walked briskly over to the piano, his face a deep shade of red.

"Lanie, didn't I tell you never to play..."

Castle's words trailed off into silence as he noticed the woman sitting at the table. The colour drained from his face as his eyes widened in surprise. He was sure his heart had suddenly stopped beating, certainly his breathing had stopped. He could not help but stare at Kate. He had never expected to see her again. He could not believe that she was sitting there at the table looking up at him, scared and hopeful. Looking as beautiful as ever. He saw her bite her lower lip in that nervous way that he always found adorable. It felt like the world had simply stopped.

Kate felt nervous under his intense gaze. She could not help but wonder how he would react at seeing her again after all this time. She had seen, ever so briefly. a hopeful look on his face, even a twinkle in those blue eyes of his but that vanished immediately to be replaced by shock, pain and then anger until finally a mask was drawn over his face, a benign almost unreadable look. She had seen the colour drain from his face the moment he had set eyes on her. Only now the colour was slowly returning to his face.

Lanie had stopped playing the moment Castle had appeared. She looked from Castle to Kate as they stared at each other. She rose from her stool and picked it up. Her presence was not needed any more. Well she did not need to be here, there were customers who would like to hear her play. With a shake of her head she wheeled the piano away to another part of the main room.

Josh and Captain Montgomery had left the bar and returned to the table. A smile rose to Montgomery's face when he observed Kate staring at Castle.

"Well Mademoiselle, you were asking about Rick, and here he is." Montgomery chuckled. "Mademoiselle, may I present..."

"Hello, Kate." Castle said in a husky voice, holding her gaze evenly.

"Hello, Rick." Kate whispered back.

"Oh, you have already met Rick, Mademoiselle?" Montgomery said with some surprise.

Neither Kate nor Castle responded to the Prefect's question. They continued to stare at each other as each of them could not believe that that the other person was really there. Montgomery looked at the two of them, studying them carefully. In all the time he had known Castle he had never seen him react to a woman like he was doing now. He smiled to himself at finally finding an answer to a question that had intrigued him for a long time about the man who owned the Cafe Americain.

"Well then," Montgomery stammered breaking the silence, "perhaps you also..."

"This is Dr Josh Davidson." Kate cut him off and introducing Josh.

Castle dragged his eyes from Kate and turned to look at the tall thin man standing beside Captain Montgomery. A charming smile rose to his lips.

"How do you do?" Josh said extending his hand.

"How do you do?" Castle shook the man's hand, surprised to find that the man's grip was a little weak.

The two men regarded each other.

"One hears a great deal about Rick in Casablanca." Josh said, smiling.

"And about Josh Davidson everywhere." Castle replied.

"Wont you join us for a drink?" Josh offered.

Montgomery let out a laugh. "Oh, no, Rick never..."

"Thanks I will." Castle said immediately.

Castle pulled out a chair and sat down as Josh sat down in his own seat.

Captain Montgomery could not believe what he had just witnessed. He sat down as well trying not to look too shocked.

"Well, a precedent has been broken." Montgomery declared. He motioned to a passing waiter and motioned to him to bring drinks to the table. The waiter nodded his head and hurried to the bar.

"This is a very interesting cafe, Mr Castle." Josh said. "I congratulate you."

"And I congratulate you, Dr Davidson."

"What for?"

"Your work."

A look of pride appeared on Josh's face. "Thanks, I try." He said after a moment.

"We all try. You succeed."

"I can't believe you two." Captain Montgomery said breezily, interrupting the mutual admiration society that had developed between Castle and Josh. "She was asking about you earlier, Rick, in a way that made me extremely jealous."

Castle smirked at Captain Montgomery. A moment later the waiter returned with the drinks which he distributed around the table before he took his leave.

"I wasn't sure you were the same." Kate said finding her voice. "Let's see the last time we met..."

"It was 'La Belle Aurore'" Castle finished the sentence for her.

"You remembered." Kate smiled. The smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared. "But of course, that was the day the Germans marched into Paris."

"Not an easy day to forget." Castle remarked.

"No."

"I remember every detail." Castle said. "The Germans wore grey, you wore blue."

Kate nodded her head. She had worn that dress especially for him. She liked the way it matched the colour of his eyes. She also liked the way his eyes drank her in wearing that dress. He had not been able to keep his eyes off her.

"I put that dress away. When the Germans march out, I'll wear it again."

A small smile reached Castle's lips as he nodded his head.

"I must say Rick, you are becoming quite human." Captain Montgomery remarked with a laugh. He looked over to Kate. "I suppose we have to thank you for that Mademoiselle."

Josh had been observing the interaction between Kate and Castle and what he saw he did not much like. From what he saw Kate and Castle knew each other rather well. A pang of jealousy rose within him. He had never really asked Kate what she had done with herself during the time he had been incarcerated and she had never volunteered any information. The question really had never arisen. He merely trusted her. With the looks they were shooting each other, he was beginning to doubt having placed such trust in her.

He reached over and placed a proprietary arm around Kate's shoulder. He failed to notice that she tensed up when he put his arm around her. Castle however noticed it but showed no sign of it on his face.

"Kate, I don't wish to be the one to say it, but it's late." Josh announced suddenly.

Kate looked at him and gave him a nod of her head.

"So it is." Captain Montgomery said looking at his watch. "And we have a curfew here in Casablanca. It would not do for the Chief of Police to be found drinking after hours and have to fine himself."

Josh released his hold on Kate and rose to his feet. He signalled to a waiter. He looked down to see Kate and Castle staring at each other. A frown appeared on his face.

"I hope we didn't overstay our welcome, Mr Castle." Josh said.

Castle dragged his eyes from Kate and rose to his feet. "Not at all."

The waiter returned with Josh's check. Castle took it from the waiter's hand and shoved it into a pocket of his jacket. He smiled at Josh.

"It's my party." Castle explained.

"Another precendent gone." Captain Montgomery exclaimed. "This has been a very interesting evening, I must say. I will call you a cab. Gasoline rationing, time of night, that sort of thing."

Montgomery bid his good night and quickly left the cafe.

"We'll come again." Josh said.

"Any time." Castle replied.

"Will you say goodbye to Lanie for me, Rick?" Kate asked.

"I will."

Castle saw Kate give him a smile. The purse lipped smile that lit up her green eyes and one that never failed to make his heart do cartwheels. He called it her secret smile, the one that she never revealed to anyone, except for him. All of a sudden he found breathing difficult.

"There's still no one in the world who can play _As Time Goes By_, like Lanie." Kate said.

"She hasn't played it in a long time." He said. His voice sounded a little rough to his ears.

Kate nodded her head. "Goodnight, Rick."

"Goodnight, Kate."

Castle and Josh exchanged nods of goodbye. Castle fell back down in his chair and stared at the departing figures of Kate and Josh Davidson. He continued to stare once they had gone. A procession of people started filing out of the cafe. Some people said good night to Castle as they passed the table but Castle did not acknowledge them. He continued to stare into the distance. Suddenly he scrubbed his face with his hands as he let out a long sigh.

XXX

Kate and Josh emerged from the cafe and made their way to the curb where Captain Montgomery was standing beside the taxi had called for them.

"A very curious fellow, this Rick." Josh remarked. "What makes a famous author decide to run a cafe in North Africa?"

"I really couldn't say." Kate replied. In all honesty she had no idea how Castle ended up owning a cafe.

"So you met him in Paris?" Josh questioned.

Kate could feel Josh's eyes boring into her but she did not turn to look at him. She did not want him to see the mixed emotions that were warring on her face.

"We met a few times." She conceded in a low voice.

Josh wanted to press her for a further explanation to that last remark but he did not as they had reached Captain Montgomery who was standing at the curb beside the waiting taxi.

"So, tomorrow at ten o'clock at the Prefect's office." Montgomery said, smiling.

"We'll be there." Josh said stiffly.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Captain."

Kate got into the taxi first and Josh followed her.

Captain Montgomery closed the door of cab and gave a perfunctory salute as the taxi drove off. He stood there looking bemused thinking over what he had witnessed inside the cafe.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The lights of the main room of the Cafe Americain had been switched off casting the room into darkness. The only illumination came from a couple of small lights that had been left on. The beam of the search light from the nearby airport came through the windows sweeping across the walls piercing the gloom with monotonous regularity. With the approach of the curfew hour the place had cleared out rapidly. No one wanted to be caught out after curfew. Once the last of the customers had departed the staff had quickly packed up and swept the place like a well drilled army platoon. They too did not want to spend the night in the lock up for getting caught out and about after curfew.

Castle was sitting at a table in the main room of the cafe. There was an empty glass sitting in the middle of the table. A bottle of bourbon was within easy reach of Castle's grasp. A half filled glass sat right in front of him. He picked up the glass and brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back and poured the drink down his throat. He winced momentarily at the burning sensation in his throat.

Setting the glass down on the table Castle reached for the bottle and refilled his glass. He killed that shot just as quickly and refilled the glass.

No matter how much he drank the alcohol could not ease the pain he was feeling. Seeing her again had been like a savage knife twist in the heart. She had looked so beautiful tonight, as beautiful as he remembered. More beautiful than he remembered.

He had surprised himself at how restrained he had been. Many had been the times he had rehearsed in his head what he would say to her if he ever saw her again, most of it would not have been pleasant. He had vowed to himself that he would try and hurt her just like she had hurt him. However any thought of doing that had flown out of his head the moment he saw her sitting there at the table. She may not have loved him but he could not bring himself to be cruel towards her. There had been so many things he wanted to say to her, to ask her but the cafe had not been the right place not with Davidson and Captain Montgomery sitting there. So he tried to play the role of the charming host. Even he knew that he had not pulled that off but he had managed to do the best he could.

Castle picked up his glass and took a big sip of the bourbon. Perhaps if he drowned himself in alcohol it might ease the pain he was going through, perhaps it might make him forget.

Lanie Parish emerged from the staff room. She had changed from the bright, sparkling dress she had been wearing while playing for the customers. She was now dressed in something more conservative, a dark coloured skirt, jacket and a small hat. A concerned frown swept across her face when she saw Castle sitting at the table staring into space.

"Castle?" She said as she came to stand beside the table.

Castle did not respond to the sound of her voice he just continued to stare into space for a moment before he picked up his glass and took a drink.

"Castle!" Lanie said, a little more louder.

"Yeah, what?"

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Not right now." Castle replied.

The look on Lanie's face depened with concern as she studied the man sitting at the table. Castle was in a grim mood. She had not seen him in this kind of mood for a long time. Not since they had sailed out of Marseilles. When he was in this kind of mood he could be difficult to handle. She remembered all too well that episode on the boat.

For most of the train journey to Marseilles Castle had been quiet. He sat in his seat staring into the distance, silent, looking miserable, defeated. Crushed. Then he had suddenly gotten up and gone to the club car to find himself a drink. She found him in the club car well into the early hours of the morning sitting at the bar with only a bored looking barman for company. It took all of Lanie's persuasive powers to coax him back to his seat but somehow she managed.

If the episode on the train was bad it only got worse once they got on the ship. From the moment they had stepped aboard Castle anchored himself in the lounge drinking shot after shot of bourbon. By nightfall he had become roaring drunk and belligerent. When a steward tried to cut off his drinks that was when things turned from bad to worse. He got into a fist fight with a couple of the ship's crew who had tried to escort him from the lounge, managing to put them down before he was restrained by reinforcements.

The captain of the ship had wanted to throw Castle into the brig but it was Lanie again who came to his rescue explaining to the captain what had happened and the reasons for Castle's behaviour. The ship's captain must have thought that she was the rebound girl and Lanie made no effort to make him think otherwise. All she wanted to do was to make sure that the brig did not become his room for the rest of the journey. Castle ended up sleeping off the binge for the remainder of the journey in his cabin.

"Are you planning on going to bed in the near future, Castle?" Lanie asked softly.

"No."

"You ever going to bed?"

"No."

"Well I'm not sleepy either."

Lanie removed the stool that had been placed on top of her piano and set it down. She sat down on the stool and opened the piano. Castle slowly turned to look at Lanie. He blinked a couple of times trying to focus on her.

"Don't you have a hot date with Sergeant Esposito?" He asked, after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"So what are you still here?"

"Javi doesn't mind waiting." Lanie said with a knowing smile.

Castle snorted and turned his attention to his bourbon. He took another sip of his drink.

"So how's it going with you two?" Castle asked.

The smile on Lanie's face deepened a little more. "It's going fine."

Castle cast a glance in Lanie's direction and saw the smile on her face. He felt a pang of envy and quickly looked away and resumed staring into the distance. Lanie was a very attractive young woman who could have her pick of any man. She certainly had a line of suitors forming up not long after they had landed in Casablanca. When she had started playing here at the cafe that line had grown longer. Yet she had chosen Esposito. Or was it that they picked each other? Either way Castle could tell that Lanie was happy, happier than he had ever seen her. Despite his own misery he was happy for Lanie.

He picked up his glass and drained it. He picked up the bottle and refilled the glass.

"That's not going to help, you know?" Lanie remarked.

"Yeah, well until I find something better this will have to do." Castle growled back and took a sip of his bourbon. He set the glass down on the table and stared down at it.

"Shouldn't you be going to Esposito?"

"I'll be going soon enough."

"Checking up on me?"

"Someone's gotta do it."

Castle snorted out a laugh. He picked the glass and took a big sip from it. Carefully he set it back down and stared at it.

"She looked beautiful tonight, didn't she. Lanie?"

"Don't do this yourself, Castle." Lanie sighed.

Castle lifted up his head and turned to look at Lanie. He saw the frown had returned to her face as she regarded him.

"Yeah, she did." Lanie said in a low voice after some moments.

Getting the answer he wanted Castle nodded his head and turned back to staring at his drink.

Lanie turned her attention to the piano and started playing a soft tune.

"They grab Ryan and she walks in." Castle said with a heavy sigh. "Well, that's the way it goes I guess, huh? One in, one out, eh Lanie?"

"Uh-huh." Lanie murmured.

"Lanie, if it's December 1941 in Casablanca, what time it is in New York?"

"Don't rightly know, Castle." Lanie replied. "My watch stopped."

"I bet they're all asleep in New York. I'll bet they're asleep all over America."

"I reckon so." Lanie agreed. "And so should you."

Suddenly Castle pounded the table with his fist unleashing the pent up anger he had been feeling. The sound was like a gunshot echoing in the room. The glasses and bottle of bourbon tottered unsteadily, ready to fall over before they settled. Lanie almost jumped off the stool. Castle buried his head in his hands for some moments letting out a long sigh. Slowly he lifted his head and scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to sober himself up, trying to get himself under control again.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." He muttered.

Lanie continued to play the piano watching Castle from time to time. She saw him prop his head in his hand and turn to her.

"What's that you're playing?" Castle asked.

"Just a little something of my own." Lanie said.

"Well stop it, you know what I want to hear."

"No I don't." Lanie said nervously.

Castle glared at Lanie.

"You played it for her," He accused, "you can play it for me."

Lanie shook her head. "I don't think I can remember it."

"If she can stand it, so can I." Castle growled. "Play it!"

"Okay, Castle, okay." Lanie sighed.

Without missing a beat Lanie began to play _As Time Goes By._ She looked across to Castle and found him staring into the distance once again. He had the look of a man drowning in his memories.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

9 May 1940:

Castle emerged from his apartment building in the Latin Quarter and paused on the side walk and looked up into the sky. He tilted back his hat and let his face catch the sun's rays. He started walking down the narrow street heading in the direction of his favourite little bistro. He had been away from Paris for several weeks and it felt good to be back. For how long he had no idea.

He always liked Paris and he had made it his home base for the past two years. He loved living in the Latin Quarter being so close to some great learning institutions and some great eateries that could be found in this district. In between writing books he made some money by dabbling in journalism, writing the occasional story for newspapers back in the States.

Castle had returned to Paris the night before. He had gone to Denmark on his way to Norway on a research trip for the next book he was writing. It was just his luck that he arrived in Copenhagen the day before the Germans came.

He had been woken up in the early hours on 9 April by frantic pounding on his hotel door. Still half asleep Castle had opened the door thinking that there was a fire somewhere in the hotel only to find a frightened looking hotel porter shouting at him in his heavily accented English that the Germans had invaded. Castle had gone to the window that overlooked Copenhagen's harbour to find numerous German ships disgorging soldiers.

Castle knew that with the arrival of German soldiers the Gestapo would not be too far behind. The Gestapo and him were not on the best of terms thanks to several trips he had made to Berlin over the past couple of years. It was not so much about his newspaper reports or colour pieces he had written about significant Nazi officials, even though they were critical about the current regime ruling Germany. It had to do with some of his under the table activities that had caught the attention of the security police and eventually their ire.

On his last trip to Berlin he had barely got out of there in time. The Gestapo had raided a meeting place arresting everyone they had found. Had Castle lingered five minutes longer at that meeting he would have been rounded up as well. He had no idea as to the fate of those people who had been rounded up but he could well imagine. With the authorities hot on his heels he had to get out of the country as quickly as he could. He managed to escape with the help of some brave people.

Seeing the Germans swarming though Copenhagen's harbour Castle realised that he had to leave and leave quickly. He did not bother to pack, he just got dressed, gathered up some small things and slipped out of the hotel room. He had learned from past experience to travel light and this time it came in handy.

Tiny Denmark was no match for the mighty German war machine. It was occupied in a matter of hours and the government capitulated before the day was over. Castle only heard about the surrender later whilst on the run. He had hid out in the country in the homes of friendly Danes. The nascent Danish underground also assisted him in leaving the country. It took Castle longer time than he would have liked to escape and finally return to Paris. But he had made it, finally.

As Castle walked along the street there was a growing feeling of tension in the air, like the ominous rumbling of an approaching thunder storm. The so called Phoney War had come to end with the invasion of neutral Denmark and Norway. Castle knew that France too would soon be confronted by the invading German army. It was not a question of if but when. He could see the tension on the faces of the civilians and soldiers that he had passed.

Castle walked up to a corner kiosk and purchased a copy of the Paris Herald Ledger, the daily English language newspaper. He stood beside the kiosk and frowned as he read the front page. There was growing speculation that British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain would soon resign. In Parliamentary debates he had been heavily criticised following the disastrous allied expedition to Norway.

Castle folded the newspaper and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket and resumed walking, he would read the rest of the paper when he got to the bistro. It had not escaped his notice that there were more men in uniform since the last time he had been here.

Despite all of that Castle was feeling a little happy. On arriving at his apartment last evening he had found a telegram waiting for him. It was from his publishers informing him that his recently released Derrick Storm novel, _Storm Rising,_was selling exceptionally well back in the States. Even his mother had sent a telegram congratulating him. Normally she would send him a letter telling him how harsh the critics were and including specially selected press clippings as evidence. He had to remind himself that he needed to write his mother a long letter. It had been some time since he had written to her. It had been even longer since he had last seen her.

Now that he was back in Paris he could do some more writing, he thought to himself. He had several chapters completed of his next novel. The research trip to Norway was now not possible so he would have to look elsewhere for the information he needed. Thankfully here in the Latin Quarter there were a number of university libraries which he could avail himself. It would not be too long before his publishers would be at him to get the book completed and sent over so they could get it ready to publish it.

Along with the demands for him to complete his next book there would also be letters from his editor and the head of the publishing company requesting he return to the States for meetings. He would decline the requests and eventually end up meeting them in some posh hotel in London to conduct the necessary business that was required before a book was published like he had done the last couple of times.

XXX

Madame De Cressy's bistro _La Belle Aurore_ was a small establishment of wood panelling and exposed beams. It had a rustic quality that was warm and welcoming and the food was home style Provençal from where the owner of the bistro originally hailed from. An old upright piano stood in the corner looking forlorn and unwanted almost begging for someone to come and start playing. That would happen in the evening.

There were a few people seated at the tables, mostly students from the nearby learning institutions, enjoying a late breakfast or an early lunch. All were reading newspapers or discussing the latest news, except for one young brunette woman. Castle had noticed her as he walked into the bistro. The young woman was seated at a table by the window engrossed in the book she was reading. There were a couple of other books beside her.

"Monsieur Rick!" came the excited cry of Madame De Cressy herself.

A short stout looking grey haired old woman dressed in black with a white apron slipped off the stool she was sitting and came from around the counter where she usually held court to greet Castle's appearance with open arms almost like some long lost relative. Castle beamed at the approaching old lady and bent down.

"Monsieur Rick, so good to see you again." Madame De Cressy declared as she hugged the life out of him. "Much too long you have been away."

"Good to see you too, Madame." Castle replied as he returned the hug.

Before releasing Castle from the powerful hold Madame De Cressy kissed him on both cheeks. She leaned back and looked up at him with a critical eye.

"You have lost a little weight, Monsieur Rick, no?"

"I have missed your cooking, Madame." Castle laughed.

It never failed to amaze him that Madame De Cressy's powers of observation were sometimes better than his. He had indeed lost a little weight during his time on the run.

"I bring you lunch." Madame De Cressy declared.

"No, no just a coffee, please Madame."

The old lady's eyes narrowed.

"I had a big breakfast." Castle explained hurriedly, not wanting to offend her. A grin rose to his lips. "Dinner tonight?"

The smile returned to Madame De Cressy's face and she nodded her head.

"What time shall I pick you up?"

"Pardon?"

"For dinner, what time shall I pick you up?" Castle's eyebrows waggled suggestively. "Dinner then maybe some dancing, eh?"

Madame De Cressy suddenly blushed furiously.

"Oh Monsiuer Rick..." The old lady laughed coquettishly as she gave him a playful tap on the arm.

Castle laughed and continued to smile at the old lady. Madame De Cressy was a formidable woman. He had learned of her story not long after he had found this bistro. At first she had not been forthcoming but he turned on the Castle charm and its magic worked. Madame De Cressy had opened the bistro nearly forty years ago with her husband after they had arrived from Provence. She had lost her husband and two sons in the charnel house that was Verdun in the First World War. Her two remaining sons were now in uniform serving somewhere along the border with Germany. Madame De Cressy now ran the bistro with the help of her two daughters.

"Go...go sit, I bring you coffee." Madame De Cressy commanded waving him away.

Castle chuckled as he turned around and sought out a table. There were a few empty tables which would soon be filled once lunch time arrived. La Belle Aurore had always been popular. Opening before sunrise to cater for the early risers and students before they set off to school. From midday there were students and teachers who came in for a home style lunch and then in the evenings the place filled up with all sorts. His face brightened when his eyes fell upon the young woman sitting by the window. Unbeknownst to her she was sitting at his favourite table.

He liked the table by the window because he could sit and watch the passing parade of people along the side walk. Sometimes he would make up a story about a man or a woman who caught his attention, or a couple who walked past arm in arm. He had conjured a character or two for one of his books by merely sitting at the window table and just watching the people walking by.

The other reason the table was his favourite was because of the bookshelves that were within easy reach. Madame De Cressy stocked the shelves with all her favourite American authors such as Hammett, Hemingway and Chandler as well as French writers. Pride of place in the American authors section was a good collection of Castle's works. Madame De Cressy thought by providing more reading material other than just the daily newspapers would encourage customers to stay longer. Castle made his way over to the table.

"May I sit down?" Castle inquired.

Kate Beckett looked up from the book she was reading. A frown of annoyance at being interrupted started to form on her face but it vanished as it quickly as it appeared when she saw the smiling man standing at her table. For some reason he looked familiar but at that moment she could not quite put her finger on. She had observed the exchange between him and the owner of the bistro, was amused by it. He seemed affable enough. Despite herself she also found him pleasing to the eye.

She dragged her eyes from Castle to look about the bistro before turning back to him.

"I don't see all the tables taken."

"Yeah, but the view is better here." Castle replied motioning to the empty chair. He had been pleasantly surprised to discover that she was American.

The other thing that caught Castle's attention were her hazel green eyes. He found them to be so captivating. It did not escape his eagle-eyed attention that there was an underlying sadness to those eyes. He could only wonder what the reason was that her made look sad.

"I don't know." Kate mused aloud, looking as if it was a big decision she was making. She continued to regard him carefully.

Castle offered up his best puppy dog look. Kate rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Relenting she waved Castle to the empty chair.

"Thanks." Castle shot her a big smile as he sat down.

Kate watched him silently as he sat himself down removed his hat setting to the side of the table and placing the newspaper beside it before she returned to reading her book. Castle watched her for a moment, studying her. She was dressed in a nicely cut dark blue jacket and matching skirt with a cream coloured blouse. He figured that it had come from some Parisian fashion house but not one of the big ones but it was stylish and more importantly to his way of thinking, looked damn good on her.

His eyes wandered to the books sitting beside her and his smile broadened when he saw that they were his works, _Storm Rising_ and a previous book _Storm Over Sergovia_.

"What's the book you're reading?" He asked.

"Hemingway's latest, _For Whom The Bells Toll._"

"That hack!" Castle scoffed good naturedly.

Castle had not read the book himself though he had a copy sitting on a shelf back at his apartment

but had heard from friends that Hemingway's latest foray in the literary world was pretty good and would give his own book set in Spain a good run for its money. It was based on Hemingway's experiences during the Spanish Civil War. Castle had promised himself that he would get around to reading it so that he could send Hemingway a letter telling how awful he found it. Hemingway had done the same thing to him when _Storm Over Segovia_ had been published, and followed it with another disparaging review of _Gathering Storm_. Castle could only wonder what acid dripping missive would soon be wending its way to from the great man about _Storm Rising_. It was their way congratulating each other for their published works.

Kate lifted her eyes from the book and looked at him, surprised at his outburst.

"He would never have written that book if I had never suggested it to him." Castle explained.

Kate raised an eyebrow in Castle's direction. "You know Hemingway?"

"Our paths have crossed from time to time." Castle conceded.

Whenever their paths had crossed Castle recalled, it involved copious amounts of alcohol. He had always thought he was a pretty good drinker but he quickly realised he was a mere novice compared to Hemingway's prodigious efforts. Castle was grateful that he and Hemingway did not meet up regularly because after every meeting he was left with thundering hangovers, little recollection of what transpired the night before and making vows to never, ever drink again.

A hint of a smile twitched at the corners of Kate's mouth before she nodded her head and then turned her attention back to the book.

"So have you read those other two books?" Castle inquired.

"Yeah."

"What do you think of them?"

Kate lifted her head from the book and looked over at Castle. She saw the eager, expectant look on his face. She was about to answer him but paused when she saw the approach of Madame De Cressy.

"One coffee for Monsieur Rick." Madame De Cressy announced as she set the cup down on the table in front of Castle. Castle looked up. "I make it myself"

"Merci, Madame."

"Would Mademoiselle like another coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Kate replied.

Madame De Cressy smiled and nodded her head. She looked down at Castle. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She gave him an encouraging smile and a wink before she turned and went to get another coffee.

Castle almost laughed at the old lady's less than subtle urgings. He reached for his cup and brought it up to his lips and took a sip of the hot liquid. He closed his eyes savouring the strong flavour. It had been at least a couple of weeks since he had a good cup of coffee. Opening his eyes again he found that Kate had returned to reading her book.

"You haven't answered my question." Castle remarked as he set his cup down.

Kate let out a small sigh as she book marked the page she had been reading and closed the book. She got the distinct impression the man was not going to give up until he had an answer to his question.

"Why are you so interested in my opinion?" Kate demanded, trying not to sound irritated.

"I like to know what other people think of them. An intelligent young woman like yourself would have an opinion, no doubt." Castle replied. "Call me curious."

"Well, curious..."

Castle let out a burst of laughter. Not only was this woman beautiful and had good taste in authors but she was witty as well. He was finding that he liked her more and more with each passing minute. He smiled as he gazed at her silently waiting for her to speak.

Kate had been surprised at her banter, she had not intended it. It simply just came out of her mouth.

Looking at him she saw the expectant look in his eyes. Those rather appealing blue eyes of his. Suddenly it came to her why he looked familiar. He was the author Richard Castle. She remembered reading an article about him in Life magazine about a month ago just before his latest book was published.

It startled her to realise that she was sitting at a table with her favourite author whose books had meant so much to her, mean so much to her. His books had been like a bright shining light of hope as she had made her way through that dark tunnel of misery. Desperately she tried to keep that realisation from her face. She was churning inside with excitement.

There had been a few times she had wanted to write to tell him how much she enjoyed the book of his that she had just finished reading, how it had helped her. Once or twice she had even written the letter but had never sent it.

The mischievous side of her all of a sudden reared its head as she looked at him. He had a cocky smile on his face. She decided to have a little fun with him. To take the mickey.

Kate reached over and picked up the copy of _Storm Rising _and waved it.

"I don't know about this Castle guy." Kate said with a straight face and a shake of her head. She set the book down and looked at him. "His work has become so hackneyed, you know? So cliché." Kate paused and tilted her head as she tried to find the right words. "I can't help but wonder if he's got anything new to say."

The smile on Castle's face slipped on hearing her words. A pained expression flickered in his eyes.

"One coffee for Mademoiselle." Madame De Cressy announced as she appeared at the table. She set the cup down on the table and collected Kate's empty cup. Kate gave the old woman a nod of thanks.

Madame De Cressy looked at the young woman and then at Castle. The author had not registered the presence of the bistro owner. His gaze was fixed on the young woman. Madame De Cressy smiled knowingly before she silently moved away.

A stunned Castle watched as Kate picked up her cup and took a big sip of the coffee.

"This is really good coffee." Kate remarked non nonchalantly as she set down the cup.

"You think my...his work is..." Castle stammered unable to complete the question.

Castle stared at Kate and saw amusement dancing in her eyes. Her lips slowly curved up into a warm smile. He had been had. He shook his head in astonishment.

"Wicked woman." He chided good naturedly.

Kate smiled even more and Castle found himself smiling back at her.

"How do you do, I'm Richard Castle." Castle held out his hand to her.

"Kate Beckett." Kate took his hand and shook it.

"Pleased to met you, Kate Beckett."

"Likewise, Mr Castle."

"Please call me Rick."

Kate nodded her head.

Castle motioned to his book. "So what do you really think of _Storm Rising_?"

For reasons he could not fathom he wanted to know Kate's opinion of his latest work. He had stopped reading critics' reviews of his books long ago after his first or second published book. He never read the press clippings his mother sent over. For the most part they were hacks who could barely string words together let alone sentences, who dipped their pens in a well of bile and acid and revealed their jealousies by tearing to shreds his books in their reviews. He had a select circle of people who he trusted to give him their honest opinions of his books and was satisfied with that. Also he liked to hear the opinions of the people who actually bought and read his books.

"It's good." Kate said.

"Just good?"

"It's great."

"Good and great." Castle said. "Wow, succinct and to the point."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rick." Kate shot back.

"I want you to say what you really feel about the book." Castle told her. "I'm a big boy I can take criticism."

Kate cocked her head to the side as she looked at the famous author. Unconsciously she started twirling strands of her hair with her finger.

"I read a review not long ago, and I guess it best describes what I think of the book." Kate said.

Castle nodded his head silently encouraging her to continue.

"It's a reminder of what good pulp fiction is all about." Kate paused and smiled shyly. "It creates in us a desire of a world of startling imperfection, so we can rise above and become the heroes we always imagine ourselves to be."

Castle's eyebrows rose up in surprise. That was probably one of the best descriptions of his work that he had ever heard. As his eyebrows came down to their normal position a smile spread across his face. He smiled even more as he watched Kate duck her head and reach for her coffee. He could have sworn he saw her blushing. He reached for his own cup and brought it to his mouth.

"So what brings you to Paris?" Castle inquired.

"I came over a couple of years ago for a semester liked it and when I finished college I came back."

"So what is it you do?"

"I work at the Sorbonne."

"Oh let me guess." Castle said, suddenly excited. "You're working on your doctoral thesis on medieval romance novels?"

Kate smiled and shook her head slowly.

"What about a thesis on the impact of Roman civilization on the Gallic tribes?"

Again Kate shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak.

"No, no don't tell." Castle said. "You're a lecturer? You lecture on the romance languages?"

"No."

"You lecture on European history?"

"No."

Castle frowned a little in concentration as he regarded the young woman. Suddenly his face brightened.

"Oh I know, I know, you lecture on American literature!" He declared proudly, nodding to his books.

This time Kate did laugh as she shook her head. Castle was plunged into further thought.

"I'm not doing a doctoral thesis, and I'm not a lecturer." She said.

"Don't tell me, I'll guess it." Castle interjected. "I'm pretty good at guessing."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I work in administration." She muttered.

Castle's growing excitement was suddenly deflated. He pouted at her.

"Such a party pooper." He said, shaking his head. "I would have guessed, eventually."

"Yeah, at the rate you were going we could have been here for ever."

"Would that have been so bad?" Castle grinned at her.

Kate bit on her lower lip as she tried not to contemplate that thought. Glancing at her watch she saw with alarm what the time was. Reaching for her coffee she quickly drained the cup. She set the cup down and looked at Castle.

"Unlike you Mr Castle I do have a job to go to." Kate announced. She gathered the books and picked up her purse. She rose to her feet. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

Castle automatically rose to his feet. He did not want her to go.

"Please have dinner with me." He said hurriedly.

Kate shot the author a look of surprise. A small frown started to form on her brow. She knew well his reputation when it came to women. There had been many a picture published in the newspapers showing Castle with some beautiful starlet hanging off his arm with an accompanying racy story about the couple.

"Have dinner with me, Kate." As Castle stared at Kate he was not above begging until she agreed.

"Don't you have a hot date all ready, Castle?"

"Huh?"

Kate gave him a tight lipped smile as she nodded in the direction of where Madame De Cressy was sitting behind the counter. Castle glanced in the old lady's direction. Understanding swept over him.

"Oh I'm sure she will understand." Castle said with a grin. "Besides she all ready turned me down."

"Poor you." Kate said mockingly.

"Please have dinner with me."

"Why, so I can be your latest conquest?" Kate challenged.

"I was kind of hoping that I'd be yours." Castle said quietly, hopefully.

Kate bit on her lip trying not to smile as she regarded the hopeful look on his face. Reaching her decision she finally shook her head.

"Pity." Castle said sadly. "It would have been great."

Kate allowed the smile to show on her face as she stepped up to him. Her mouth close to his ear.

"You have no idea." Kate purred.

Castle was stunned. He could only stare at her as Kate walked off making her way over to the counter to pay for her coffee. He swore he saw an extra sway in her hips as she walked. He continued to stare as Madame De Cressy refused Kate's money waving her away with a smile. Reluctantly Kate moved from the counter and headed for the door, casting a glance in Castle's direction. She gave him a final parting smile.

Castle had forgotten how to breathe.

XXXXX

_**So what do you think of this effort, Dear Reader? Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

10 May 1940

Kate walked slowly along the street as she made her way to La Belle Aurore. She tried to keep her face neutral but it was a difficult task on a day like today. Before leaving her apartment she had heard on the radio the news that the Germans had invaded.

She wanted to believe that the French Army would be able to repulse the invaders but she was not hopeful. The world had seen what the German army had been able to do up till now. No doubt the French would put up a heroic fight to defend their homeland but the outcome would be the same.

Another country would be added to the list of countries that had fallen under the Nazi jackboot. One thing she was certain of was that things would never be the same again, she thought to herself.

Soldiers, having heard the news emerged from buildings, pausing long enough to give one final goodbye to their loved ones before hurrying away to their designated assembly points. Kate understood the churning emotions those loved ones left behind were feeling right now. She had experienced it herself not all that long ago. She hoped those loved one would get to see their soldiers again.

La Belle Aurore was filled with people Kate discovered the moment she entered the bistro. She stood looking about searching for a spare seat. All the table were taken. There was not even space at the counter with both men and women having coffees or something a lot stronger, while they listened to the latest news reports broadcast from the radio that was perched on a shelf behind the counter. There were so many people. She had never seen the place so full. It seemed to Kate that they had come to a place which was welcoming, comforting in a time of crisis. To be with people who were experiencing the same kind of emotions, fears, worries as everybody else.

Kate had come to the bistro for breakfast and perhaps because she did not want to be alone on a day like today.

That was not the main reason she had come. If she had merely wanted breakfast she could have fixed something up at home. If she wanted to be with other people she could have gone straight to work. The real reason Kate had come to the bistro was because she was hoping to find a certain author. Her face fell when she did not see him amongst all the people.

Kate felt a little foolish and even more so when she thought back to the evening before.

Having left the bistro at lunchtime and returned to work, Kate had found it hard to concentrate on her work. All throughout the afternoon thoughts of the famous author kept intruding almost to the point of distraction. There were moments when she would find herself staring off into space thinking about the man she had had coffee with.

When she had finished for the day she had intended to go straight home but her feet had other ideas and she found herself entering Madame De Cressy's bistro. She secretly hoped that Castle would be there. All afternoon she had been thinking about his offer of dinner and remonstrated with herself for declining his dinner invitation. She hoped that she could take him up on his offer.

She had hidden her disappointment behind a shy smile on finding Rick Castle was not there. The ever observant Madame De Cressy had noticed the young woman's disappointment and kept her company until Kate had finished the meal the old lady insisted she eat and headed off home to her apartment.

Kate was disappointed to find that the table by the window was occupied by two men who were currently engaged in an animated conversation. From the looks of things the conversation was getting pretty heated. It was hard not to overhear them. They were arguing about the invasion.

"Mademoiselle Kate." Madame De Cressy said, capturing Kate by the arm.

"Hello Madame, seems you are very busy this morning." Kate observed.

"With the Boshe coming, makes everyone hungry." Madame De Cressy replied with a shrug of the shoulders. The old lady manoeuvred Kate in the direction of the window table.

"There are people, Madame." Kate pointed out.

"Not for long." Madame De Cressy said with a grin.

The animated conversation between the two men at the table had escalated as Kate suspected. It would not have surprised her to see the two men resort to fisticuffs.

"Guillaume, Etienne!" Madame De Cressy barked.

The two men stopped their argument and turned to look at Madame De Cressy who was scowling.

"Assez!" The owner of the bistro jerked her thumb in the direction of the door.

Both men knew well enough not to argue with Madame De Cressy. Looking suitably chastised they immediately they finished their coffees, got to their feet and slinked away like a pair of naughty schoolboys.

Kate sat down in one of the vacated chairs and looked up at Madame De Cressy.

"Coffee?" The old lady said.

"Yes, please, Madame."

Madame De Cressy smiled, nodded her head before turning and walking to the counter to get Kate's cup of coffee.

Kate gazed out the window watching the people walking by.

XXX

Castle let out a loud yawn as he walked down the street. He felt tired like he had not slept a wink. He should have stayed in bed and slept for a little longer but he knew that he would not have been able to fall asleep again no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to. He had showered which revived him a little before he dressed and headed out.

After having left La Belle Aurore yesterday he had gone back to his apartment and planted himself in front of his typewriter. He had been gripped with a passion and need to write that he had not felt in a long time. He had been excited to be writing. He had been inspired to write.

It had taken him only the length of time for the journey from the bistro to his apartment to create in his head a new character for the book he was writing. It took about an hour to flesh out the new character on paper but he was left with more questions than answers about the young woman he had met at the bistro. All the same she had been the inspiration for the new character. A character that would be the perfect foil for his hero Derrick Storm. A smart and sassy young woman.

He had been growing tired of Derrick Storm for some time now despite all the success he had from his books. The latest novel had not taken him long to write. While it was a success and more than likely it might be his most successful Derrick Storm novel yet, Castle did not not think it was his best effort.

There had been a time when it was fun writing about Derrick Storm. It had been exciting. Now it felt to him like it was hard work. There were no surprises left. He seemed to know what was going happen every moment of every scene. It was true that a writer should know what is going to happen every moment of every scene, that was his job after all.

Yet there had been more than a few times while he was writing when the characters took over the story and moved it in a direction he had not intended. During those times he was merely the cypher to get the story written not the creator. That is what surprised him. That is what excited him. It was the magical part of being a writer.

There were no more surprises when it came to Derrick. There was no more excitement when it came to Derrick. There was no magic. Derrick Storm had become predictable. He hated predictable.

After sketching out the new character Castle set about typing. For the rest of the afternoon, without pause he typed, the words flowing smoothly and effortlessly. Afternoon turned into evening but he continued writing. The only music in the apartment was the machine gun like chatter of the typewriter keys. When evening turned into the early hours of the morning he was still writing. By the time he had stopped writing his fingers were aching from the furious pounding of the typewriter keys. He had been astonished to discover that he had bashed out out three more chapters of the book.

Sure the new chapters would need revisions and editing but his publisher stateside would be more than pleased to receive these new chapters. There might a little quibbling from them about the change in direction of the story but that was nothing that he could not handle.

Now after a few hours of sleep he was heading back to La Belle Aurore. His stomach was grumbling from the lack of food. He could not remember the last time he had eaten. He needed to be nourished with Madame De Cressy's breakfast fare but more importantly he was hoping to meet Kate Beckett again.

Even when he had finally dragged himself off to bed he had not been able to sleep for long. Thoughts of Kate Beckett kept dancing in his head. The sound of her sultry, breathy voice as she whispered in his ear that held untold promise and mischief in equal measure had left him breathless.

Even now with a new day he found he could not stop thinking about that beautiful young woman that had so captivated him. It had been such a long time any woman had been able to do that to him.

Castle at first did not register the sombre looks on the faces of the people he passed by, nor did he take much notice of the all the soldiers who were running past. It was only when he reached the newspaper kiosk and saw the screaming headlines did he realise. The Germans had invaded.

The light and happy mood that he had when he had left his apartment dissipated. He had expected an invasion but no so soon.

Stepping through the front door of La Belle Aurore he found the place packed with people. It did not surprise him as Friday mornings were always one of the busiest times for the bistro. Yet on this particular Friday morning it was understandable there were more than usual. It also did not surprise him the normal convivial atmosphere was gone replaced by a sombre mood. The radio was switched on and a number of people were leaning over the counter to hear the latest news reports.

Castle saw a sombre looking Madame De Cressy approaching him. She held in her hand a large mug of coffee.

"Monsieur Rick, just in time." The old lady announced. She passed over the mug. "Now go, save your woman."

Before Castle had a chance to speak Madame De Cressy was propelling him in the direction of the window table. He had no idea what she had meant. He had taken a couple of steps when his eyes found Kate sitting at the window table. The smile that started to rise to his lips suddenly froze when he saw that there was a man sitting at the table as well.

From the look of her body language Castle could tell that she was not happy with the lothario's attentions. She was frowning and leaning as far away from him as possible while the man leaned towards her. He certainly did not like the man's intentions. The man was hitting on her.

Castle quickened his steps towards the table. Kate saw his approach and relief swept across her face. Castle smiled as he reached the table. He held out the mug of coffee to her.

"Here you are, honey. Sorry I'm late."

Kate reached for the coffee. She graced him with a small smile. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the mug from his hand. He returned her smile before he turned his attention to the lothario.

The man glared up at Castle.

"Parlez-vous, en anglais?"

"Oui" The lorathio replied.

"Hit the bricks buddy." Castle growled. He punctuated the remark with a dark menacing glare.

The man rose to his feet. He was ready to take umbrage at the intrusion. He clenched his fists as they rested at his sides. Castle saw the fists. He towered over the man and leaned closer to him.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Castle warned. "Because I'll bounce you around the walls and toss you out on your ass."

The man glared at Castle. Castle stared back unblinkingly.

"Now, walk away."

The man continued to glare but he saw the cold dark, dangerous look in Castle's eyes. Quickly he realised that he stood little chance against the taller Castle if they got into a fight. He did as Castle ordered. He turned and walked away quickly. Castle watched the man until he left the bistro.

Castle's face lightened and as he turned to face Kate a smile rose to his face. He sat down in the chair that the lothario had vacated. Kate quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Honey?" She questioned. "A bit presumptuous?"

"Hey, it was the first thing that came into my head and I ran with it." Castle shrugged.

Kate nodded her head slowly. She brought the mug to her lips and took a sip of the coffee.

"You're welcome, by the way." Castle said, grinning.

"Yes, thank you." Kate's face coloured. She was very grateful he showed up when he did.

Castle let out a yawn. Guiltily he covered his mouth.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"The knight in shinning armour act a bit taxing for you, Castle?"

"What, no?"

Castle stiffled another yawn.

"Am I keeping you up?" Kate asked.

"Actually you did." Castle replied.

Kate shot him a questioning look.

Castle saw the look on her face and was about to explain but the arrival of Madame De Cressy bearing plates of food for each of them. She gave them each a smile as she placed the plate in front of them. To Castle she gave him a wink.

"Bon appetit mes amis." She added before moving off.

Castle looked down at his plate and then looked at Kate, smiling. Trust Madame De Cressy to know exactly what they wanted. His smiled deepened when he heard Kate's stomach rumbling. She gave him an embarrassed look before she picked up her knife and fork. Castle laughed as he reached for his own cutlery.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts, Dear Reader?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kate cast a glance across to Castle as they strolled along the street. There was little space between them and from time to time their shoulders bumped which elicited a small smile from each other. They had not said much since they had left the bistro preferring to enjoy the companionable silence as they walked down to the river.

Kate found it a little hard to believe that she had decided to forsake work today. Very rarely did she take a day off. She could not believe that she had allowed the man walking beside her to convince her. Not that she was grumbling about her decision. She had not needed much convincing. With the Germans invading, the office would be a mournful sombre place and she doubted that much work would have been done anyway. A walk along the Seine in the company of her favourite author seemed like a much better alternative.

Crossing the street they reached the embankment. The cathedral of Notre Dame rose majestically before them. They stood close together and for a few minutes just gazed at the cathedral. Kate saw a number of people were making their way into the cathedral, no doubt seeking solace from the Almighty in these dire times. Some were dressed in their Sunday best while most were dressed in their everyday clothes. Many churches throughout the city and the rest of the country would be overflowing with people today praying for deliverance from these dark times.

Kate's eyes moved away from the famous cathedral and settled upon a tourist boat as it cruised by. There were a few people seated with their faces turned towards Notre Dame. A tour guide in uniform stood at the front of the passengers relaying information about the cathedral. Kate could just make out some of the words of what the tour guide was saying.

Kate realised that in all the time she had spent living in Paris she had never gone on a river cruise. She had visited the art galleries and museums regularly and of course the Eiffel Tower, and several other famous tourist attractions but never once had she gone a river cruise. He had promised her to take her on a river cruise but had never done so. There was always something coming up that prevented it. She would have loved to have gone on a cruise. Well with the things the way they were it might be a long time before she got the opportunity, she thought sadly.

Castle had been gazing at the cathedral but after a few minutes he had turned away to focus on the woman standing beside him. A much better subject to observe he thought to himself. He liked watching her. It did not escape his keen observation the sad, wistful look that settled on her face as she watched the river boat pass by.

"Hey, do you want to go and see a movie?" He asked suddenly. "There's a good one one playing."

Kate looked at Castle incredulously.

"The Germans invade and you want to go and see a movie?"

"Yeah, why not?" Castle shrugged. The smile returned to his face. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Kate could not believe what she was hearing.

"I don't see any fun with the Germans invading, Castle."

"I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean?" Kate demanded.

The smile on Castle's face faltered a little under Kate's intense green eyed gaze. He paused a moment to let out a sigh and run his hand over his face as he marshalled his words. He looked at her again.

"With the world about to go to hell in a handbasket, I thought it might be a good idea to do something that would take our mind off things, even for a little while." He said quietly.

He had a point, Kate thought to herself. All of a sudden she felt a little bad for being irritated at him for his suggestion of seeing a movie being fun.

"Come on, Kate." Castle urged. He gently nudged her shoulder. She cast a glance up at him and saw the warm smile on his lips. Her eyes travelled up his face to his eyes. Those compelling blue eyes.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Kate asked finally, after some moments of silence.

"_The Hunchback of Notre Dame!_" Castle declared, waving his hand in the direction of the cathedral.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned away from his beaming face. She had to bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing. One moment he could be serious and the very next moment he could be a young excitable boy. She shook her head.

"Ok, not a Charles Laughton fan." Castle said to himself in a low voice. "How about _Stagecoach_?"

Kate cast a glance in his direction. An arched eyebrow aimed at him told Castle all he needed to know.

"Right, scratch John Wayne from the list."

Castle frowned as he searched his memory of the movies that were playing currently.

"Oh, I know." He announced suddenly. "How about _Gone With The Wind_?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Castle said, surprised. "It's a great movie. Have you seen it?"

"No."

"No, you haven't seen it, or no you don't want to see it?"

"No to both."

"But why?"

"Too long." Kate explained. "By the time it's finished the Germans will be here."

"Yeah, you could be right." Castle conceded. He had seen it when it premiered in Paris. What he remembered most about the film was that it was overly long. Having to sit in a seat for nearly four hours had rendered certain parts of his anatomy numb. No he did not want to do that again any time soon.

Suddenly his face brightened. "I know, I know."

Kate was amused by the excitement in both his voice and demeanour.

"_At The Circus._" Castle declared confidently.

Kate did not speak. She turned to watch the river.

"Come on Kate, you got to like the Marx Brothers. Who doesn't like the Marx Brothers?"

Kate pursed her lips as she considered. She did like the Marx Brothers. She had meaning to go and see the movie but had not gotten around to seeing it.

"Kate, can I be honest with you?"

Kate turned to face Castle.

"You mean you haven't been so far?" She challenged.

"Look, I find you an incredible and compelling woman." Castle said. "Extraordinary even. And I want to spend as much time with as you will allow."

Kate blinked with surprise at his words. Looking into those blue eyes of his she saw the honesty and sincerity that resided there. She felt her cheeks start to burn as a blush blossomed. No one had ever call her extraordinary. She turned away from his gaze but she could feel his eyes on her.

"You hardly know me, Castle." Kate replied quietly.

"What better way to get to know you?"

Kate bit on her lip nervously. Truth be told she wanted to spend time with him. She had played hooky from work just to be with him.

"All right." Kate announced. "The Marx Brothers it is."

"Great." Castle said excitedly.

Kate smiled at his excitement.

"Come on then, let's get going."

Castle reached for her hand and pulled her way from the wall. At the touch of his hand on hers Kate felt as if a current of electricity shot through her. It shocked her. Her first instinct would have been to pull her hand away but she was surprised at herself that she did not do that but allowed herself to be pulled along the street.

"Isn't it a little early for the cinema, Castle?"

"Yeah it is."

"So where are you taking me?"

"I thought we'd kill a bit of time."

"By doing what?"

"By going on a river cruise."

"River cruise?"

"Yeah, I know a guy."

Kate felt her heart skip several heartbeats. She stared at a beaming Castle. It was as if he had read her mind. He could not read her mind, she told herself. It was just coincidence. Casting aside her surprise she focused on the fact that Richard Castle was going to take her on a river cruise. She could not help but smile at that thought.

"Castle, what did you mean back at Madame De Cressy's, I kept you up?" Kate asked.

"You remembered that, huh?" Castle cast a nervous look at her.

"Yeah."

"Memory like an elephant." Castle muttered.

"Hey, who you calling an elephant?"

"I didn't call you an elephant." Castle defended himself. "I said 'memory like an elephant'. Big difference."

Their good natured bickering continued as they walked along the street.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts, Dear Reader would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How far is this place, Castle?" Kate called out.

"Not long, we're nearly there."

Kate was looking up at the sky to the gathering dark clouds. What had started off as a bright sunny day had gradually changed the further they headed away from Paris and into the countryside. She did not need a report from the meteorological office to know that the rain was not far off from coming. She silently hoped that they reached their destination before the rain came.

Getting caught in the rain whilst in an open two seat sports car was certainly not her idea of a fun day out in the countryside. For a brief moment she was regretting agreeing to this trip. That moment passed quickly though. What she did regret was not bringing a headscarf, the wind was blowing her hair all over the place.

When he had suggested they go away for the weekend she had not hesitated. That surprised her more than anything. They had known each other for less than ten days and there was she agreeing to go away with him.

Normally she was reserved when it came to relationships with men, building a wall around her. Her heart had been broken a few times so she chose to protect herself with a self imposed wall to keep the pain at bay. Castle had other ideas. He had been able to scale the wall.

Looking across she saw the contented smile on Castle's ruggedly handsome face and she could not help but smile as well. Castle glanced in her direction and his smile deepened. His hand left the steering wheel and came to cover hers that rested on her thigh. She turned her hand to capture his hand giving it a squeeze.

No, she was not truly surprised that she had not hesitated when he suggested they go away for the weekend. She had not asked for time to consider the invitation. She had not paused to think over all the implications the invitation held or implied. She had not even paused to consult with Lanie Parish whom she had befriended when the woman came to play at La Belle Aurore in the early evenings before she headed off to play at some of the clubs in the Latin Quarter. When Castle brought up the suggestion while they sat at their table sipping wine and listening to Lanie playing the piano. Kate had only word. Yes.

Castle was different to all the men she had ever met. At first there had been his words that had attracted her to him. There was a very strong physical attraction no doubt but there was more. He was fun to be with. He made her laugh. Usually at his expense. She had not much smiled let alone laughed in such a long time. For her up till now there had not been much to laugh about. He had a way of making her forget about her troubles. He could challenge her just like she challenged him, something which she noticed he seemed to like.

They had left the main road from Paris about half an hour ago and were now travelling on one of the secondary roads. They passed through a number of small towns and villages lined with stone cottages and other buildings and pastures where a handful of cows or sheep were grazing oblivious to the passing car. Kate had noted that Castle would always slow down when passing through the villages and then opening up when they had cleared the village and were on the open road again.

She had to admit that she rather liked this little sports car. It was a MG J Type if she was not mistaken. A part of her was just itching to get behind the wheel and take it for a spin. Maybe if she played her cards right she might be able to convince Castle to let her drive on the journey back to Paris.

"You never told me where you got this car." Kate said.

"I borrowed it from a guy I know."

"That guy you were talking to outside La Belle Aurore?"

Castle cast a glance in Kate's direction and nodded his head. He turned back to the road just it began to curve.

"That was Colin." Castle explained. "He works at the British embassy.

Kate had been walking to the bistro where they had agreed to meet. They had been meeting at La Belle Aurore most mornings for breakfast before she headed off to work. They had been meeting there in the evenings too before heading off to visit some club to dance the night away, or to see Lanie playing, or to see some movie.

As she neared the bistro she had seen Castle emerge with a tall sandy haired man dressed in a well cut business suit. The two men had shaken hands before the sandy haired man set off down the street in the opposite direction. She had been too far away to get a good look at the man and then thoughts of that man had vanished from her head when Castle had turned to see her approach. The beaming smile of greeting he flashed her was enough to drive all thoughts from her head and what thoughts that did remain were quickly blown away when they kissed.

"And what did you do to be able to borrow a car from an employee of the British Embassy, Castle?"

"My aren't we a little curious today?" Castle said.

"Well?" Kate demanded.

"I've done him a favour or two in the past," Castle replied, "and he was returning the favour."

"Uh-huh."

Kate was curious. He had been fairly open about himself, usually it was clothed in self deprecating humour as he recounted the anecdote but there were moments when he would become a little evasive. Kate was about to continue the line of questioning but stopped when she felt a spot of rain. She looked up at the steel grey sky and frowned. There were more spots of rain.

"Castle it's about to rain."

"We're nearly there."

Castle disengaged his hand from Kate's and placed it on the gear stick. The gears crunched as he shifted them. He pressed down the accelerator and the car picked up speed. A slight concerned look surfaced on his face. He glanced up at the sky which only made his frown deepen.

They had travelled only a mile further down the road when the heavens chose that moment to open up. Within seconds it came bucketing down.

"Castle stop the car and put the top up." Kate called out.

"We're almost there." Castle pointed with his hand to a distant stone cottage on Kate's left.

Castle slowed the car down and turned the wheel sharply onto the dirt track that wound its way toward the distant cottage. The rain was coming down harder with every passing moment. Castle put his foot down and the little sports car bounced over the ruts and splashed through puddles. Suddenly the car came to a halt.

"Keep going." Kate shouted.

"I'm trying." Castle shouted back.

The shriek of spinning wheels rose above the noise of the pouring rain.

"Umm, I think we're stuck." Castle announced.

Kate levelled a glare at him. She saw the stricken look on his face but at this moment in time she did not care about his feelings. In the space of a few minutes she was soaking wet.

"Run to the cottage." Castle ordered. "I'll bring our stuff."

Kate shot him another glare before she got out of the car. Her feet landed in a muddy puddle up to her ankles. Looking down she let out a curse that was lost in the noise of the rain. She looked in the direction of the cottage and saw that it was several hundred yards away. Glancing behind her she saw Castle pulling out their overnight bags, slinging one over his shoulder and tucking a basket under an arm.

He looked up and saw her standing by the car.

"Go, go, I got this." He told her.

Kate wanted to offer to help him with their luggage but he seemed to have it under control. Extricating herself from the puddle she moved to the side of the dirt road where the ground was a little firm and started jogging toward the cottage. She could hear that Castle was not far behind her.

By the time they reached the front porch of the cottage, they were both soaked right through to the bone. Kate reached the porch first and turned to glare at Castle. Her anger melted at the sight of his hat having lost all shape due to the rain. The sight was comical.

"You didn't think to bring an umbrella at least?" Kate said.

"I didn't think it was going to rain."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Castle set down the bags and the basket and dug into the pocket of his trousers. He pulled out the door key and held it up for Kate to see.

"Hurry up, Castle." Kate grumbled as she tried not to shiver.

Castle nodded his head. He stepped up to the door and shoved the key into the lock. It took several twists before the door unlocked. Removing the key from the lock he pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow Kate entry.

"I swear if I didn't know better, Castle I'd say you organised it." Kate muttered as she brushed him and walked into the cottage.

"What, the rain?"

"Yeah."

"I'm good but I'm not that good."

Inside the cottage was typically rustic with low wooden beams and panelling. Kerosene lamps were secured to the walls and a single electric light bulb was suspended above the middle of the room.

An old leather coach and two chairs were arrayed near the fireplace, and a table with four chairs served as a breakfast and dining table. To one side there was an alcove that served as the kitchen. On the opposite side beside the fireplace was a door that was open to the bedroom.

Kate came to stand in the middle of the room. The rain water was dripping off her and puddling on the wooden floor. Her clothes were so soaked from the drenching that they had mouldered to the shape of her body. She hugged herself to stop herself from shivering as she took in the room and its decore.

Castle carrying their luggage and basket struggled through the door. He paused a moment to kick the front door closed before moving further into the room. He set the luggage down and removed his misshapen hat, tossing it in the direction of the table. He turned to look at the silent Kate.

His eyes widened a little at the sight of the near diaphanous quality her clothes had taken. He tried not to stare at her clothes focusing on her face and her bedraggled hair which he found appealing. He grinned.

"At least the food hasn't been spoiled." He said nodding to the picnic basket.

Kate nodded her head and did not say anything.

On learning that Kate and Castle were going away for the weekend Madame De Cressy had made a fuss insisting they take with them the picnic basket which contained food she had prepared for their trip. Refusing the offered picnic basket was not an option as both Kate and Castle quickly discovered.

Castle's grin faded from his face when he noticed Kate was trying not shiver and not doing a good job of it.

"You're cold."

"Yeah."

"I'll get the fire going."

"That would be nice, Castle."

Castle moved quickly over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of kindling from the small container beside stacked firewood. From the mantelpiece he picked up a box of matches before crouching down. The first attempts to light the fire failed as did the next attempt and the one after that. The matches failed to ignite or would blow out before he was able to light the kindling.

Kate watched with growing frustration at Castle's failed attempts to light a match.

"You haven't managed to start the fire yet, Castle?"

Castle paused in trying to strike a match he held in his hand and turned to look up at Kate. His breath hitched in his throat. He might not have started the fire but the sight of her in her wet clothes and rain mattered hair was more than enough to kindle a slowly growing conflagration within him. Slowly and with a great deal of reluctance he dragged his eyes off her and turned his attention to getting the fire going.

"Not long, now." Castle informed her.

"Where have I heard that before?"

Castle chose not to make a retort at that last remark. He struck the match and watched as the sulphurous tip flared and burned. Carefully he brought the match to the kindling. He let out a low whoop of delight as the kindling caught. The flames licked at the kindling and grew and grew. He reached for some twigs and placed them over the kindling. The twigs caught fire quickly making Castle let out another whoop of delight.

"I'm going to change." Kate announced.

She turned and reached for her overnight bag grabbing it before marched into the adjoining bedroom. Castle was startled by the force of the slamming door.

XXX

When Kate emerged from the bedroom she had changed into dry clothes but still feeling the cold she had also put on the robe that she had thrown into her overnight bag. She had managed to dry her hair a little and comb out most of the kinks making her feel a little more presentable. She had taken only a couple of steps into the main room when she stopped suddenly. Whatever residual anger she may have had faded at the sight that confronted her.

Castle was standing at the table. Kate noticed that he had shifted the table a little closer toward the fireplace. He smiled on seeing her. Kate could not help but smile back at him.

Kate's eyes fell to the table. A chequered tablecloth covered the table and some of the contents of the picnic basket had been placed on the table. There was a plate where a selection of cheese had been arrayed. Another plate contained olives and there were a couple of other small plates that contained cold cuts and sliced hard boiled eggs and some dips. A loaf of bread had been sliced and left in the middle of the table.

Castle was holding a bottle in his hand and was in the process of pouring the wine into two glasses.

"I thought you might be feeling a little hungry after the journey." Castle shrugged as if to say it was no big thing.

"That's sweet." Kate replied.

And it was. Here she was silently blaming him for the rain and being angry at him and he goes and does that. The man never failed to surprise her. She walked over to the table and accepted the glass of wine he held out to her. She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Castle pulled out a chair for Kate to sit down. She nodded her thanks as she settled down. She took a sip of her wine and nodded her head in approval.

"Madame De Cressy threw into the basket a couple of bottles of her favourite red wine." Castle explained, noticing her expression.

"I would have thought she would have chosen champagne."

"She did but I've put that on ice, for later."

"Uh-huh." Kate murmured. She took another sip of her wine. "Madame De Cressy has thought of everything."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Kate smiled as she watched Castle sit down on opposite her.

"Come on Kate, dig in." Castle urged.

Kate hesitated. She looked over at Castle.

"Castle you better get out of those wet clothes." Kate said.

Castle grinned. "Why Kate Beckett are you trying to seduce me?"

"Good to know that's all it takes." Kate grinned back.

"I'm not that easy, I'll have you know." Castle huffed.

Kate rolled her eyes but could not hide the grin on her face. She took another sip of her wine before setting the glass down on the table.

"I'd rather not have to explain to your legion of adoring fans how you caught your death because you wouldn't change out of your wet clothes."

"Well, we can't have my legion of adoring fans thrown into mourning over my untimely demise."

Castle rose to his feet and started for the bedroom. Kate kept her eyes on him.

"Don't eat everything, Kate." Castle called out.

"What?"

Castle looked over his shoulder.

"I know what a voracious appetite you have." Castle punctuated the last remark with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Kate felt the heat rise up on her cheeks as she got the meaning of the double entendre. She quickly reached for her glass of wine and took a big sip of it.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Boneless. That was the first sleep infused thought that permeated through Kate's mind as she slowly rose to consciousness. Her body seemed to be floating like a leaf on the breeze, light and carefree. She could not remember the last time she had felt like this. The sound of rain falling on the roof reached her ears. She could feel a source of warmth very close beside her. Unconsciously she drew herself towards it, trying to burrow herself in that warmth, eliciting a sigh of contentment from her lips.

She wanted to continue sleeping but she was being drawn away from sleep. She tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. Keeping her eyes closed she listened to the sound of the rain upon the roof hoping that would lull her back to sleep. Underscoring the patter of the rain Kate heard another sound. She listened to the soft and steady breathing. With growing consciousness she registered a weight across her waist.

Snapping open an eye she saw through the curtain of her hair a body laying beside her. In that moment it all came back to her. A smile bloomed across her face. Pleasurable echoes continued to resonate through out her body reminding her of the night before. It certainly had not been a dream. Castle was laying on his side facing her with his arm draped almost possessively over her hip.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake Castle, Kate rose up and propped her head in her hand and gazed at him. She could not help but smile as her eyes slowly roamed over his face and down his exposed body. Her eyes widened with surprise on seeing some of the marks she had left on him. Did she really leave bite marks on his shoulder and neck?

Her eyes returned to his face. In repose some of the lines on his face had disappeared giving him a more youthful look. His sleep mussed hair fell across part of his face that Kate found adorable. His lips were curved upwards in a contented smile. It thrilled her no end to know that she was responsible for that smile on his face. She stared at him, drinking him in and realising that she could stare at him forever and never be able to get her fill of him.

Kate had to resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers over his face and brush the hair from out of his eye. During most of the night she had explored every part of his body as he had done with her. He had done things to her that had driven all rational thought from her head. Some things that even now made her blush just thinking about. She blushed even more when she recalled some of the things she did to him. She had loved every single moment of it. She had been demure and wanton, lustful and loving.

She had never felt more alive. With a startling clarity she realised that she felt happy, really happy. She could not remember the last time she had felt this happy. She was very glad that she had gone away with him.

Dragging her eyes away from Castle's sleeping form Kate looked in the direction of the small fireplace and saw that the fire had died down to mere glowing embers. Castle had been thoughtful enough to start the fire in this room when he had gone to change out of his wet clothes.

Not that she was feeling the cold now. She and Castle had generated more than enough heat. She looked to the window and saw that it was morning, the grey light spilling through the window and brightening up the room. Kate could have reached for her watch that she had deposited on the small bedside table to check the time but truly she could not be bothered. She did not really care what time of the day it was. It was still raining she noted.

Kate returned her gaze back to the sleeping Castle. She could easily picture herself waking up to him everyday. It was an image that appealed to her greatly.

Suddenly a sneeze erupted from her. Kate stilled. Shocked, mortified.

Castle blinked open his eyes and rolled on his back. The startled look vanished quickly as a warm smile swept across his face. Kate covered her mouth with her hand. Too little too late, she thought to herself.

"Kate, hi." Castle breathed. His smile deepened on seeing her face turning a deep shade of red.

"I could think of many ways a beautiful woman could wake me from my slumbers." Castle smiled as he gazed at her. "A soft sweet kiss, a gentle stroking hand on the chest, hot breath in my ear..."

"I'm sorry, Castle." Kate buried her head the pillow.

"Getting sneezed on was nowhere on my list."

"Sorry." Came Kate's muffled response.

"Bless you, by the way." Castle said with a chuckle.

Kate lifted her head.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Neither can I." Castle replied, laughing.

"Your laughter isn't helping, Castle."

Castle laughed even louder as he reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Kate buried her head in the crook of his neck and started nuzzling it. Castle kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

A few moments later Kate pushed herself up breaking away from his embrace and sat up. She smiled indulgently at seeing Castle's desire filled eyes roam up and down her body. She let him look. She liked him looking at her.

"So beautiful." Castle sighed.

Kate gave him a smile before she slid off him and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

Castle moved to grab hold of her to stop her from getting out of bed. His movement was sluggish and she easily danced away from his grasping hands. She laughed.

"I need a cup of coffee, Castle."

"But I need you." Castle whined in response.

"You can survive for a few minutes."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Kate told him firmly.

Kate picked up the discarded robe from the floor and pulled it on. She cast a glance in the direction of the bed and found Castle pouting like a young child. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Turning, Kate started for the door. She had taken only a couple of steps but stopped suddenly and cocked her head towards the ceiling. The peace and quiet of the room was shattered by the roar of aeroplane engines. The cottage seemed to shake as the planes swooped low and fast.

"Castle!"

Castle flew out of the bed and rushed to a fearful looking Kate, wrapping his arms around her. He found her trembling and he held her tightly.

"It's all right." He assured her. "They're ours."

Kate opened her mouth to say something but her words were drowned out by more planes flying over. They stood there holding each other listening to the departing sound of the aircraft. Castle understood why she was frightened. She must have thought that they were German aircraft.

"British Hurricanes, a flight of four by the sound of it." Castle assured her, glancing up to the ceiling. "Heading north."

Kate shot him a quizzical look and he gave her a small smile. "I've learned to recognise the sound of aircraft."

Kate nodded her head but did not say anything. Only when the British fighter planes were a distant, fading drone did Kate relax. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked at the man holding her and offered him a small smile.

"You want some breakfast, Castle?" Kate inquired finding her voice.

"I don't feel all that hungry."

"You have to keep up your strength up, you know?"

Kate gave Castle a quick peck on the cheek before disengaging herself from his comforting arms and head out of the bedroom. Looking over her shoulder she shot him a sultry look.

"Especially with what I have in mind for us for the rest of the day."

XXX

They were laying in bed recovering from another torrid bout of lovemaking. Kate was nestled against Castle's side, her head pillowed on his chest, their feet tangled together. A ghost of a smile was playing on her lips as she luxuriated in the way his fingers were gently stroking her back.

Castle looked down at Kate. It was late afternoon and the shadows were beginning to gather heralding the return of night. They had skipped lunch but had made up for that missed meal by having a big breakfast that Kate had insisted they have. Castle was grateful for that big breakfast. An amused smile rose to his lips as he recalled to mind the afternoon's activities. Kate had taken the lead and he was more than happy to let her. But one thought kept going around in his head. They had been making love as if the world was coming to an end.

In a way he thought it was. The world that they knew and understood was coming to an end.

The radio was switched on but had been turned down so they could listen to the latest news reports. At the moment there was some music playing, a mournful tune.

"The Germans have reached Amiens." Kate said. It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, they have." Castle replied quietly. "So much for the Maginot Line." He added dismissively.

""They're going to reach Paris soon."

"Yeah."

On hearing the tone in his voice Kate lifted her head from his chest and turned to look at Castle. She saw the thoughtful look on his face.

"Franc for your thoughts."

"Back home they'd bring only a penny." Castle grinned.

"I'm willing to be overcharged." Kate retorted. "Tell me."

"I was wondering."

"Yes?" Kate prompted.

"Why I'm so lucky?" Castle said slowly. "Why I should find you waiting for me to come along?"

"Why is there no other man in my life?" Kate said pointedly.

"The thought did cross my mind, yeah."

"That's easy." Kate rested her chin on his chest and continued to look at him. "There was."

"Oh?"

"He's dead."

Castle saw a flicker of sadness appear in her eyes. A look he had not seen in many days. A look he thought he would not see again. He could have kicked himself. If it was physically possible he would have done it.

"I'm so sorry." Castle frowned, silently cursing himself for ever having brought it up. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, Castle."

There were a number of questions that leaped into his mind but he did not voice them as now was not the time. Yes, he wanted to know as much about this compelling and extraordinary woman as he could. And in the time he had been with her he had found out some things about her and it only made him want to know more.

Kate lifted her head and slid her body upwards and captured his lips with her own in a searing kiss. Castle quickly forgot about his questions as he lost himself in her kiss.

XXX

Castle stood on the front porch of the cottage with his gaze focused on the sports car. It was mid afternoon. He had managed to extricate the car from where it had gotten stuck. Inspecting the vehicle he found that there were some damage. He was able to fix one or two things that he had found but there was other damage that would require the skills of a qualified mechanic to rectify. The patch up job he had done would be enough to get them back to Paris.

He had packed their luggage in the car and he was now waiting for Kate to emerge from the cottage. She had insisted on cleaning up the place before they left and he did not argue with her.

"What's the matter, Castle?"

Castle was startled by the sound of her voice. He had been lost in his thoughts that he had not heard her come out of the cottage.

"Nothing." Castle said shaking his head.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It not nothing." Kate said firmly. "Something's bothering you."

Castle regarded her concerned filled face. He reached out and slowly brushed the hair from out of her face tucking some loose strands behind her ear. He thought about coming up with something that would dispel that look but as he gazed into her hazel green eyes he found he could not. He could not lie to her. He had not done so and was not about to start now.

"Some of my activities may have gotten my name on the Nazis's wanted list." Castle confessed.

"What kind of activities are we talking about?"

"The kind that get you thrown in jail, if you're lucky."

A pained expression flickered across Kate's face as she recalled another time and another place. She quickly dispelled it.

"So why aren't you trying to get out of the country?" She demanded. "Why aren't you trying to go somewhere safe instead of going away for the weekend with me?"

Castle looked at Kate surprised at her outburst.

"Because I am very happy where I am right now." He said, honestly. "And there's no other place I want to be."

"Oh." Kate said softly.

Castle took hold of her hand and grinned that boyish lopsided grin that Kate loved to see.

"Come on, let's go home." He said. Kate nodded her agreement.

They stepped off the porch and made their way to the waiting car.

"Can I drive, Castle?"

"I don't know."

"You said I could drive back."

"When did I say that?"

"Are you afraid that I'm the better driver?" Kate challenged. "Afraid that your fragile ego might not be able handle the bruising it's going to get?"

"Ha!"

"Let me drive."

"I don't think so."

"You wont let me drive because you know I'm the better driver."

"I'm the better driver."

"There's only one way to find out, Castle."

They had reached the car and stopped. Castle looked at Kate. She had made a good point he conceded. Looking over at her he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Forcing a well practised pout to his face he dug into his pocket and pulled out the car keys and held them out to her. Kate released his other hand and snatched the keys skipping around to the driver's side.

"Strap yourself in Castle." Kate called out with a laugh.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts, would be appreciated Dear Reader**_

_**Con **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thursday 13th June 1940

Richard Castle emerged from the taxi. He pulled a bill and passed it over to the driver. The driver's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the note that he had been handed. He opened his mouth to

protest about not having enough change for five hundred francs.

"Keep it." Castle told him, waving his hand.

The cab driver stared at Castle in surprise.

"Keep the change."

"Merci, Monsieur."

Richard Castle strode briskly along the street looking for all the world like a man on a mission. His destination was La Belle Aurore. The Germans might have reached the outskirts of Paris but it did not mean morning rituals had to be broken. He had a yearning to see Kate. He had last seen her lounging in his bed only a handful of hours ago but it seemed like a lifetime. He had left her to sleep in with a kiss and a promise to meet at La Belle Aurore.

As he walked he surreptitiously looked about him. Recent experience in other cities and old habits had risen to the surface so he looked about to make sure he was not being followed. No one seemed to be taking any particular interest in him from what he could see. Yet he remained careful. With the Germans close and getting closer it was prudent to be cautious. He would not have put it past them to send in some elements ahead of the main invasion force.

A check of his watch told him that he was running a little late. He was late because he had some things to take care of. He had spent over an hour or more at the main post office trying to post off the first few draft chapters of his latest novel to his publishers. He had to pay a little more than he normally would have paid for postage just to ensure that package would get posted. Despite the money he had forked over there was still no guarantee that the chapters would get to their destination. He could only hope.

As he continued walking he saw an unmarked black coloured wagon with a set of speakers mounted on the back pass by him and pull up to the curb on the other side of the street a short distance ahead.

Castle tensed at the sight of the wagon. He kept an eye on it but no one was getting out. The driver remained in the cabin more interested in the newspaper he was perusing than anything happening out on the street.

Turning the corner Castle slowed his steps when he saw a man leaning against a lamp post perusing a newspaper. On recognising the man Castle relaxed a little as he approached. The man, hearing the approach of footsteps glanced behind him and saw Castle walking towards him. He folded the newspaper and tossed it into rubbish bin.

"Colin."

"Rick."

Colin Hunt may have looked like the English diplomat but there was no mistaking the East End Cockney accent that no amount of public school education sanding down could erase.

"I would have thought you and your people would have decamped to Tours with the French Government?" Castle said as the two men shook hands.

Three days ago the government of Premier Paul Reynaud had declared Paris an open city and a day later had shifted the seat of government to Tours. What most people did not say it was merely a case of delaying the inevitable.

"Some of them have, the rest are returning to Blighty." Hunt explained.

"What about you?"

"Leaving for London shortly." Colin shrugged his shoulders.

Castle nodded his head in understanding. Both men knew that the end was not long off in coming.

"What are you doing here?" Castle asked.

"I'm just tying up a loose end or two."

Castle gave the other man a questioning look.

"You and I know that it's too dangerous for you to remain here with the Germans about to come marching in." Hunt said.

Castle gave an indifferent shrug. It was not the first tight spot he had been in and if past form was anything to go by, it would not be the last.

"Look mate, I can get you out of the city. I have a couple of spare train tickets, one for you and one for your lady friend."

"Why would you do that?"

"Don't think I didn't ask myself that very same thing, after what you did to my car, mate." Colin grinned. "Bloody ruined the chassis, you did. It's going to cost me a king's ransom to have it fixed."

Castle gave him an apologetic look.

"Let's say I'm returning a favour, Rick." Colin added.

"Thanks, Colin but we'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Colin regarded Castle for a moment before he nodded his head. He held out his hand. Castle shook it. He watched as Colin crossed the street and walked towards the black wagon to give it a once over.

"Oh Colin." Castle called out.

Colin Hunt stopped and turned back to look at Castle.

"When you get back to London, you'll find a brand new MG waiting for you."

Castle felt really bad about what had happened to Hunt's car. Hunt was not too upset about the damage to his car, telling Castle not to worry about it. On his return to Paris Castle had sent a telegram to a guy he knew in London.

"Thanks, mate. You didn't have to do that."

"The least I could do."

"Mind how you go, mate." Colin Hunt gave a final wave goodbye and continued walking.

"You too Colin."

Castle hurried to La Belle Aurore.

XXX

Kate was standing at the window in La Belle Aurore and stared at the people that had gathered around a man selling newspapers that were hot off the presses. They were grabbing copies faster than he could hand them over. She did not have to read a newspaper to know that the news was not good. The looks on the faces of the people was all she need. Last Monday Paris had been declared an open city in the hope that the invaders would not start shelling it. There was an air of resignation and defeat amongst the populace. It would be a long time before there was any good news.

Kate should have been feeling a little happy today but she was not. The news that she had received earlier this morning had changed everything. She had been startled to find Wil Sorenson standing on her front doorstep. The news he brought to her had turned her world upside down. She was now faced with having to make a choice.

Seeing Castle approaching the bistro Kate forced a smile to her face and returned the wave he gave her. In the short time she had known him she had found that he could read her very well. She had to put her best face forward or he would know that something was up.

He rushed into the near bistro and over to where she was standing. He swept her into his arms and greeted her with a kiss.

"Where have you been, Castle?" Kate said, a little breathless, but unable to hide her concern.

"Did you miss me, Kate?"

"Castle."

"I was at the post office. I sent off a couple of chapters to my publishers back in the states." Castle explained.

Kate sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I was worried." Kate said softly.

"There was nothing to be worried about." He assured her.

The black coloured wagon drew up to the curb on the other side of the street opposite the bistro. Some of the people who were gathered around the newspaper seller moved off and approached the wagon.

Castle drew Kate away from the window and they made their way over to the piano. Lanie Parish was playing a tune. She greeted them with a quick smile.

"You took your sweet time, Castle." Lanie chided.

"I had a couple of things to do."

"Uh-huh."

"Monsieur Rick." Madame De Cressy called from behind the counter. There was a determined look on her face as she waved him over.

Castle reluctantly released Kate and walked over to the counter. The old woman seemed to have aged a few more years in the past few days Castle noticed. The lines on her face were deeper and her hair had turned even more grey. It was understandable, Castle thought. She had not heard a word from her two sons serving in the army. He had tried contacting a guy he knew in the War ministry to see if he could find out anything but he had no luck. The place was a shambles gripped by paralysis with most people not knowing what to do while others hurriedly burning mountains of papers so that it would not fall into the Germans' hands.

"I have something for you, Monsieur Rick." Madame De Cressy announced. "You wait."

Madame Cressy disappeared into the back room. Castle leaned against the counter and looked over to where Kate and Lanie were. A warm smile rose unbidden to his face as he regarded Kate. She was wearing a blue dress, the one which he considered his favourite. She looked so beautiful in that dress he concluded. Sensing that he was watching her Kate turned around and smiled at Castle. He returned the smile.

Madame De Cressy returned carrying four bottles of champagne in her arms. She set the bottles on the counter in front of Castle one by one.

"You and the ladies drink this." The old lady announced. "The Bosch will not get, I pour into my garden before they drink my champagne." She set three glasses beside the bottles.

Castle smiled at the old lady. It was a little early for champagne but he was not one to argue with the proprietor of La Belle Aurore. He gathered the glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other. He gave Madame De Cressy a nod of thanks before he walked over to the piano. Lanie was playing the opening strain of As _Time Goes By._

Castle set the glasses on the top of the piano.

"Kate and I were debating when the Germans will arrive." Lanie said. "What do you think, Castle?"

"Tomorrow at the latest they'll be in Paris." Castle replied.

Kate could not hide the growing fear from her face.

"Rick, they'll find out about your record." Kate said. "It wont be safe for you here."

"I'm already on their blacklist." Castle said with a chuckle. "Their roll of honour."

Kate regarded Castle for some moments. She could not understand why he did not seem concerned that the Germans were approaching. She had tried to bring up the subject several times since their return from their weekend away and each time he would either change the subject or laugh off her concerns. Even now she could see that he did not appear worried that his life was in danger should the Germans capture him.

Castle saw the concern in her eyes and offered her a gentle, reassuring smile before he turned his attention to opening the champagne bottle.

"I don't know why we are drinking champagne with the Germans nearly on our door step." Kate remarked.

Castle popped the bottle open and let out a boyish whoop of delight. Quickly he filled the glasses. He started passing around the glasses.

"Madame De Cressy wants us to finish this bottle and then three more." Castle grinned. "She says she'll water her garden with champagne before she'll let the Germans drink any of it."

Lanie lifted up her filled glass and smiled.

"This sure takes the sting out being occupied, doesn't it, Castle?"

"You said it." Castle said. He turned to look at Kate and smiled at her. "He's looking at you, kiddo."

They both took a sip of the champagne. Lanie resumed playing the piano after taking a big sip of her drink.

The loudspeakers on the back of the black wagon parked outside suddenly came to life. Both Castle and Kate looked in the direction of the window.

"My German's a little rusty." Castle said as he strained to listen.

"It's the Gestapo." Kate announced. "They say they expect to be in Paris tomorrow."

"No doubt telling us how to act when they come marching in." Castle said.

Kate nodded her head. She turned to face Castle and smiled faintly at him.

"With the whole crumbling, we picked a hell of a time to fall in love."

"Yeah, pretty bad timing, huh?" Castle smiled.

Castle set his glass on the piano and then took the glass from Kate's hand setting it beside his. He

reached out and encircled Kate's waist drawing her to him. Leaning in he kissed her softly on the lips. Yeah, a hell of a time to fall in love, he thought to himself. Not for a single minute did he regret any of it though.

"Good grief, you two should get a room." Lanie remarked good naturedly as she continued playing.

If Lanie's words did not break them apart the low dull booming sound in the distance certainly did.

Kate broke from the kiss and looked in the direction of the window.

"Was that cannon fire?" She said, a little breathless from their kiss.

"It could have been my heart." Castle joked. Kate shot him a look.

"Yeah." Castle said grimly. "German 150s. Judging by the sound they're not all that far away."

Another series of booms could be heard.

"And they're getting closer."

Castle released Kate and reached for her glass and passed it to her

"Here drink up. We'll never finish the other three bottles."

Castle picked up his own glass and turned to look at Kate.

"The Germans will be here soon Castle." Lanie said. "And you know they'll come looking for you. You don't need me telling you've got a price on your head."

Castle glanced at Lanie.

"I left a note in my apartment." Castle told her. "They'll know where to find me."

"Castle be serious." Kate scolded.

Castle let out a small laugh.

"You are in great danger and you must leave Paris."

"No, no we must leave." Castle insisted.

Kate nodded her head. "Yes, of course, we." Nervously she bit on her lip.

"The train for Marseilles leaves at five o'clock. I'll pick you up at your apartment at four-thirty." Castle announced.

"No, not at my apartment." Kate said hurriedly. "I have some errands to do before I leave. I'll meet you at the station?"

Castle nodded his head. "All right. Quarter to five."

Castle's face brightened when a thought struck him. He beamed at Kate.

"Say, why don't we get married in Marseilles?"

Kate felt her heart leap at the suggestion. Here they were with the world crumbling around them and he comes up with this suggestion. His impetuosity at times was something that she found adorable. She was stunned at the thought he wanted to marry her. Richard Castle wanted to marry her. He had no idea how much she wanted to say yes, Kate thought to herself.

"That's too far ahead to plan." Kate shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, I guess its a little far ahead." Castle said with growing excitement. "Well, let's see. What about the engineer? Why can't he marry us on the train?"

"Castle." Kate said and turned her head away, trying to fight back the tears that rose.

"Well, why not? The captain on a ship can. It doesn't seem fair..." Castle's voice trailed off when he noticed Kate. "What's the matter, Kate?"

Kate shook her head not wanting Castle to see her tears.

"Kate?"

Kate took a deep breath trying to compose herself before slowly turning to look at a worried looking Castle. Her heart broke at the sight of his concern.

"I love you so much and I hate this war so much."

Castle pulled her into his arms.

"Oh this crazy world." She sighed. "Anything can happen."

"I know."

"If you shouldn't get away, I mean if...if something should keep us apart, wherever they put you and wherever I'll be, I want you to know..."

She could finish her words. They dried up. There was so much she wanted to say to him but in this moment they had all dried up. She kissed him fiercely letting her lips convey everything she was feeling. Kissing him as if this was the last time.

XXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gare De Lyon – train station.

The dark clouds that had been gathering over Paris early in the afternoon had finally unleashed a heavy downpour. Castle paced the train platform ignoring the falling rain and the jostling of passengers as they made their way along the platform to their carriage of the train for Marseilles. He had turned up the collar of his trench coat and had his hat pulled low over his eyes to keep out the rain.

He walked over to the entrance gate. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past five. Try as he might he could not stop feeling anxious. He had arrived at the train station right on four-thirty. Within minutes he was pacing the platform working off the nervousness. He was both nervous and excited. The thought of leaving Paris with Kate Beckett had filled with him excitement. He had not been joking when he had proposed to Kate at La Belle Aurore. It might have been a spur of the moment idea but he had never been more serious in his life. He reminded himself that he had to find a jewellery store and buy Kate an engagement ring when they reached Marseilles. And while he was at it he had better propose to her properly. He was a writer after all. Words were his stock in trade. He could come up with something far better than: _"Say, why don't we get married in Marseilles?"_

Lanie Parish had arrived a few minutes after Castle, happy to be getting out Paris before the Germans arrived. Despite her happy go lucky attitude that she displayed to the world she had been very worried about the Germans arriving in Paris. She did not want to think what they could have done to her. She would always be eternally grateful to Castle for getting her a train ticket. She did not have to ask him he just bought one when he was buying tickets for himself and Kate.

For Castle, nervousness turned into worry when quarter to five came and went with no sign of Kate. He was all ready to go and search for her but Lanie told him that she would go. She had been watching him pacing the platform looking more worried and anxious with each passing minute. He wanted to argue but Lanie was firm and he decided to let her go, reminding her to hurry, the train was not going to wait.

Castle walked over to the entrance gate. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past five. His concern grew deeper. Where in the world could she be he wondered to himself. The errands she said that she had to do should not take this long, surely? He began to think back to the bistro and recalled to mind the way Kate was acting. She had been sad, a little teary and a little evasive which he had put down to immanent arrival of the German army. He was slowly beginning to think there was a little more going on than she had let on.

He searched the faces of the people passing through the gate, hoping to see just one face. He felt a little deflated when he saw Kate was not amongst the group that was allowed through the gate. He let out a sigh. The guard seeing the anxious look on Castle's face gave him a sympathetic look. Castle turned away from the gate and resumed his pacing. Again he glanced at his watch and his frown deepened even more. Where was she? What could have happened?

A passing conductor announced that the train was leaving in five minutes. Passengers standing on the platform made their final emotion filled goodbyes to those who had come to see them off before climbing aboard the train. Castle watched them debating with himself whether to jump aboard or not. He finally decided to remain on the platform. Once more he looked at his watch.

"Come on, come on." Castle muttered to himself.

He turned around and slowly started to make his way back toward the gates. From amongst the last group of people making their way through the gate Castle saw Lanie, pushing and shoving her way through the small crowd.

"Castle." Lanie called out as she rushed over to him.

"Where is she?" Castle asked anxiously. "Have you seen her?"

"No." Lanie replied, trying to catch her breath. She had to run back to the train station. "I couldn't find her. I went back to her apartment but she wasn't there."

"What?"

"The concierge said that she moved out." Lanie informed him.

Castle stared at Lanie too stunned to speak.

"She left this with the concierge." Lanie reached into the inside pocket of her coat and pulled out an envelope and held it out to Castle. "It was addressed to you."

Castle snatched the envelope from Lanie's hand and tore it open and pulled out the letter it contained. He opened the letter and quickly read it.

_Rick, I can not go with you nor can I ever see you again. Do not ask why. Just know that I love you, always. Go somewhere safe and stay safe. Kate._

Castle felt like he had been kicked in the guts, the air rushed out of his lungs. His chest constricted as he stared at the words on the paper. Rain fell across the letter smudging the ink making the words run off the page.

The train whistle blew loudly and with finality. Lanie saw the shattered look on Castle's face as he stared down at the letter. There was no need to ask what the letter said she could read it on Castle's face. In that moment her heart broke for him. Now was not the time for commiseration. Reaching out she grabbed Castle by the arm.

"Castle, come on, the train's about to leave."

Lanie tugged on his arm and at first Castle was too stunned to move.

"Castle, come on, let's get out of here." She urged.

Castle allowed himself to be pulled towards the carriage, stumbling towards to step ladder. Lanie climbed onto the carriage and looked down to find Castle staring in the direction of the platform gate as if he was waiting for Kate to materialise.

"Castle, get on the damn train now!" Lanie shouted.

The train blew its whistle and began to slowly move forward. Castle turned and climbed up the steps. He slumped against the open doorway and blankly stared out in the distance. He started raising his hand to rub his face when he noticed he was still holding the now soggy letter in his hand. He angrily screwed it up and threw it away.

XXXXX

_**So here ends our foray into flashback land. In the next chapter our story returns to Casablanca.**_

_**As usual, your thoughts would be gratefully appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Casablanca December 1941.

Castle stared down at the empty glass on the table in front of him. He reached out to grab it but misjudged and knocked it over. It rolled across the table and fell off. Miraculously it didn't break once it hit the floor. It rattled as it moved across the floor towards the piano.

Lanie stopped playing and rose to her feet. She frowned at Castle but did not bother to say anything. She bent down and gathered up the errant glass and set it down on the table beside the nearly empty bottle of bourbon. She was a little impressed at his effort to kill the contents of the bottle in so short a time. Must be a new record for him.

"You gonna go to bed now Castle?" Lanie wearily.

"Nah, I think I'll wallow in self pity for a little while." Castle replied in a slightly slurred voice.

Lanie had seen Castle drunk more than a few times before and usually he was a happy drunk. Ever since they had left Paris the happy drunk was gone. In his place was the brooding drunk.

"Okay then, suit yourself, Castle."

"You run along to your man."

Lanie gathered her things off the piano. She cast a final look in Castle's direction. A frown creased her face. She did not want to leave him alone but Esposito was waiting for her and she did not want to keep him waiting any longer.

At that moment the front door of the cafe opened. Castle heard the door open and he lifted his head and tried to focus on the figure standing there in the shadows.

Lanie turned her head in the direction of the door and let out a sigh of relief. He was not going to be left alone was her first thought. Almost immediately she had second thoughts. Her eyes widened in surprise on seeing who had entered the club. Quickly she schooled her face, fighting the anger that was ready to rise up.

Slowly Lanie crossed the room and came to stand before Kate. Her first instinct was to protect Castle, to send Kate packing, to stop this woman from hurting Castle again. But she quickly set aside those thoughts. Castle needed to hear the reasons why she had abandoned him in Paris. He was owed that much at least. Whether he was in any condition to hear it, Lanie was not sure.

Kate looked nervous, uncertainty and hesitancy writ large on her face. Lanie glanced in the direction of where Castle was sitting. He was watching them through glassy eyes.

"He's not in a good mood." Lanie whispered.

Kate nodded her head in understanding. She nervously bit on her lip.

"He's been drinking." Lanie added.

Kate looked over to Castle. "So I can see."

Lanie regarded Kate for a moment before pursing her lips. For some silent moments she weighed up what to do. Finally reaching a decision she gave Kate a nod of the head that was both a silent good luck wish and goodbye. She turned and headed for the door leaving the cafe.

Kate drew in a deep breath and cautiously approached the table.

"Rick, I have to talk to you." Kate said tentatively.

Castle reached for the bottle of bourbon and filled up his glass. He pushed the glass across the table towards Kate.

"Here have a drink." He said.

"No. No, Rick not to tonight."

"Especially tonight." Castle growled.

Kate sat down at the table and regarded Castle. Her eyes searched his face and found a cold and impassive expression residing there. She watched as he reached over and took back the glass and lifted it up to his lips and took a big sip of the bourbon.

"Rick, please."

Castle had his head propped in his hand as he stared at his glass contemplating whether to kill the reminder of the shot.

"Why did you have to come to Casablanca?" He demanded. "There are other places."

"I wouldn't have come if I had known that you were here." Kate said with a sigh. "I didn't know, Rick."

Castle lifted the glass to his mouth and tossed back the bourbon in one gulp. He slammed the glass down on the table. He looked across to where Kate was sitting. He truly wanted to remember all those times they had shared together that had made him smile but his anger fuelled by a full bottle of bourbon found release and turned it on her.

"It's funny about your voice, how it hasn't changed." He said. "I can still hear it. _"Rick dear, I'll go with you any place. We'll get on a train together and never stop, Castle."_

Kate felt the sting of his anger. She was surprised that he was able to quote her verbatim. She indeed had said that to him.

"Please don't, Rick." She said. "I can understand how you feel."

Castle turned his head to look at Kate.

"You understand how I feel, huh?" He said. "How long was it we had, honey?"

"I didn't count the days." Kate glanced down at her clasped hands that rested in her lap.

"Well I did." Castle snapped. "Every goddamn one of them."

Castle reached for the bottle and tipped it over his glass. He was surprised to find nothing came out. Lifting up the bottle he brought it closer to his face, giving it a shake and found that it was empty. He frowned at the discovery. He slammed the bottle down on the table.

"Mostly I remember the last one." Castle continued. " That one had a _wow_ finish. A guy standing on a station platform in the rain with stupid comical look on his face, because his insides had been kicked out.

Kate closed her eyes. She knew that she had hurt him when she had not shown up at the train station that day but until now she had not realised how deeply. She had felt his pain in every slurred word he had spoken. It broke her heart.

Opening her eyes she looked at him. The impassive mask he had been wearing had fallen and all the pain and heartache was there for her to see. Anger too.

"Can I tell you a story, Castle?" Kate asked in a quiet voice.

"Does it have a _wow_ finish?"

"I don't know the finish yet."

"Well, go on, tell it." Castle waved his hand at her. "Maybe one will come to you as you go along."

Kate bit on her lip nervously as she summoned the courage to tell him. He deserved that.

"It's about a girl who had come to Paris. At the home of some friends she met a man whom she had heard about. A great man, a courageous man... a good man. He opened a whole beautiful world of knowledge and thoughts and ideals. And quickly she soon came to admire him with a feeling she supposed was love." Kate said.

"Yeah, that's a very pretty story." Castle mocked. "I heard a story once. As a matter of fact, I've heard a lot of stories in my time. Written a few of them myself. They went along with the sound of a tinny piano playing in the parlour downstairs, _'Mister, I met a man once when I was a kid,'_ it would always begin." Castle paused and looked at Kate. "I guess neither of our stories was very funny, huh?"

Kate shook her head, her eyes were downcast.

"So tell me, Kate, who was it you left me for? Was it Davidson?" Castle demanded, his anger now in full force. "Or were there others in between? Or aren't you the kind of girl that kiss and tells?"

Kate lifted her head sharply, shocked by what Castle had just said. It felt as if she had been slapped across the face. She stared at Castle. Her vision blurred as tears welled up. She had promised herself as she was making her way to the cafe that she would not cry. So much for that promise she thought to herself. She had never seen him like this. She had never seen him drunk. She had never heard him speak like this before. A part of her wanted to forgive him because he had been drinking and did not know what he was saying. Yet the rest of her was deeply hurt. This was a Richard Castle she did not know.

She rose to her feet and stared down at the morose looking Castle.

"You're drunk." She said.

"I'm not drunk enough." Castle muttered back.

"Goodbye, Rick."

Castle dropped his head in his hands and let out a long pained sigh. He had not intended to speak to her the way he did but his mouth ran away from him before he could engage his brain. Seeing Kate again had unleashed all the hurt he had tried to hide from, to ignore. He could not help himself. His anger fanned by the alcohol he had consumed was let loose and it found its mark.

As drunk as he was he knew the moment he saw the tears in her eyes that he had done the wrong thing. Stupid, stupid man, he silently berated himself. He had never felt such a heel like he was feeling right now. Stupid, stupid man.

XXX

Lanie reached the front door of her apartment. It had not been easy navigating the empty streets of Casablanca trying to dodge the roaming police patrols. Being the girlfriend of a police sergeant did not mean a thing if she got caught breaking the curfew. If she had been caught she would have been thrown into jail for the rest of the night, a prospect she did not fancy in the least. The cells would be full of people the police had caught breaking curfew. The cells were always full of people caught breaking curfew.

She was about to slide the key into the lock when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She turned in that direction and was surprised to see her man approaching.

"Hey Javi."

"Chica."

Esposito came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling to him.

"I thought you were waiting for me inside?" Lanie murmured as Esposito's lips nuzzled at her neck.

"I had to take care of something." Esposito replied.

"Like what?"

"Not out here."

Lanie unlocked the door and pushed it open. Esposito hustled her into her apartment and quickly closed the door making sure to lock it. He turned around to find Lanie shedding her coat and hat dropping them over the couch in the living room. She shot him a questioning look.

"What, don't I get a kiss first?"

"You'll be sleeping on the couch if you don't spill." Lanie motioned with her hand at the couch.

Esposito glared at the formidable woman standing before. He knew well enough not to push her.

"I was late because I was helping Ryan get away." Esposito informed her.

The hard look on Lanie's face softened. A smile curved her lips. She nodded her head in understanding. The two men had become friends of sorts ever since Ryan had come to Casablanca.

Esposito crossed the room and put his arms around Lanie.

"And why were you late coming home, mmm?" Esposito inquired.

"Castle was on a bender." Lanie sighed.

"Oh?"

"Some one had to keep an eye on him."

They broke apart after a quick kiss.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he can look after himself." Esposito said.

"Well you haven't seen him when he goes on a real bender."

"Still, I'm sure he can look after himself, even if drunk."

Lanie had never told Esposito about what had happened on the train from Paris nor on the ship to Casablanca.

"Thankfully someone else turned up to keep an eye on him."

Esposito gave Lanie a questioning look. Lanie did not respond. Esposito narrowed his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Not that brunette?" he said. "The one with the doctor?"

Lanie nodded her head.

After organising Ryan's escape from custody Esposito had returned to the cafe for a short while and had observed what had taken place at that table. He had noticed the way Castle had been looking at the young woman. His cop's instincts had told him that there was something there between those two.

"Those two have a history." Lanie explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is this a bedtime story?"

"More like a tragic love story." Lanie sighed. She took Esposito by the hand and led him towards her bedroom. "But first I want to see how much my man has missed me."

"You have no idea, Chica." Esposito said as he gathered Lanie in his arms.

"I think I'm about to find out." Lanie giggled.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts, dear reader?**_

_**Con **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Captain Montgomery was not a very happy police prefect on this morning as he sat at his desk in his office. He had arrived smiling with confidence and a sense that all was right with the world. He had been pleased last night to have shown his German visitor how things were handled here in Casablanca. How _he_ handled things here to be exact. Later in the morning he would interrogate the prisoner Kevin Ryan and find out what he had done with the letters of transit. It would not take him long to extract the information, he was certain of that. He would invite the good major to sit in on the interrogation. Professional courtesy and all that. A display of police efficiency here in Casablanca.

That happy feeling vanished with the arrival of his morning coffee. The police officer tasked with bringing him his coffee also had the unenviable mission of informing the Prefect of Police that the prisoner Kevin Ryan had escaped from custody while being transported back to the cells at the Palais de Justice.

Captain Roy Montgomery almost exploded with apoplexy on hearing the news. The police officer was sent away to fetch Sergeant Esposito.

Sergeant Esposito arrived a few minutes later to find the captain in a very dark mood. It was a mood that Esposito had seen a few times before but this time was prepared for the barrage that was going to be directed towards him.

"I had to hear about Ryan's escape from an underling?" Montgomery said angrily.

"I was coming to see you with a full report, sir." Esposito replied stiffly. He held out a file towards the captain. Montgomery made no move to take the file from his sergeant.

"You couldn't have come to tell me when it occurred?"

"You were busy entertaining the Major, and those others, that I did not think it would have been the best time to be reporting about a prisoner escape, sir." Esposito said. "I did not think you would have appreciated having to explain to the German about our failings, sir."

Montgomery narrowed his eyes as he stared up at Esposito. The man made a good point he grudgingly conceded. The last thing he wanted was having to explain to Major Dahl how his people had managed to lose an important prisoner. He could not stand Dahl's smug superiority.

"Why did you not inform me later?" Montgomery asked.

"I was too busy organising search parties to locate Ryan, sir." Esposito said. "And I know you don't like having your sleep disturbed with news of prisoner escapes."

"Careful, Sergeant." Montgomery warned.

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing about it, now?"

Sergeant Esposito held out the file towards the captain and this time Montgomery took it and opened it.

"We are rounding up the usual suspects, raiding Ryan's usual haunts, sir."

"He wont get away." Montgomery remarked as he looked up from the report he was holding.

"No sir."

Esposito kept his face schooled as he watched the captain reading the report. His police colleagues could turn Casablanca upside down and they would not find Ryan. Ryan was currently holed up at Esposito's apartment. It was a stroke of genius to hide him up at his place, Esposito thought to himself, nobody would think to search for him there. Hiding Ryan was the easy part, Esposito knew. The hard part was organizing Ryan's escape from Casablanca. That could take could take a little time.

"Tell me, sergeant..." Montgomery mused as he glanced up from the report. "Why were there so few officers guarding the prisoner?"

"That was all that could be spared, sir?"

Montgomery shot an inquiring eyebrow at the sergeant.

"There were all those guards in Rick's cafe so we could impress the major, and there was also that raid at the Pink Swallow last night, sir."

Montgomery nodded his head remembering he had ordered a raid on the Pink Swallow night club. It was their turn to be raided this month. He skimmed through the rest of Esposito's report and closed it. He set it down on the desk.

"Let us hope that the good major accepts it was just one of those things." Montgomery sighed.

"Yes, sir." Esposito replied, trying not to look relieved.

Montgomery glanced at his watch.

"You better go downstairs and escort the major up, he's due any minute." Montgomery remarked "And we know how our German friends like to be punctual."

"Yes, sir." Esposito replied, snapping a salute. He turned and marched to the door.

"Sergeant." Montgomery called out.

Esposito stopped and looked back.

"Sir?"

"Don't think this particular matter is over." Montgomery warned. "We shall have more words about it later."

The sergeant nodded his head before he departed from the captain's office.

XXX

Captain Montgomery was seated behind his large desk spread out before him was paperwork that required his attention. He might have been the Prefect of police here in Casablanca but there was some things that he could not delegate. The paperwork before him was one of those things, visas that required his signature.

He finished scratching out his signature at the bottom of a visa. He closed the file and placed it in a tray on the corner of his desk. He glanced to the side of the desk. Seated in a chair to the side of the desk was Major Dahl.

The major was reading Esposito's report. A few minutes earlier the major had been less than pleased to learn that Kevin Ryan had escaped custody. Captain Montgomery had to use all his powers of persuasion to assure the German officer that the police were doing everything in their power to find the fugitive. He also passed over Esposito's report on the escape.

Captain Montgomery was a little grateful for the silence. It allowed him to take care of some of the paperwork that had been awaiting his attention.

"I strongly suspect that Ryan left the letters of transit with Castle." Major Dahl declared suddenly. He closed the file and set it on the desk. Captain Montgomery set his pen down and looked at the Major. He felt a little relieved that the Major had accepted his explanation at the loss of Ryan.

"I would suggest you search the cafe immediately." Major Dahl added.

"If Castle has the letters, he's much too smart to let you find them there." Montgomery replied.

Major Dahl reached in the pocket of his uniform and took out a packet of cigarettes. He popped one into his mouth and lit it. He pocketed the packet without offering one to Captain Montgomery. Major Dahl drew heavily on the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. Captain Montgomery almost made a face at the foul smelling Russian cigarette that the Major liked.

"You give Castle credit for too much cleverness." Major Dahl sneered. "My impression was that he's just another blundering American."

"Ah but we mustn't underestimate American blundering." Montgomery smiled. "I was with them when they _blundered_ into Berlin in 1918."

The major glared at the police Prefect for some moments in silence. Captain Montgomery felt pleased with himself for taking down the major a notch. The man's superiority was starting to grate on him.

"As for Davidson, we want him watched twenty-four hours a day." Major Dahl continued, ignoring the captain's remark.

"It may interest you to know that at this very moment he is on his way here." Montgomery replied smoothly.

Major Dahl shot the captain a look. He drew on his cigarette and exhaled a stream of smoke into the air. Montgomery gave him a small confident smile before he turned back to his paperwork.

XXX

Doctor Josh Davidson and Kate Beckett entered the ground floor lobby of the Palais de Justice to find it a swarming mass of humanity. There were lines of people from the front counter leading almost to the door. Gendarmes behind the counters were processing the people as quickly as they could, stamping papers, signing papers, answering questions, refusing requests.

Josh spotted a short line at the far end of the long front counter. He nudged Kate and pointed out the spot. Kate nodded her head and followed him. They came to stand behind a young couple. Josh did not look happy at having to line up and he looked about him. Kate focused her attention on the couple in front of her.

"Do you think they will give us the exit visas?" The young red head woman asked.

"They will, Alexis, I'm sure of it." Replied her equally young but taller companion.

"But what if they don't, Ashley?"

"They will, stop worrying, you'll see."

The red head glanced behind her and saw Kate looking at her. The young woman offered Kate a small nervous smile. Kate returned it. She knew exactly how the young woman was feeling. When the man at the counter finished his business he quickly stepped away, pocketing his signed papers. Ashley and Alexis moved up to the counter.

Sergeant Esposito was perched in a spot that afforded him a good view of all the people coming and going. He spotted Dr Davidson and his finance as they walked into the lobby and made their way to the front desk. He pushed his way through the crowd of people.

"Dr Davidson?"

Josh turned and looked at the sergeant. He regarded Esposito a moment.

"Yes." He said.

"Please follow me, the Captain is waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you."

Sergeant Esposito motioned Josh and Kate toward the elevator. Kate glanced at the young couple at the counter. She saw the officer behind the desk shake his head firmly.

"There's nothing we can do." The officer said.

Kate did not see the reaction of the young couple. She felt Josh's hand guiding her away from the counter and towards the lifts where Sergeant Esposito was standing.

XXX

There was a loud knock on the door. A moment later Sergeant Esposito entered the office.

"Dr Davidson and Miss Beckett are here, captain." Sergeant Esposito announced.

Captain smiled as he rose to his feet and came around the desk.

"Show them in, Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

A moment later Sergeant Esposito returned escorting Dr Davidson and his companion.

"I am delighted to see you both. Did you sleep well?" Montgomery said smiling.

"I slept very well." Josh replied curtly.

"That's strange." Captain Montgomery chuckled. "Nobody is supposed to sleep well in Casablanca."

Josh looked unamused at the captain's attempt at humour. He looked at Major Dahl and saw the stern look on the man's face. He turned his attention back to the captain.

"May we proceed with business, Captain?"

"Yes indeed, wont you sit down?"

Montgomery waved Josh to a seat and reached for another chair for Kate. She nodded her thanks. Once they were seated the captain returned to his chair behind his desk.

Major Dahl leaned forward in his chair as he fixed his gaze at Josh.

"Herr Doctor Davidson, I will not mince words." Major Dahl said. "You are an escaped prisoner of the Reich. So far, you have been fortunate enough in eluding us. You have reached Casablanca. It is my duty to see that you stay in Casablanca."

Josh smirked at the Major.

"Whether you succeed or not is, of course, problematical."

"Not at all. Captain Montgomery's signature is necessary on every exit visa." Major Dahl said with a thin smile. He looked over to the Captain. "Captain, would you think it possible that Herr Doctor Davidson will receive a visa?"

"I'm afraid not." Captain Montgomery shook his head unhappily. "My regrets, Monsieur."

Josh leaned back in his chair and looked from the Captain to the Major.

"Perhaps I shall like it here in Casablanca." he said.

"And Mademoiselle?" Major Dahl nodded to Kate.

Kate lifted her chin as she looked over to the Major.

"You needn't be concerned about me." Kate replied.

"Is that all you wish to tell us?" Josh said.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Herr Doctor." Major Dahl said. "You have all the time in the world. You may be in Casablanca indefinitely...or you may leave for Lisbon tomorrow, on one condition."

"And that is?" Josh said carefully.

"You know the leaders of the underground movement in Paris, in Prague, in Brussels, in Amsterdam, in Oslo, in Athens." said the Major.

"Even in Berlin." Josh added.

Major Dahl smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes even in Berlin. If you furnish me with their names and exact whereabouts, you will have your visa in the morning."

"And the honour of having served the Reich." Captain Montgomery interjected.

"I was in a German concentration camp." Josh said scornfully. "That's honour enough for a lifetime."

"You will give us the names?"

"If I didn't give them to you in a concentration camp where you have more persuasive methods at your disposal, I certainly wont give them to you now." Josh said angrily. "And what if you track down these men and kill them? What if you murdered all of us? From every corner of Europe, hundreds, thousands, would rise up to take our places. Even Nazis can't kill that fast."

Kate remained tight lipped as she watched Josh speaking. The passionate crusader that he had become that now came to the fore with little hesitation. There had been a time when she had admired that crusader.

Major Dahl grinned with amusement. He glanced at Captain Montgomery before he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Herr Doctor, you have a reputation for eloquence which I can now understand. But in one respect you are mistaken."

Josh raised a questioning eyebrow in the direction of the Major.

"You said the enemies of the Reich could all be replaced, but there is one exception. No one could take your place in the event anything unfortunate should occur to you while you try to escape."

Anger rose within Josh he glared at the smug looking German officer.

"You would not dare to interfere with me here." He said. "This is still unoccupied France. Any violation of neutrality would reflect on Captain Montgomery."

"Insofar as it is in my power." Mongtomery said.

"Thank you."

"Last night, Monsieur you showed an interest in a Kevin Ryan?"

"Yes."

"I believe you have a message for him?" Montgomery said.

"It is not important." Josh said dismissively. "Perhaps I might speak with him?"

Kate saw the captain and the major exchange looks. There was a brief pained expression that flickered on the captain's face before it vanished.

"That might be a little difficult, Herr Doctor." Major Dahl said. He glanced sharply at the captain. "It appears that Herr Ryan escaped from custody while being transported to the cells."

Josh and Kate looked at each other trying to not show any surprise at this piece of news.

"Are you finished with us?" Josh demanded.

"For the time being." Major Dahl replied.

Josh got to his feet and Kate rose from her chair.

"Good day gentlemen." Josh said stiffly.

"Good day Monsieur, Mademoiselle." Captain Montgomery said as he rose to his feet.

"Undoubtedly their next step will be to the black market." Captain Montgomery remarked once Josh and Kate had left his office.

Major Dahl rose to his feet and looked down at Captain Montgomery.

"You will have him watched, Captain Montgomery?"

"Most certainly, Major." Montgomery assured the major.

Major Dahl nodded his head before he marched out of Captain Montgomery's office.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this effort would be greatly appreciated, dear reader.**_

_**Con **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rick Castle wore a sombre expression on his face as he walked along the street full of bazaars and shop stalls. He had woken this morning with the most God awful hangover he could remember. He had fallen asleep sprawled across the table where had been sitting and drinking. The pain in his head had only intensified when he remembered what had happened the night before. He dragged himself upstairs where he showered and shaved, trying to make himself look presentable. For breakfast he downed several cups of black sugarless coffee and three packets of headache powder.

The pounding in his head had eased since he had left his cafe. He kept the brim of his hat well down shading his still sensitive eyes from the glare of the sun and he made sure to walk under the awnings of the shops he passed. Walking around in the hot sun was not conducive to easing his headache. He turned a corner and started down another street. He was immediately accosted by native dealers hawking their wares, hoping that he would be interested in what they had to offer. Castle smiled, shook his head and continued on his way. If he showed any sign of interest he would never get away. He was not here on a shopping expedition. He had other things to do.

Castle crossed a lane way, glancing into the lane way he saw that a large truck was being unloaded. A few more paces and Castle reached his destination. A cafe where a blue parrot sat on a perch beside the front door surveying the clientel. The outside tables were filled with customers. Castle nodded his head to one of the waiters as he proceeded indoors. The Blue Parrot was not as large as the Cafe Americain nor as pretentious, the surrounds were modest but there were quite a few people enjoying the hospitality to be found here.

Castle walked through the cafe, removing his hat and proceeded towards Sabalini's office. As he approached the door it opened and a young couple emerged from the office escorted by the Sabalini. Castle stopped and watched them. The young red headed woman was downcast.

"There, there my dear, don't be too downhearted." Sabalini said as he patted the woman on the shoulder. "I'm sure you can come to terms with Captain Montgomery."

The young woman nodded her head but did not speak.

"Thank you for your time Signor Sabalini." The young man replied as he held out his hand. Sabalini shook his hand.

"Good luck to you, Mr Linden."

Castle watched as the young man put his arm around the young woman and led her out of the cafe. He turned to face Sabalini.

"Hello Sabalini."

"Good morning, Rick." Sabalini beamed, looking pleased to see Castle.

"I see the truck's in." Castle said. "I'll take my shipment with me."

"No hurry. I'll have it sent over." Sabalini said as he motioned to a table by the window. "Have a drink with me."

"I don't drink in the morning." Castle replied as he followed the owner of the Blue Parrot to the window table. Not drinking in the morning was not a hard and fast rule of his but today Castle was going to stick to it. He sat down and glanced out the window. "And every time you send my shipment over, it's always just a little bit short."

Sabalini let out a warm chuckle as he eased his large baulk onto a chair that creaked in protest.

"Carrying charges, my good man." Sabalini explained. "There is something I wish to speak to you about."

Sabalini hailed a passing waiter and ordered himself a bourbon. He looked across to Castle in silent offering. Castle declined the offer of a drink with a firm shake of his head.

"The news about Ryan has upset me greatly." Sabalini announced.

"You're a fat hypocrite. You don't feel any sorrier for Ryan than I do." Castle retorted good naturedly.

Sabalini eyed Castle carefully and silently for a moment. A small smile appeared on his face and grew.

"Of course not." Sabalini declared. "What upsets me is that fact Ryan has disappeared and no one knows where the letters of transit are."

"Practically no one." Castle said in passing as he glanced out the window.

"If I could lay my hands on those letters, I could make a fortune."

"So could I." Castle said with a grin as he turned back to look at Sabalini. "And I'm a poor businessman."

Sabalini rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. He was about to speak but paused when the waiter returned with his bourbon. Sabalini waited until the man left before he spoke.

"I have a proposition for whoever has those letters."

Castle quirked an eyebrow in the direction of the owner of the Blue Parrot.

"I will handle the transaction, get rid of the letters, take all the risk, for a small percentage."

"And the carrying charges?" Castle said amused.

"Naturally there will be a few incidental expenses. That is the proposition I have for whoever has those letters."

"I'll tell him when he comes in."

Sabalini frowned. He reached for his glass of bourbon. He brought the glass to his lips and took a big sip. He let out an appreciative sigh before setting the glass down on the table. He focused his gaze on Castle.

"Rick, I'll put my cards on the table."

Castle nodded his head.

"I think you know where those letters are."

"Well, you're in good company." Castle said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Montgomery and Dahl probably think so too."

Castle glanced out the window of the cafe. His heart missed a beat when he spotted Kate across the street at the linen bazaar. Davidson was standing beside her for a moment before he left her and started walking across the street toward the cafe.

"That's why I came over here, to give them a chance to ransack my place." Castle said absently.

"Rick, don't be a fool." Sabalini urged. "Take me into your confidence. You need a partner."

Castle had ceased listening to the portly owner of the Blue Parrot. His eyes were focused on the woman standing at the linen bazaar. Castle rose to his feet and grabbed his hat off the table.

"Excuse me, I need to be getting back." Castle announced as he started for the door.

Sabalini shook his head sadly and reached for his bourbon.

Castle emerged from cafe and almost crashed into Josh Davidson. He pulled up just in time. Josh had a startled expression on his face at finding Castle at this cafe.

"Good morning, Mr Castle." Josh said.

Castle nodded his head in return. He motioned with his arm.

"Signor Sabalini is the fat gent over by that window table." Castle informed him.

"Thank you."

Castle resumed walking and did not see the puzzled expression on Davidson's face. Josh turned and entered the Blue Parrot.

Kate stood by the counter of the linen stall casting her eyes slowly over the many coloured fabrics that were on display. She reached out and ran her hand over a bolt of Egyptian cotton that caught her eye. The stall holder, a short Arab man dressed in a long flowing robe and a dirty turban, sensing that he had a potential customer came up to her. Kate's hand moved from the Egyptian cotton to an embroidered table cloth.

"You will not find a treasure like this in all of Morocco, Mademoiselle." The vendor announced

and produced a cardboard sign which read 700 Francs. "Only seven hundred Francs."

Castle reached the stall and walked up behind Kate. He glanced at the sign the vendor was holding.

"You're being cheated." He said quietly.

Kate startled, slowly she turned her head and found Castle standing behind her. She regarded him a moment before turning her attention to the table cloth.

"It doesn't matter, thank you." She told the vendor.

The vendor looked over to Castle and back to Kate. His smile increased.

"Ah, the lady is a friend of Monsieur Rick's?" He said. "For friends of Monsieur Rick we have a small discount. Did I say seven hundred francs? You can have it for five hundred francs."

The man reached under the counter and produced another cardboard sign which read 500 Francs. He removed the first sign and replaced it with the new one.

"I'm sorry I was in no condition to receive you when you called on me last night." Castle said slowly.

"It doesn't matter, Castle."

The vendor's eyes lit up brightly. "Ah, for special friends of Monsieur Rick we have a special discount." He said eagerly. "300 Francs." The second sign was tossed away and replaced with the new one.

"Your story had me a little confused." Castle said. "Or maybe it was the bourbon."

Kate glanced at Castle and gave him a look.

"Yeah, okay, it was the bourbon." He confessed.

"I have more tablecloths, some napkins." The vendor said expectantly.

"Thank you, but I'm not really interested."

The vendor was not ready to give up on a potential sale.

"Please wait, Mademoiselle." He said hurriedly. "One minute, please Mademoiselle."

The man vanished to the back of the stall. Kate ran her hand over another piece of cloth.

"Why did you come back?" Castle asked. "Was it to tell me why you ran out on me at the railway station?"

Kate dropped the cloth she had been examining. She turned to face Castle.

"Yes."

"Well, you can tell me now." Castle offered a sheepish smile. "I'm reasonably sober."

"I don't think I will, Rick." Kate shook her head.

"Why not? After all, I got stuck with a railway ticket. I think I'm entitled to know."

Kate saw him pouting and looked up into his puppy dog eyes.

"Last night I saw what happened to you. The Rick I knew, I could tell him. He'd understand." Kate turned away from Castle and focused her attention to the fabrics on the counter. "But the one who looked at me with such hatred..." She shook her head unable to finish the sentence.

"It was the booze." Castle countered.

"Doesn't matter now." Kate sighed. "We'll be leaving Casablanca soon and we'll never see each other again. If we leave it at that, maybe we'll remember those days and not Casablanca."

Castle moved to stand really close to Kate. He wanted to reach out and put his hands on her but he resisted the urge.

"Did you run out on me because you couldn't take it?" Castle asked. "Because you knew what it would be like, hiding from the police, running away all the time?"

Kate closed her eyes momentarily trying to push down the familiar feelings that were rising within her. Slowly she turned to look at him. The look in his eyes was something that she knew very well. The look that never failed to make her heart lurch and do somersaults. That never failed to warm her. Love and desire. She forced herself to harden her heart.

"You can believe that it you want to, Rick."

"Well, I'm not running away any more." Castle said firmly. "I'm settled now, above a saloon no less. I'll be expecting you."

Kate shook her head and turned away from him. She took a few steps away from him.

"All the same you'll be there." Castle said with certainty.

"No, Rick." Kate said quietly. "You see, Josh is my fiancé... and was when I knew you in Paris."

Kate cast a glance at Castle and saw the look of stunned disbelief etched deeply on his face. She turned away from the stall and quickly crossed the street and made her way to the Blue Parrot. Castle watched her disappear into the cafe. He started to leave just as the vendor reappeared with an armful of tablecloths.

"Where did your lady go, Monsieur?"

Castle was about to correct the man but did not. He looked at the vendor.

"I'll take all of those." Castle announced, remembering the way Kate had been looking at the linen. She may have appeared indifferent to the material but he knew her well enough to know that she wanted to purchase something.

The disappointed look on the man's face vanished in an instant and his ingratiating smile returned.

"For you, Monsieur Rick, one thousand francs."

"Four hundred." Castle countered.

"Four hundred!" The vendor exclaimed. "I have three wives and ten children to feed. Do you want to take the food from their mouths, Monsieur? Seven hundred."

"Five hundred or I walk away."

The vendor contemplated the final offer and slowly and reluctantly nodded his head.

"Five hundred." he agreed. Castle smiled. The vendor returned the smile.

Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. With his pen he jotted down and address.

"Have them delivered to this address." Castle handed over the paper. He then dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out a money clip. He counted off five hundred francs and passed them over to the vendor.

"I will deliver them myself, Monsieur Rick."

"See that you do."

With a final glance in the direction of the Blue Parrot Castle turned away from the stall and started walking away.

XXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kate paused near the entrance to the Blue Parrot. It took her a few moments to compose herself, to quell the emotional turmoil roiling inside her. She had not thought it would take so much effort after seeing Castle again. For it to be so difficult. She was still hurting from what he had said the night before and yet there was still a part of her that wanted to forgive him. Seeing the look in his blue eyes brought forth memories she had tried to forget and feelings she tried to suppress.

Kate looked over her shoulder to the other side of the street and saw Castle walking away from the bazaar. For one moment she thought about running after him. That moment passed when she realised that Josh was waiting for her inside the Blue Parrot.

Taking a deep breath Kate forced a smile to her face and entered the cafe. She spotted Josh and the owner of the Blue Parrot sitting at a table by the window. Slowly she approached the two men who were in conversation.

Josh spotted Kate's approach and rose from his chair and smiled at her. Sabalini slowly rose to his feet. Josh did the introductions.

"Delighted to meet you, Mademoiselle." Sabalini said, oozing charm as he shook Kate's hand.

Kate sat down beside Josh.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a coffee." Josh said.

"Thank you." Kate smiled.

At that moment a waiter arrived at the table with Kate's coffee. She nodded her thanks to the waiter. She picked up the cup and brought it to her mouth and took a sip. Closing her eyes she let herself savour the bitter Turkish style coffee. She had only been in Casablanca a short time but all ready she grown to love this style of coffee. Opening her eyes Kate saw the two men watching her with amusement. She smiled guiltily as she set the cup down on its saucer.

"I was just telling Monsieur Davidson that unfortunately, I am not able to help." Sabalini said unhappily.

"Oh?" Kate said, she turned to Josh.

"You see, my dear, the word has gone around." Josh said grimly.

"As leader of all illegal activities in Casablanca, I am an influential and respected man." Sabalini said. "It would not be worth my life to do anything for Monsieur Davidson. You, however are a different matter."

"Me?" Kate said surprised.

"Signor Sabalini thinks it might just be possible to get an exit visa for you." Josh informed her.

"You mean for me to go alone?" Kate said.

"And only alone." Sabalini added.

"I will stay here and keep on trying." Josh said. "I'm sure in a little while..."

"We might as well be frank, Monsieur." Sabalini interjected. "It would take a miracle to get you out of Casablanca. And the Germans have outlawed miracles."

"We are only interested in two visas." Kate said firmly, looking at Sabalini.

"Kate, don't be too hasty."

"No, Josh."

Sabalini looked from Kate to Josh. An amused half smile playing on his face. "I can see that you two will want to discuss this." Sabalini eased his bulk out of the chair. "I shall be over there by the bar."

Kate and Josh watched as Sabalini waddled towards the bar. Josh turned to look at Kate.

"Kate, I wont let you stay here. You must get to America." He said. "You must carry out my work over there. Tell them what really has been happening in Europe, what is happening."

Kate shook her head.

"Believe me, somehow I will get out and join you."

"If the situation was different, if I had to stay and there was an exit visa for one, would you take it?"

"Yes," Josh said firmly. "Yes, I would."

Kate was half hoping that Josh would hesitate before he answered her. At least make a show of hesitating before he answered. It disappointed her but did not surprise her. The Josh she knew before his incarceration would have hesitated. That man would have refused to even think about leaving her behind. That man was long gone. Kate nodded her head in understanding. She lifted her chin as she looked at Josh and smiled faintly.

"That's where we're different, Josh."

"Kate..."

"No, Josh." Kate said firmly. "It's you who needs to tell the world has been happening in Europe, what the Germans are doing. My words would not carry the same weight as yours would. No, I will not go ahead. We will go together."

Josh regarded Kate silently for some moments. He realised that no matter what he said he would not be changing her mind now that it had been set. A stubborn woman, he thought to himself. He nodded his head curtly accepting her decision. He motioned in the direction of the bar. Kate nodded her head.

Josh and Kate rose from the table and approached Sabalini. The owner of the Blue Parrot turned his head at their approach and smiled.

"Signor Sabalini we've decided that for the present we will go on looking for two exit visas." Josh announced.

"Well good luck. But be careful." Sabalini replied with a smile. The smile vanished as he cast a look in the direction of the bazaar. "You know you are being shadowed?"

Josh also glanced in the direction of the bazaar before turning to Sabalini. He nodded his head.

"Of course, it has become an instict." He said.

Sabalini's eyes shifted to Kate.

"I observe that you in one respect are a very fortunate man, Monsieur." Sabalini said easily as he regarded Kate. Kate gave the cafe owner a tight lipped smile.

"I am moved to make one more suggestion." Sabilini continued. "Why, I do not know, it does not profit me in the slightest. But have you heard about Signor Ryan and the letters of transit?"

"Something of it, yes." Josh replied carefully.

Sabalini leaned forward and adopted a conspiratorial tone.

"Those letters were not found on Ryan when he was arrested."

"Do you know where they are?" Josh asked, unable to hide his sudden eagerness.

Sabalini shrugged his shoulders. "Not for certain, Monsieur." Sabalini paused a moment to offer a smile. "I would wager a guess that Ryan left those letters with Monsieur Rick."

Josh's eyebrows rose up in surprise at this piece of news. He looked at Kate and saw the surprise on her face. He regarded her a moment before he looked over to Sabalini.

"Castle?"

"He is a difficult customer, that Castle." Sabalini nodded his head sagely. "One never knows what he will do or why. But he is worth a chance. One just never knows."

"Thank you very much Signor Sabalini." Josh said.

"Goodbye, Signor Sabalini." Kate said offering the owner of the Blue Parrot a smile. "Thank you for your coffee. I shall miss that when we leave Casablanca."

Sabalini bowed his head. "Most kind of you to say, Mademoiselle. Good day, Mademoislle, Monsieur."

Sabalini beamed as he watched the couple leave the cafe.

XXX

Sergeant Esposito stifled a yawn as he approached his apartment. He was feeling more than a little tired from his nocturnal activities and his official duties. He could use a couple of hours sleep before he had to report back to work. He had a feeling that he had a very long night ahead of him. No, he was certain Captain Montgomery would make sure he would have a long night.

He pulled out his door key and shoved it into the lock and unlocked the front door of his apartment and walked in. He closed the door and locked it. He dropped the keys onto the side table near the door. He removed his kepi and started to undo the buttons of his tunic.

"What time do you call this?" Kevin Ryan demanded as he emerged from the kitchen.

Esposito glance at his watch.

"Three-thirty." He said.

"You said you'd be back breakfast." The Irishman accused.

Esposito looked at Ryan and saw the unhappy look on the man's face. What was his problem, Esposito wondered to himself but did not bother to ask. He walked over to the side cabinet in the living room and pulled out a bottle of whisky and a couple of glasses. He held up the bottle to Ryan silently offering him a drink. Ryan shook his head. Esposito shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _'suit yourself'_. He poured himself a generous measure.

"You said you'd be back by breakfast." Ryan repeated.

"I kinda slept in." Esposito took a big sip of the whisky.

"You slept in?" Ryan said incredulously.

"Yeah." A grin spread across the sergeant's face as he remembered the reason for his sleeping in. Given the choice he would not have minded sleeping in every day if he had some one like Lanie to sleep in with.

"And you couldn't stop by here afterwards?"

"Hey, I had to go to work."

"You had to go to work?" Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, I had to go to work." Esposito said firmly. "I had to write up a report explaining how you managed to escape the gendarmes."

"Oh."

Esposito cast Ryan a glare before moving away from the cabinet. He fell onto the couch. He took another sip of his whisky.

"How'd that go, Javi?" Ryan asked.

"The Captain wanted to tear me a new one but..." Esposito waved away the rest of the explanation as if to say that it really did not matter, he could handle whatever heat came his way. "We're looking for you everywhere, by the way."

"To be sure." Ryan said mirthlessly.

"So you'll have to lay low here for a little while." Esposito informed him. "No leaving the apartment."

"I hear you." Ryan said unhappily. "How long do I have to stay here?"

Esposito took another sip of his whisky before setting the glass on the small coffee table near the couch. He turned and looked over to where Ryan was standing.

"You stay here until we can get you out of Casablanca."

"How long's that going to take?"

Esposito shrugged his shoulders in answer to Ryan's question. In all honesty he had not given it much thought. After all he had rescued Ryan just last night. It would take a little bit of time to organise Ryan's escape. There were documents to organise, palms to grease and so on. All of that took time.

"Well I hope you're happy." Ryan said in a huff, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two men. "Breakfast was ruined.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made you breakfast."

"You what?"

"I made you breakfast." Ryan repeated.

"Why'd you do that?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe to thank you for rescuing me."

"Don't thank me, man, thank Castle."

Ryan nodded his head.

"Well you helped." he added.

"Don't mention it, man."

"So why were you late for lunch, then?"

"What the hell, when did you become my wife?" Esposito growled.

"Okay don't tell me." Ryan huffed,

Ryan turned on his heels and stalked back into the kitchen. Sergeant Esposito stared at the departing figure of Kevin Ryan. After a moment he shook his head. Slowly he hauled himself off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. For reasons he could not explain he felt the need to mollify the Irishman.

Esposito found Ryan taking a plate of food and putting it into the oven. He was surprised to discover that the Irishman had gone out of his way to make him lunch. All of a sudden Esposito felt a little bad for having snapped at the other man.

"The reason I didn't come home for lunch was because I was busy." Esposito explained.

"Busy, huh?" Ryan remarked as he moved over to the sink.

"Yeah, Captain Montgomery ordered a raid at Rick's Cafe."

Ryan turned around to face Esposito with a look of alarm on his face.

"We turned the place over." Esposito added.

"Why?"

"We were looking for those missing letters of transit."

"Did...did..you...?"

"Find them?"

Ryan nodded his head.

Esposito shook his head. "Nah, we tossed the place real good but we didn't find those letters."

Relief swept across the Irishman's face at that piece of news. He remained silent expecting the other man to question him about those letters. He was a little surprised that Esposito did not.

"Look man, I'm going to hit the sack for a couple of hours." Esposito announced. "I've got a long night ahead."

"All right." Ryan replied. "Do you want me to make you dinner later?"

Esposito shot the Irishman a look, shook his head before he walked out of the kitchen.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Castle was seated at a table, one which afforded him a view of the entrance and the stage. He was dressed in a white tuxedo jacket and black trousers, his usual uniform for the evening.

His eyes were focused on the stage watching Lanie as she was belting out a popular tune that had the audience tapping their toes. He watched for a moment more before he turned his gaze to the entrance. Major Dahl appeared with a party of uniformed German officers. The German Consul was with the party. One of the waiters bowed and lead the party into the cafe. They passed Castle's table.

Castle looked up at Major Dahl and saw the smug grin on his face. The major was not one of Castle's favourite people at the present time but he still managed to greet the officer with a small nod of his head. Major Dahl returned the nod of greeting but did not bother to stop and speak to Castle continuing to follow the waiter.

Brian Elliott approached Castle's table carrying with a tray with a bottle of bourbon and a pair of glasses. He grinned as he set the tray down on the table.

"Boss, you're getting to be your best customer." Brian quipped as he removed the glasses and bottle from the tray.

Castle gave him a small grin as he reached for the bourbon and poured some into one of the glasses. He picked up his glass and took a sip of the bourbon. Captain Montgomery reached the table and smiled down at the owner of the Cafe Americain.

"Well, Castle, I'm very pleased to with you." Montgomery announced. At Castle's beckoning the Captain sat down at the table. "Now you're beginning to live like a Frenchman."

Castle poured Montgomery a drink and pushed the glass in the Captain's direction.

"That was some going over your men gave my place this afternoon." Castle said. "We just barely got cleaned up in time to open."

Montgomery looked about him and could not help but look impressed. The cafe had been cleaned up. There were hardly any signs of what had occurred during the afternoon.

"I told Major Dahl he wouldn't find the letters here." Montgomery said as he turned back to look at Castle. He paused to take a sip of his bourbon. He nodded his head in approval at the quality. "I told my men to be especially destructive. You know how that impresses the Germans?" Montgomery took another sip from his glass before he set it down on the table and fixed Castle with a look

"Rick, do you have those letters of transit?"

Castle raised an eyebrow at the prefect of police. Amusement danced in his eyes.

"Roy, are you pro Vichy or Free French?"

Montgomery let out a laugh. "Well, serves me right for asking a direct question. Well the subject is now closed."

Castle smiled at the Captain. His smile faded a little as his gaze was drawn to the entrance and he saw Gina enter on the arm of a German officer. Montgomery followed his gaze and he too saw Gina.

"Well, well, so Gina has gone over to the enemy." Castle remarked as he watched Gina and her companion walked towards the bar.

"Who knows? In her own way she may constitute an entire second front." Montgomery joked. He reached for his glass and drained the bourbon swiftly. "Well, I think it's time for me to flatter Major Dahl a little. I will see you later, Castle."

Castle nodded his head and watched as Captain Montgomery rose from his chair and slowly stroll away heading for the table where Major Dahl and his party were seated. Castle picked up his bourbon and as he took a sip of the drink he cast his gaze in the direction of the bar.

Gina and the German officer sidled up to the bar. Gina was a little unsteady on her feet indicating she had been drinking all ready. Brian beamed at her as he approached.

"Brian." Gina called out. "Some drinks, please."

"Cognac." The German officer ordered.

"Set up a whole row of them, Brian." Gina giggled. "Starting here and ending here." She indicated with her hand where she wanted the drinks.

"We will begin with two." The German officer interjected.

"Two Cognacs coming up." Brian replied, as he reached for a bottle and glasses.

A French army officer who was standing at the bar turned to look at Gina. A look of distaste covered his face as he regarded Gina with the German.

"You're not French to go with a German like this." The French officer remarked sourly.

Gina hearing the man rounded on him.

"What are you butting in for?"

"I'm butting in because..."

"It's none of your business." Gina retorted.

The German officer moved closer to Gina but his eyes were on the Frenchman.

"What's going on? What did you say?"

"What I said is none of your business." The French officer said with growing anger.

"Well I'm making it my business." The German officer said as he stepped up to the French officer.

Castle let out a low sigh as he set down his glass of bourbon. He had been watching the unfolding confrontation at the bar. He rose to his feet and moved swiftly. People at tables near the bar were rising to their feet to watch the fight at the bar. A group of German officers had risen from their table and were ready to move in to assist their comrade. At another table French officers were on their feet at the ready to assist their brother officer.

Castle reached the two combatants just as they had started pushing and shoving each other. Being taller than the other two men he stepped in between them and pushed them apart.

"I don't like disturbances in my place." Castle growled as he glared at the German officer. "Either lay off the politics or get out." Castle also turned his glare on the French officer.

Both men nodded their heads and stepped back.

"Dirty Boche, someday we'll have our revenge." The French officer muttered under his breath as he moved away turning back to his companions who were standing at the bar.

The German officer reached for the glass of cognac that was sitting on the bar for him. He downed it one gulp. He set the glass down and nodded to Brian to refill it.

Castle glanced at Gina and found her scowling at him. He gave her a smirk before he moved away and returned to his table.

Major Dahl and Captain Montgomery had risen to their feet when the altercation had broken out. They had witnessed Castle breaking up the fight and restoring order. Major Dahl slid his eyes to Captain Montgomery.

"You see Captain, the situation is not much under control as you believe."

"My dear Major, we are trying to cooperate with your government, but we cannot regulate the feelings of our people." Captain Montgomery replied.

Major Dahl sat down in his seat. The others did as well.

"Captain Montgomery, are you entirely certain which side you're on?" Major Dahl said.

"I have no conviction, if that's what you mean." Captain Montgomery shrugged. "I blow with the wind, and the prevailing wind happens to be from Vichy."

Major Dahl eyed the Prefect of Police carefully.

"And if it should change?" Major Dahl inquired.

Captain Montgomery grinned. "Surely the Reich doesn't admit that possibility?"

Major Dahl regarded the Captain for a moment more before he reached for the packet of cigarette sitting on the table. He took one out and put it into his mouth. He lit it and drew on it heavily before blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"We are concerned about more than Casablanca." Major Dahl announced. "We know that every French province in Africa is honeycombed with traitors waiting for their chance, waiting, perhaps for a leader."

"A leader?" Captain Montgomery said casually. "Like Davidson?"

"Yes. I have been thinking."

"Oh?"

"It is too dangerous if we let him go. It may be too dangerous if we let him stay."

"I see what you mean, Major." Captain Montgomery said thoughtfully. He did not like what the Major was implying. He reached for his drink and drained the glass in one gulp.

"Would you excuse me, Major?"

"Of course, Captain."

Captain Montgomery rose to his feet and departed from the table wanting to get away from the German officer.

XXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A downcast Alexis Linden emerged from within the Gambling room. She had been watching her husband Ashley at the roulette table losing their precious savings at every turn of the wheel. She had to step out of the gaming room. The tension of watching the roulette wheel and the expression on the face of her husband every time he lost was getting too much to bear.

"Mrs Linden, how's Lady Luck been treating you?" Captain Montgomery inquired as he walked up to the young redhead.

"Captain Montgomery." Alexis said startled. She forced a smile to her face. Slowly she shook her head in answer to the Captain's question.

"Aw too bad." Captain Montgomery replied with some concern on his face.

The Captain stepped closer to the young woman and pointed with his arm.

"You'll find him over there."

Alexis followed to where the Captain was pointing and saw Castle sitting at his table.

"Monsieur Rick?"

Captain Montgomery nodded his head. He gave her a grin before he moved off.

Alexis remembered what the Captain had told her about the owner of the Cafe Americain. She remained standing where she stood, hesitating. It took several moments for her to summon the courage to make her way over to the table where Castle was seated.

Reaching the table Alexis stopped and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Mr Castle?"

Castle looked up at the young woman. For a moment he wondered where he had seen her and then recalled having seen her emerging from Sabalini's office at the Blue Parrot.

"Yes?"

"Could I speak to you for a moment, please?" Alexis said hesitantly.

Castle regarded her carefully, noting her nervous disposition.

"How did you get in here?" Castle said. "Aren't you a little under age?"

"Captain Montgomery invited us."

"I should have known."

Castle waved her to the chair opposite him. Alexis nodded her thanks and sat down.

"My husband is with me, too." Alexis said.

"He is? Captain Montgomery is getting broad minded." Castle chuckled. "Will you have a drink?"

Alexis shook her head.

"No, of course not. Do you mind if I do?"

"No."

Castle reached for the bottle of bourbon and filled his empty glass. Alexis watched the owner of the cafe as he took a sip from the glass.

"Mr Castle, what kind of man is Captain Montgomery?"

"Oh, he like any other man, only more so."

"No, I mean, is he trustworthy? Is his word..."

"Now wait a minute." Castle interrupted. "Who told you to ask me that?"

"He did, Captain Montgomery did."

"I thought so." Castle took another sip of his bourbon and then set the glass down and focused his attention on the nervous young redhead woman. "Where is your husband?"

"At the roulette table, trying to win enough for our exit visas." The frown on Alexis' face deepened. "Well of course he's losing." She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How long have you been married?"

Alexis's face brightened a little. "Eight weeks we've been married."

Castle smiled a little and nodded his head.

"We came from Bulgaria." Alexis continued. "Oh things are very bad there, Mr Castle. A devil has the people by the throat. So Ashley and I, we do not want our children to grow up in such a country."

"So you decided to go to America." Castle said wearily. He had lost count the number of similar stories he had heard over the past year.

"Yes, but we have little money, and travelling is so expensive and difficult."

Castle nodded his head in understanding.

"It was much more than we thought to get here." Alexis continued. "And then Captain Montgomery sees us and he is so kind. He wants to help us."

"Yes, I'll bet." Castle smirked.

"He tells me he can give us exit visas but we have no money."

"Does he know that?"

"Oh yes." Alexis nodded her head.

"And he's still willing to give you visas?"

Alexis nodded her head.

"And you want to know..."

"Will he keep his word." Alexis interjected.

Castle regarded the young woman for several moments. The look of hopeful expectation etched on her face.

"He always has." Castle conceded.

Alexis nodded her head before casting her eyes down to her folded hands resting in her lap. There should have been a look of relief on the young woman's face but Castle did not see it. When she lifted her head to look at Castle he saw a troubled, nervous look in those blue eyes. He was curious but decided to wait her out.

"Mr Castle, you're a man. If someone loved you very much, so much that your happiness was the only thing that she wanted in the whole world, but she did a bad thing to make certain of it, could you forgive her?"

Castle's face clouded and he looked away from the young woman, staring off into space.

"No one has loved me that much." Castle said quietly.

"And he never knew, and the girl kept this bad thing locked in her heart?" Alexis continued, speaking quickly unable to hide her nervousness. "That would be all right, wouldn't it?"

Castle returned his gaze back to Alexis, looking hard at her.

"You want my advice?" he said harshly.

"Oh, yes please, Mr Castle." Alexis nodded her head eagerly.

"Go back to Bulgaria."

"But Mr Castle, if you knew what it means to us to leave Europe, to get to America!" Alexis exclaimed. "Oh but if Ashley should find out. He is still a boy. In many ways I am much older than he is."

"Yeah, well everybody has problems in Casablanca." Castle informed her. "Yours may work out. Please excuse me."

Castle rose to his feet abruptly. He hated himself for speaking to the young woman in such a manner but sometimes a dose of reality was needed.

"Thank you, Mr Castle." Alexis replied in a toneless voice. "Thank you for your time."

Castle spared a moment to glance at the young woman and saw her remaining seated staring down at the table a look of defeat clothing her. He quickly shook off what feelings he might have had for her and walked off.

Castle headed for the front desk by way through the tables close to the stage. He passed tables exchanging greetings and pleasantries with many of the patrons. One or two of the guests invited him to have a drink with them. Castle politely declined the invitations leaving the guests laughing with a quick joke or something amusing. He glanced over to Lanie who was in the middle of playing the song _It Had To Be You._ He gave her a smile and nod of the head as he passed by. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Lanie could hold an audience in the palm of her hand with her music.

Reaching the front desk Castle picked up the leather bound reservations book and skimmed through the pages. He was impressed that bookings were up for the evening. Setting down the book he looked to the front door and saw Dr Davidson and Kate enter.

Castle felt his heart lurch on seeing Kate once again. Quickly he fixed a welcoming smile to his face as he greeted the new arrivals.

"Good evening." He said.

"Good evening, Mr Castle." Josh replied, smiling. "You see, here we are here again."

"I take that as a great compliment to Lanie." Castle smiled a little more as he turned his attention to Kate. "I suppose she reminds you of Paris, of happier days?"

Josh turned his gaze into the cafe and his smile slipped a little.

"She does." Kate replied in a quiet voice. "Could we have a table close to her?"

"And as far away from Major Dahl as possible." Josh added turning his gaze away from the cafe and back to Castle.

Castle frowned a little as he thought over the problem. "The geography may be a little difficult to arrange." He mused aloud.

Suddenly his face brightened as he found a solution. He snapped his fingers to one of the senior waiters that was hovering near the front desk.

"Paul, table thirty." Castle ordered.

"Yes, Monsiuer Rick." Paul the waiter said immediately as he stepped up to Josh and Kate. "Right this way, Monsieur, Mademoiselle."

"I'll have Lanie, play _As Time Goes By_." Castle said to Kate. "I believe it's your favourite tune."

Kate's lips curved upwards into a tight lipped smile. "Thank you."

Castle watched Kate as she and Josh followed the waiter towards the designated table. Shaking off what thoughts that started to dance in his head, Castle quickly made his way towards the stage.

Kate nodded her thanks to the waiter as she sat down. Her eyes travelled to where Lanie was playing the piano. She saw Castle lean down and whisper something in her ear. Lanie gave him a sharp look but stopped playing the song she had been playing and immediately started to play _As Time Goes By._ Kate also saw Lanie shaking her head as Castle walked off.

"What would you like, Monsieur?" Paul the waiter inquired.

"Two cognacs, please." Josh ordered.

"Yes, Monsieur." Paul nodded and moved off.

Josh turned his attention to Kate and gave her a smile. Kate returned the smile before turning her attention back to Lanie and the song she was playing. A wistful look settled on her face as she listened to the song.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts or opinions are most welcome, dear reader.**_

_**Con **_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Castle strolled into the gambling room, nodding to Abdul standing guard at the door as he passed by. Pausing near the door he surveyed the scene in the room. It pleased him to see that the gaming room was full. The gaming tables were crowded with people having a flutter, hoping that Lady Luck would smile on them. He started walking in the direction of the larger of the roulette tables.

Ashley Linden was seated at the roulette table, a bewildered expression on his face as he looked down at his remaining chips. He could not believe that he had only three chips left. How did he manage lose most of the money in so short space of time, he wondered to himself. Their life savings gone at the turn of the roulette wheel. He had no idea how he was going to explain it to Alexis.

Castle reached the roulette table and came to stand behind Ashley.

"Do you wish to place another bet, sir?" Charlie Turner asked.

Ashley looked up from the chips to Charlie.

"Huh?"

"Do you wish to place another bet, sir?" Charlie repeated.

"No, no I guess not." Ashley replied miserably.

"Have you tried twenty-two tonight?" Castle suggested to the young man.

Ashley startled, looked around to find Castle standing behind him.

"I said, twenty-two." Castle nodded towards the table.

Ashley turned back to look down at his remaining chips hesitating. This was the only money he and Alexis had. If he lost this he had no idea what he was going to do, how they were going to survive. After a moment's hesitation he reached a decision. Picking up the remaining chips Ashley carefully set them on number Twenty-two.

Charlie Turner lifted his gaze from the young man to Castle. The owner of the Cafe Americain gave Charlie a look. Charlie understood immediately what the boss wanted him to do. He gave an imperceptible nod of his head. He spun the roulette wheel and a moment later sent the white marble rolling around the wheel.

People started putting their chips on the table on the numbers they believed would win.

"No more bets." Charlie called out after a minute.

All eyes were riveted upon the bouncing marble as it tossed about the spinning wheel. Many a breath was held as everyone waited for the marble to come to a halt. Castle's eyes were focused on the young man sitting at the table. Nervous tension radiated from him as his eyes stared at the wheel.

When the marble settled in a slot and the wheel came to a stop there were several gasps of surprise from people sitting around the roulette table.

"Twenty-two, black." Charlie called out. "Twenty-two."

A man sitting next to Ashley congratulated the young man on his sudden good fortune. A look of wonderment settled on Ashley's face as he watched as Charlie gathered up the losing chips from the table. With practised ease the gaming overseer neatly stacked several piles of chips and pushed the winnings across the table and leaving them on number twenty-two.

Ashley rose a little from his chair as he started to reach for the chips to pull them towards him.

"Leave it there." Castle ordered.

Ashley turned his head to look up at Castle, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Leave it there." Castle repeated, a little more gently.

Ashley sat back down in his chair unable to stop looking worried. The pile of chips he had won was

was a small fortune. It was enough to obtain the exit visas and still have enough to get started once they reached America. A small voice in his head was telling him he should cash the chips. Yet he chose to listen to the owner of the cafe, leaving the chips sitting on number twenty-two.

Captain Montgomery, having left his German guests in the main room to spend a little time gambling, had heard the commotion at the other roulette table. He rose from his seat, leaving his chips at the table. He knew well enough that no one would be silly enough to rob the Prefect of Police. He moved closer to the other roulette to watch the drama unfolding.

Brian Elliott having delivered a fresh bottle of cognac to one of the gamblers was making his way out of the gaming room, pocketing the large tip he had been given by the gambler also paused to watch the roulette table. He exchanged a surprised look with the captain.

Once more the marble was sent spinning around the wheel. A small crowd had gathered at the roulette table. Everyone was silent as they watched the white marble bouncing and skittering around the spinning wheel. One or two people seated at the table quickly placed last minute bets on the table.

"No more bets." Charlie called out, waving his hands over the table.

Ashley watched the spinning wheel with a fervent nervousness. A light sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead but he resisted the urge to pull out a handkerchief to wipe it away. He could barely breathe, he did not want to breathe. He felt a tightness in his chest. As he waited for the marble to come to a halt it felt like eternity.

The wheel slowed as the marble bounced and rattled around the slots seeking its final resting place. A couple more revolutions and it came to a stop, the marble dropped into a slot.

"Twenty-two Black!" Charlie called out loudly.

Applause broke out. Ashley was congratulated enthusiastically. Several men slapped him on the back. An even larger pile of chips were pushed across the table towards him.

Castle leaned down to the young man.

"Cash it in." Castle told him. "And don't come back."

Ashley nodded his head as he started gathering the chips to him. There was no way he was going to push his luck. Alexis would kill him if he did, and he did not want to chance that.

An amused smile settled on Captain Montgomery's face as he returned to his table to continue gambling.

Castle left Ashley and walked around the roulette table to the other side.

"How we doing tonight, Charlie?"

"Well, were several thousand down than I thought we'd be, boss." Charlie replied with a shrug.

Castle grinned and clapped the gaming overseer on the back before moving off.

Castle was about to leave the gaming room when he was intercepted by Alexis. She had witnessed what had happened at the roulette table. Unable to contain her joy she hugged Castle.

"Mr Castle..." Alexis cried.

"He's just a lucky guy." Castle replied as he slowly broke away from the young woman's embrace.

"Thank you, Mr Castle."

Castle watched as the young woman walked away and went over to her husband who was at the cashiers collecting the money he had won. Ashley smiled at his wife as he handed her the bundles of money.

"Boss, can I get you a coffee?" Brian inquired, unable to keep the big smile off his face.

"No thanks, Brian." Castle replied.

"How about a drink?" Brian said eagerly. "I'm buying."

Castle cast Brian an amused glance.

"Get back to work." Castle growled in a good natured tone.

"Okay but I'm still buying you a drink." Brian insisted as he walked off.

With their winnings safely in their possession Ashley and Alexis made their way to where Captain Montgomery was sitting.

"Captain Montgomery, may I..." Ashley said hesitantly.

"Oh, not here please." Captain Montgomery said with a grin. "Come to my office in the morning. We'll do everything business like."

Ashley smiled and nodded his head. "We'll be there at six."

Captain Montgomery chuckled softly.

"I shall be there at ten." He said. He looked from Ashley to an equally happy looking Alexis. "I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Captain." Alexis said.

"Still, it's very unusual that you won." Captain Montgomery mused allowed.

Captain Montgomery moved his gaze from the happy young couple and saw Castle observing them. An amused grin appeared on Montgomery's face as he turned back to the couple. He now understood what had transpired.

"Well, maybe not so unusual. I shall see you in the morning." He said.

"Thank you so much, Captain Montgomery." Alexis said.

Captain Montgomery waved his hand dismissing the young woman's thanks. He watched them as they left the gaming room.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jason Avery had been working at the Cafe Americain for the past six months after having stepped off the boat from Marseilles. If he had been given the choice he would have preferred to have remained in his home town. That had not been possible thanks to his anti-German activities having drawn the attention of the Vichy authorities.

A normally exuberant man with a ready smile, his normal disposition was really tested in those early days in Casablanca. Penniless, in search of a job, while at the same time trying to avoid the attention of the authorities he had run into Brian Elliott one day and had told him the story of his forced flight from Marseilles. It was Brian who immediately took him to the cafe an introduced him to Rick Castle.

Avery would always be grateful to the owner of the Cafe Americain for hiring him on the spot and only on the word of a man he had met that day.

Avery was standing behind the bar serving customers. He had only returned to work on this night having been off sick for the past couple of days. For those days he had been off he still had been paid. Though not fully recovered he was well enough to work. He felt the need to get back to work out of loyalty to the man who had hired him and still paid him when he was off sick.

Avery saw a beaming Brian returning to the bar. He shot his friend a curious look as he wiped down the counter of the bar.

"What are you smiling about?" Avery asked.

"The boss did a good thing just now." Brian announced.

"What did he do?"

Brian looked about him to make sure there was no one close by to overhear. He motioned to the other man to come closer. When he did Brian started whispering in his ear about what he had seen in the gaming room.

"No, he didn't?" Avery exclaimed.

"He did." Brian assured him. Adding a firm nod of his head.

"Really?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes."

Avery smiled brightly. The smile deepened even more when he saw the Boss approach the bar. Avery tossed the towel onto the counter and strode from behind the bar. He came up to Castle and wrapped the other man in a hug.

"You have done a beautiful thing, Boss." Avery declared. He kissed Castle on both cheeks.

"Get away you crazy Frenchman." Castle pushed Avery away fixing him with a glare.

"A beautiful thing you have done, yes."

Castle shook his head. "I don't know why I hired you."

Brian laughed at Avery's emotional display as he poured a bourbon for the boss.

Castle leaned against the bar and picked up the glass. He looked across the room and his gaze settled on the table where Kate was sitting. A small frown crept across his face. There was another man seated at the table. This man was talking to Davidson. Their heads were close together as they talked in hushed tones, like a pair of conspirators. That was not all that unusual here in the cafe. Castle could sweep the room and find many people in hushed conversations. So many conspiracies and schemes had been hatched in here.

It took Castle a couple of moments to put a name to the face. The man was named Sorenson, Castle recalled. The man had some links to the underground movement here in Casablanca Castle also remembered.

Castle's gaze moved from the two men and moved to study Kate. The frown faded from his face as he continued to look at her. She was watching Lanie leaving the two men at the table to whatever business they were discussing. Once more Castle felt a mix of emotions being dredged up.

Captain Montgomery emerged from the gaming room and strolled over to the bar. A smile rose to his face.

"As I suspected." Captain Montgomery announced.

Castle quickly turned his head and shot a questioning look at the grinning Police Prefect.

"You're a rank sentimentalist."

"Yeah, why's that?" Castle schooled his face as he took a sip from his glass.

"Why do you interfere in my little schemes?" Captain Montgomery chided gently.

"Put it down as a gesture to love." Castle replied. He looked at the Captain. "Or perhaps I'd like to see you reach your next wedding anniversary."

Captain Montgomery let out a small amused chuckle.

"I don't think Evelyn's as broad minded as yourself, Roy." Castle added.

Captain Montgomery smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I forgive you this time, Castle." Montgomery said. "But I'll be in tomorrow night with a breathtaking blonde, and it will please me enormously if she loses, huh?"

"I'll see what I can do, Roy." Castle grinned.

Captain Montgomery nodded his head and smiled before he moved off looking happy with himself.

Castle took another sip of his bourbon before he set the glass down on the bar. He had to silently remind himself to go easy on the booze. He had a few drinks all ready. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance of the night before. Thoughts of the night before made him shudder. Casting his gaze in the direction of Kate's table he found that Sorenson had left the table. Dr Davidson had also left the table and was making his way to the bar.

"Mr Castle, I wonder if I could talk to you?" Josh said when he reached the bar.

"Go ahead."

Josh looked about him before turning back to Castle.

"Is there some other place?" Josh asked. "It's rather confidential what I have to say."

Castle eased himself off the bar and straightened up. He regarded the man standing before him and saw the earnest look on his face.

"My office." Castle motioned with his head for Josh to follow him.

X

Castle opened the door to his office and held it open motioning to Josh to enter. Castle closed the door and waved Josh to one of the chairs as he walked around the desk and sat down in his chair. Castle made to offer Josh a drink from the decanter sitting on the corner of his desk but Josh shook his head. Castle leaned back in his chair and waited for Josh to speak. He had a fair idea what the man wanted to speak to him about but he waited patiently for Josh to speak.

"You must know that it's very important that I get out of Casablanca." Josh said.

Castle nodded his head.

"It is my privilege to be one of the leaders of a great movement. You know what I have been doing. You know what it means to the work, to the lives of thousands and thousands of people that I be free to reach America and continue my work." Josh said proudly.

There was a look in Josh's eyes as he spoke that Castle had seen in the eyes of other men he had crossed paths with over the years. There was a burning passion of the freedom fighter. The fire of a zealot.

"I'm not interested in politics." Castle replied, eventually. "The problems of the world are not my department. I'm just a saloon keeper."

"My friends in the underground say that you have quite a record." Josh said almost in an accusatory tone of voice.

Castle shrugged his shoulders. Josh leaned forward in his chair.

"You ran guns in Ethiopia. You fought against the Fascists in Spain."

"I was doing research for my books," Castle replied in a dismissive tone, "what of it?"

"Don't you think it strange that you happened to fight on the side of the underdog?"

"Yeah, I found that a very expensive, hobby too." Castle chuckled. "But then I was never much of a businessman."

Castle rose from his chair ending the meeting. He was not in the mood to have his past brought up as a way to convince him to hand over the documents that Josh wanted.

Josh also rose to his feet but he was not finished.

"Are you enough of a businessman to appreciate the offer of a hundred thousand francs?" Josh looked hopeful.

"I appreciate it but I don't accept it."

"I'll raise it to two hundred thousand francs."

Castle tried to look impressed but could not quite manage it. He looked at Josh.

"You could make it a million francs, or three for that matter but, my answer would be the same." Castle informed him.

"There must be some reason why you wont let me have them." Josh said, unable to hide his frustration.

This meeting had not gone the way Josh had planned he was starting to realise. He had been certain that the owner of Cafe Americain would be more than happy to help him, would be eager to help him. Sorenson and others had told him about Rick Castle and his past activities. They had told him about the little things he had done right here in Casablanca. Though Castle had never attended any of the underground meetings and on the surface maintained a strict neutrality, he was marked down as a sympathiser. Josh could not understand why the man was being unhelpful. Did he not understand how important this was?

"There is." Castle said finally, his face suddenly clouding. "I suggest you ask your fiance."

"I beg your pardon?" Josh could not hide the surprise that leaped to his face.

"I said, ask your fiance."

"My fiance?" Josh shot Castle a puzzled look.

"Yes."

Josh was about to press Castle about what he had meant but Castle's attention was drawn to the sound of a chorus of male voices singing very loudly. German voices. A dark look settled on Josh's face as both men left the office.

XXXXX

_**There you go another chapter in a short space of time. Thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sergeant Esposito was leaning against the bar nursing a tall glass of orange juice. He would have preferred something much stronger but he was on duty and with Captain Montgomery in the cafe, he did not want to risk the wrath of his boss. He was in the bad books as it was and did not want to get in any deeper. He had been watching Lanie singing but she had finished her set and had left the stage.

Sergeant Esposito was watching a group of German officers singing. They were standing around the piano that Lanie had recently vacated. One of the officers was playing the piano. Esposito's eyes swept the room and saw the thunderous looks that were being cast in the direction of the officers from the French people within the room. He did not need to consult his cop instincts to know that there would be trouble soon if the Germans did not stop their song.

He would have done it but this was a matter above his pay grade. All he could do was wait for trouble to break out and then weigh in to break it up. His right hand rested lightly on the baton that hung from his belt. It had been a while since he had cracked a head or two, he mused to himself.

"Hey there handsome." Lanie cooed as she sidled up beside the sergeant. "Buy a thirsty girl a drink?"

Esposito's grim looking face broke into a smile as he turned to Lanie.

"Hey chica bonita." He said. He leaned over an placed a quick peck on her cheek.

Esposito signalled to the barman to get Lanie a drink. The barman did not need to ask what Lanie wanted. All the bar staff knew the singer's drink of choice.

"So, my place or yours tonight?" Lanie inquired.

"Yours."

"I was kinda hoping it was yours, tonight." Lanie said as she moved closer to Esposito. "Your bed is much larger for what I have planned."

Esposito could not help but grin. He had a fair idea what she had in mind.

"My place is out of bounds, chica."

"Oh, why?"

Esposito gave her a stern look. Understanding flooded across Lanie's face. She nodded her head.

"My place it is, then." She said. "What time are you coming over?"

"Don't know but I'll be there."

The barman returned with Lanie's drink setting it before her. She nodded her thanks to the man as she reached for it. As she took a sip from the glass she saw that Esposito had turned to watch the room. She noticed that his shoulders had tensed up. The Germans were singing very loudly.

"There's going to be trouble." Lanie observed.

Esposito slowly nodded his head.

Castle paused on the landing of the stairs leaning on the balcony that overlooked the room. He saw the German officers standing around the piano singing loudly and proudly. His gaze swept the room and he saw the looks from the people at the tables forced to listen to the singing. His eyes then dropped to the bar and he saw Captain Montgomery leaning against the bar watching with a look of studied indifference on his face. Beside him stood Sergeant Esposito. The sergeant did not look impressed with what was going on but his eyes were sweeping the room ready to move if trouble broke out.

Josh had paused beside Castle to watch what was going. His face darkened even more as he looked at the German officers enjoying themselves as they belted out their song. He let out a grunt and stormed down the stairs. He marched past the bar and into the main room. He walked past the table where Kate was sitting. She tried to reach out to him but Josh was moving too quickly, ignoring her. She saw him reach the stage.

"Play the Marseilles!" Josh commanded the band. "Play it!"

The members of the band were astonished to be ordered to play the French national anthem. They hesitated, not knowing what to do. Some members of the band, including the leader looked in the direction of the stairs where Castle was standing. Castle nodded his head. Relief swept across the face of the band leader as he turned to the band. As one the band struck up the Marseilles.

Josh nodded his head in satisfaction. He turned and started singing the French national anthem. He was joined by Hayley, the singer who had replaced Lanie when she had finished her set. People started to rise to their feet and began joining in the singing.

Major Dahl was on his feet as were the other men at his table. He could see that the song that his officers were singing was being drowned out by the anthem that was being sung by the people in the cafe. He was not going to let that happen if he could help it. Waving his hands like a conductor he urged the officers around the piano to sing louder and motioned to the men at his table to sing as well. He too started to sing.

Castle remained at the balcony looking on with some amusement as the Germans tried to out sing a roomful of emotional French men and women. For a minute the battle of the songs continued until Major Dahl came to realise he and his men would not win this battle. He sat back down in his chair. The men around him followed the major's lead and resumed their seats. The Germans around the piano realising they had lost this battle too stopped singing.

Castle saw that the whole cafe was now standing and singing the Marseilles now that the Germans had retreated. Kate was on her feet staring at Josh as he continued urging everyone around to sing loudly. Castle almost laughed at the sight of Gina on her feet, head held high singing. Her German companion at the table tried to grab her hand to pull her down but she shrugged him off and continued singing.

The national anthem finished on a triumphant note.

"Vive La France!" Gina shouted across the room. "Vive la democracie!"

"Vive La France! Vive la democracie!" The entire room shouted. Cheering and clapping erupted across the room like a wave.

A furious looking Major Dahl rose from his table an marched to the bar where Captain Montgomery was standing.

"You see what I mean, Captain." Major Dahl said, his face a angry shade of red. "If Davidson's presence in a cafe can inspire this unfortunate demonstration, what more will his presence in Casablanca bring on?"

Captain Montgomery did not take too kindly having the Major standing right in his face but he kept his face neutral under the other man's tirade.

"I advise that this place be shut down."

"But everybody's having such a good time." Captain Montgomery replied innocently.

"Yes, much too good a time." Major Dahl growled as he looked back towards the room and not liking what he saw. "This place is to be closed down."

"But I have no excuse to close it." Montgomery ventured.

Major Dahl turned back to the Captain. "Find one." He snapped.

Captain Montgomery watched as the Major marched away before he turned to the bar and picked up his drink. He did not like being told what to do and liked it even less being told by a German officer. At least it had been a private conversation. Sergeant Esposito had moved away just as the singing had stopped ready weigh in if fights had broken out. Montgomery was relieved that there had been no fights breaking out. The Germans had wisely refrained from fighting seeing that they were vastly outnumbered. No one had been too close to hear what the major had commanded.

Captain Montgomery reached for his cognac and brought it up to his mouth and drained the glass in one gulp. Not a way to treat good cognac, Montgomery thought to himself but there was no time to savour the alcohol. He set the empty glass on the bar and turned his attention back to the room. Several French army officers were crowding around Davidson, patting him on the back, offering him drinks, congratulating him for what he had done to the Bosch.

Montgomery was none too pleased with what he was about to do but he had no choice but to obey Major Dahl's order. Fixing a stern look upon his face, he reached into the top pocket of his tunic and pulled out a long silver whistle. He cast his gaze around the room one final time before he brought the whistle to his lips. He blew one loud blast of the whistle.

The room instantly fell silent as Captain Montgomery took a few steps into the main room and surveyed the people who had turned their attention to him.

"Everyone is to leave here immediately!" Montgomery called out. "This cafe is closed until further notice. Clear the room at once!"

For several heart beats nobody moved. They continued to stare at the Prefect of Police. Then an angry murmur rippled through the room. Slowly people began to rise from their tables and head in the direction of the door.

"Roy, what the hell?" Castle demanded as he reached the captain.

Captain Montgomery glanced at Castle.

"How can you close me down?"

Montgomery continued to watch as the people left cafe. A stream of people were emerging from the gambling room and making their way out of the cafe.

"Roy, come on, why are you closing me down?"

Captain Montgomery turned his attention back to the man standing beside him.

"I am shocked." Captain Montgomery said. "Shocked to find that there is gambling going on here!"

Castle stared dumbfounded at Montgomery's display of nerve. This was the first time he had witnessed such a display from the Prefect of Police in a very long time. Montgomery looked at Castle, gave a nod of the head and walked off supervising his police officers as they cleared the cafe. Castle was left to shake his head.

"Excuse me, Captain." Charlie Turner called out as he rushed up to Montgomery.

Montgomery paused and shot a questioning eyebrow at the gaming room supervisor.

"Your winnings, Captain." Charlie held out two bundles of banknotes.

Montgomery's stern expression brightened as he took the offered money.

"Oh, thank you very much." Montgomery replied as he hurriedly pocketed the money. He turned back to the departing people.

"Everybody out at once!" He shouted.

Kate was standing at the table waiting for Josh to return so that they could leave. From out of the corner of her eye she saw Major Dahl approaching. She turned and faced him.

"Mademoiselle." Major Dahl said with a smug look on his face. "After this disturbance it is not safe for Davidson to stay in Casablanca."

Kate could not help but notice that the major had addressed her fiance without his title. She lifted her chin as she stared at the German officer.

"This morning you implied it was not safe for him to leave Casablanca." Kate said.

"That is true," Major Dahl nodded his head, "except for one destination."

Kate raised an eyebrow at the major.

"To return to Occupied France." Major Dahl informed her.

"Occupied France?"

"Yes, under a safe conduct from me."

Kate narrowed her eyes as she stared at the major, trying to suppress her sudden anger.

"What value is that?" Kate scoffed, her voice intense. "We all know what German guarantees are worth in the past."

"Well there are two other alternatives for him, Mademoiselle."

"And they are?"

"It is possible the French authorities here will find a reason to put him in the concentration camp here."

"And the other alternative?" Kate said slowly.

Major Dahl regarded Kate for a moment before a smile spread across his face. He took a step closer to Kate.

"My dear Mademoiselle, perhaps you have observed for yourself all ready, that here in Casablanca, human life is cheap."

Kate understood the full meaning of his words. She glared at him which only made him smile even more.

"Good night, Mademoiselle." Major Dahl said with a nod and departed.

Kate did not wait for Josh to come to the table. She walked over to where he was standing saying his final goodbyes to the French officers. He had not seen the exchange between herself and the major. She took him by the arm. Josh did not resist. He nodded his goodbyes to the French officers.

"So what happened with Rick?" Kate inquired as they emerged from the cafe.

"We'll discuss it later." Josh said curtly.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

With the sudden and unexpected closing down of the cafe there was a rush for the few taxis waiting outside in the hope of picking up an early fare. Kate and Josh found themselves standing in line at a makeshift taxi rank. After waiting what was only a few minutes Josh decided that he could not wait any longer and decided for the both of them that they would walk back to their hotel. Much to Kate's surprise Josh simply left the line and started walking away without bothering to tell her. She had to run to catch up with him. Kate did not mind walking. The hotel they were staying at was not all that far away from the cafe.

It annoyed her that Josh had simply decided to up and walk off without telling her just expecting that she would follow. Of late she had noticed that he was doing a lot of that, deciding for the two of them and not bothering to consult her.

They found themselves walking down a deserted street. There was a chill in the night air which had Kate regretting not bringing a wrap with her or wearing a much warmer coat. She had not realised that the nights in Casablanca could get very cold.

Kate ignored the cold. She glanced at Josh and saw that he wore a sullen expression on his face. She also notice that he was keeping a little distance between them as they walked.

"What happened between you and Rick?" Kate asked, breaking the silence.

Josh glanced in Kate's direction and cast her a glare before he looked away. He continued to walk.

Kate frowned at Josh's response. She could not understand why he was acting like this. Well she was going to find out.

"Josh, talk to me. What happened when you spoke to Rick?"

"I told you we'll talk about it later." Josh snapped angrily. "Here is not the time."

Josh increased his walking pace. Kate was stunned by his angry outburst. She been growing used to his occasional angry outbursts but this was something different. With a shake of her head she picked up her own pace to catch up with him again. As they walked side by side Kate wisely remained silent.

Kate could only wonder what had transpired in Castle's office. She had watched Josh and Castle go up the stairs for their meeting. Obviously it did not go the way Josh had been expecting. Kate wondered if Castle had told Josh about what happened in Paris. That could possibly explain why Josh giving her the silent treatment.

The more Kate thought about that, the more she was convinced that Castle had not mentioned about them to Josh. Castle may have been many things but she knew in her heart he would not be vindictive.

Kate remembered as they were getting dressed to go the Cafe Americain, how Josh was so sure that Castle would help them. He had told he was absolutely sure that Castle would help a recognised leader of the anti Nazi movement. Josh had no doubt in his mind Castle would give him the letters of transit.

Kate had her doubts that Castle would simply hand over the documents because Josh simply asked for them but she did not have the heart to raise doubts. She did not want to burst his balloon. She simply kept her thoughts to herself and merely smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She was sure the reason for his anger was because Castle had not handed over the letters of transit.

They reached a corner and Josh immediately turned to his right and continued walking. In the distance at the end of the street Kate could see their hotel. As she caught up to Josh she told him about what Major Dahl had said. Josh turned to look at her but remained silent. He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued walking.

Death threats were nothing new to Josh, for a long time he had been receiving them, subtle ones and overt ones. Kate did note a brief look of defiance appear on his face. He now treated threats like water off a duck's back. That defiant look seemed to say; _'let them try'._

As they neared the entrance Kate cast a look over her shoulder. She saw a man standing on the corner, trying to stand in the shadows as he watched them. It was the same man who had followed them when they had left the hotel earlier in the evening. Their police shadow.

Kate turned back and continued walking. She did not like being followed but in the time she had been in Casablanca she had gotten used to being followed. She gave the policeman no further thought.

Kate waited in the lobby while Josh walked over to the front desk to collected their room key from the night manager. He strode across the lobby and started up the stairs not bothering to look at Kate.

Kate frowned some more as she strode across the lobby an up the stairs to their room on the first floor.

Josh was at the door of their room when she reached the floor and walked over to where he was standing. Josh unlocked the door and walked in, not bothering to switch on the light. Kate followed him, closing the door behind her and making sure to lock it.

Kate switched on the light and looked across the room to find Josh standing by the window. He was cautiously peering out the window.

"Our friend is still there." Josh remarked, humourlessly.

Kate moved across to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. She started to remove some her jewellery she had been wearing placing the items into the small jewellery box sitting on the nightstand. She decided to leave the necklace on. She glanced over to the window.

"I wish you didn't have to go to that underground meeting tonight, Josh."

Josh let the curtain fall back and turned away from the window.

"I have to." Josh announced, surprised that Kate would even suggest it.

"Why?"

"I have promised I would be there." Josh said. "They will be expecting me to appear."

Kate nodded her head in understanding. She knew that having given his word that he would appear at this meeting there was no way in the world he would not show up. He did not want to let them down. She saw him flash a grin.

"Besides, it's not often a man can display heroics before his fiance." he added.

Kate frowned at him.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Kate said. "After Major Dahl's warning, I am concerned, Josh."

"I am concerned too." Josh said. He moved away from the window and came to stand in the middle of the room. "Shall I remain here in our hotel room hiding or shall I carry on the best I can?"

"It doesn't matter what I say, Josh, you'll do what you want to do." Kate said. She knew the man well enough to know that. She could have begged him not go out tonight but her pleas would have fallen on deaf ears. She was not up to begging tonight. His mind was firmly set on attending the meeting.

Josh nodded his head.

"Why don't you tell me about Castle? What did you find out?" Kate asked changing the subject.

She saw the dark look sweep across his face. It lasted only briefly.

"Apparently he has the letters." Josh informed her.

"And?"

"And he has no intention of selling them."

Kate shot Josh a questioning look.

"One would think if sentiment wouldn't persuade him, money would." He added.

Kate turned away from looking at Josh and focused her attention on her high heeled shoes. She started removing them.

"Did...did he give a reason?" Kate asked hesitantly, starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken.

"He suggested I ask you."

Kate turned to look at him sharply. "Ask me?"

"Yes. He said, '_Ask your fiance.'_" Josh looked at her with a hard gaze.

"Why would he say that?"

Kate looked away from his gaze concentrating on removing her other shoe. There was a fear that Josh would be able to read her mind from the look on her face.

"I don't know."

Josh crossed the room and switched off the light. Kate was grateful for the sudden darkness that enveloped the room. She heard Josh make his way over to the bed and felt him sit down on the bed. She stilled.

"Our faithful friend outside will think we've retired for the night." Josh said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Kate nodded her head slowly.

A silence fell between them that grew strained with every passing minute. Kate did not move. She could feel Josh's eyes on her. A moment later she felt his hand on her arm. She almost flinched at his touch but quickly relaxed and let his hand caress her arm.

"Kate." Josh said in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"When I was in the concentration camp were you lonely in Paris?"

There was the question. The question that Kate had been expecting to hear from him for a long time. Through all the trials and tribulations as they escaped from the clutches of the Germans he had never asked her about what had happened to her in Paris. Why did he have to ask now, she thought to herself? Kate could not look at him, keeping her gaze focused on the floor.

"Were you lonely in Paris?" Josh repeated, his voice a little more firm.

"Yes, Josh." Kate sighed. There was no point in lying to him about that. "I was lonely."

"I know how it is to be lonely." Josh said quietly, sympathetically.

Josh moved his hand from Kate's arm and reached down to take her hand. He gave her a little squeeze. Kate could not help but think that this was the first intimate gesture Josh had shown towards her in a long time. Her eyes shifted from the ground to their joined hands.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" He asked, a moment later.

Kate bit down on her lip. She felt nervous. Should she tell him about Paris? How would he take it? Would he understand? The internal debate lasted what seemed to her like a life time but was really only a moment or two but she reached a decision. Kate shook her head.

"No, Josh, there isn't." She added softly.

Josh gave her hand another squeeze before he released it.

"You do know that I love you, don't you?"

Kate lifted her head and turned to look at Josh. She saw the look in his eyes. His words had said one thing but his eyes were telling a different story. He could not hide the hint of suspicion that lurked within those dark eyes. Perhaps he believed that he loved her. Certainly there had been a time when she knew that he loved her. She had seen it in his eyes. That look was no longer there. She had not seen it since before the war.

"Yes, I know Josh." Kate said, forcing a small smile to her lips.

Josh smiled as he nodded his head. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He rose to his feet.

"Be careful, Josh." she may not have loved him but that did not mean she did not care about him.

"I will, Kate." Josh reached the door and cast a look back to the bed. "Don't wait up for me."

Kate continued to sit on the bed for some minutes after Josh had gone. Finally she rose to her feet and walked over to the window. She parted the curtains carefully and slightly. The police shadow was no longer there. He must have gone home once he had seen the light go out in the room, she thought to herself. If it had been the Germans following there would have been a man standing there in the shadows waiting and watching. She was grateful that it was the French police following them.

Kate saw Josh emerge from the hotel entrance. He crossed the street and paused on the side walk where a figure from the shadows. She recognised the man who appeared. It was Sorenson. The two men shook hands and then started walking, disappearing around the corner.

Dropping the curtains back into place Kate turned away from the window. She was relieved to see that no one had followed Josh and Sorenson around the corner. She was silently grateful for that.

Josh would not be back until the early hours of the morning. Kate had attended more than her fair share of these kinds of meetings to know that he would quickly take the stage and produce a rousing speech that would have the emotions fired up and passions close to bursting point. Something similar to what he had done at the cafe when he had the band strike up the Marseillaise. After the speech he would linger to spend time speaking to anyone who sought him out for a word or two. Josh did not mind the attention that came with being a leading figure in the anti-Nazi movement.

Kate walked to the bed and put on her shoes. She turned towards the nightstand and started reaching for the jewellery box. Quickly she withdrew he hand, no she would not need her jewellery. She turned from the nightstand and went over to the wardrobe where she took out a warm cloak. She put it on and silently left the hotel room.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts and opinions are always truly welcome, dear reader.**_

_**Con **_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Castle was seated on a stool at the bar of his now dark and deserted cafe. His hand was curled around a large tumbler of bourbon that he had poured for himself a short while ago. The drink remained untouched. His eyes were focused on the man sitting on the stool next to him.

Avery was going over the cafe's ledger. Apart from being a handy barman, Avery had studied and worked as an accountant back in his native France. Avery ran a pencil over a column of figures, adding them up in his head as he went. After some moments Avery lifted his head.

"How bad is it?" Castle asked anxiously.

Avery closed the ledger and offered his employer a smile.

"Well, actually you're in pretty good shape, boss." Avery announced.

"How long can I stay closed?"

Avery was thoughtful as he considered the question carefully.

"Two, maybe three weeks."

A look of relief swept through Castle. He had been expecting the worst. The studious look on Avery's face as he had been going over the figures in the ledger had led him to think the worst. Being a writer with an occasional over active imagination, he could not help thinking of the worst scenario that could befall him. He had even started to contemplate dipping into his personal fortune to keep the place going. Trying to get the money out of Switzerland would have given him a headache but he would have done it whatever the cost.

He nodded his thanks to Avery as he lifted up the glass and brought it to his mouth to take a big celebratory sip.

"Hopefully, it wont have to come to that." Castle sighed. "A suitably large bribe has worked in the past. It should work again."

"Yes, Monsieur Castle." Avery nodded.

"In the meantime, everyone stays on salary." Castle announced.

"Oh thank you, Monsieur Castle." Avery's face brightened at the announcement. "Brian will be very happy to hear that."

Castle raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I owe him money." Avery said with a laugh.

"Another lost bet?" Castle asked sharing the laughter.

Avery nodded his head. Castle smiled indulgently at the other man. Avery was a good barman, and as he had discovered a pretty good accountant but he was a terrible gambler. He and Brian were always having bets with each other. As far as Castle knew Avery had ever won any of those bets.

Castle brought the tumbler to his lips and quickly drained it. He set the empty tumbler on the counter and rose from the stool. He gave the other man a grateful pat on the back.

"Will you finish locking up, for me?" Castle asked.

"Certainly, boss and then I'll be off to that meeting..."

"Don't tell me where you're going." Castle interjected raising an admonishing hand.

"I wont."

"Well good night, Avery."

"Goodnight, Monsieur Castle."

Castle crossed the room and slowly climbed up the stairs. He could have gone to his apartment but decided against it. The room he had upstairs was much closer. He paused at the landing and surveyed the empty room. The place should have been jumping for a couple more hours but now it was quiet and empty. It was not right. It did not feel right. He still could not believe Captain Montgomery had bowed to the wishes of his German overseers. No doubt he would need a very large bribe to get the place re-opened sooner rather than later.

With a shake of his head Castle turned away and climbed up the rest of the stairs. He walked along the corridor past his office unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket and loosening his bowtie as he went and ended up at the next door. This was home away from home, a room where he usually crashed when he was too tired, or too drunk to venture through the streets of Casablanca to get to his apartment.

Castle was about to push open the door to the room when he noticed the door that led to the back stairs had been left open. Shaking his head he moved over and closed the door to the stairs. If he told his staff once he had told them a thousand times that this door had to remain closed at all times. He returned to the bedroom door, pushed it open and walked in.

Closing the door he turned around and stopped. The light of the window revealed a figure standing there. Though the room was dark he could not mistake the woman standing at the window with her back to him. Castle reached over to the bedside table and switched on the small lamp.

Kate turned around to face Castle. He could see the mask of determination on her face. Despite that he could sense her nervousness. He was a little surprised to find her standing there and at the same time not that surprised.

"Hello Rick." Kate said softly.

"How did you get in?" Castle said, a little more harshly than he had intended.

"The back stairs from the street."

"Ah." Castle nodded his head.

Kate bit on her lip before she took a couple of steps away from the window.

"I told you this morning you'd come around," Castle said with a small grin, "but this is a little ahead of schedule." He motioned in the direction of the small couch by the wall. "Wont you sit down?"

"Rick, I had to see you." Kate said, not moving.

"Using 'Rick' again. Are we back in Paris?"

Kate watched Castle carefully but did not speak.

"You're unexpected visit isn't connected by any chance with the letters of transit?" Castle asked letting out a little humourless chuckle. "It seems that as long as I have those letters I'll never be lonely."

Kate did not miss the sarcastic tone in his voice. She wanted to walk over to him but hesitated.

When she had been coming to the cafe she had tried to rehearse what she wanted to say to him but the words failed her now that she was standing before him. There was still a hint of anger in those blue eyes of his that was plain to see even though it was much less than what she had seen last night. There was also sadness and the sight of that wrenched her heart more than she could say. Still she had come here for a reason. Putting aside her feelings, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and plunged in.

"You can ask what every price you want, but you must give me those letters." Kate said.

"I went through all that with your fiance." Castle said dismissively. "No deal."

"I know how you feel about me, you've made that clear, but I'm asking you to put aside your feelings for something more important."

Castle snorted derisively. "Do I have to hear what a great man your fiance is?" Castle said. "What an important cause he's fighting for?"

Kate finally took a step towards Castle.

"It was your cause too." Kate insisted. "In your own way, you were fighting for the same thing."

Castle's eyes narrowed a little as he regarded her. Trust her to throw the truth back in his face, he thought to himself. It did not matter now.

"Yeah, well I'm not fighting for anything any more, except myself." He offered. "I'm the only cause I'm interested in."

Kate gave him a look that said she did not believe him.

Castle walked past Kate and came to stand by the window. He looked down at the empty laneway. For a moment he thought he saw a figure lurking in the shadows. He would not have been surprised if there had been. There was always someone following someone else. Perhaps Kate had been followed to the cafe. He dismissed that thought as he lifted his gaze towards the distant airfield. He focused on the revolving search light, narrowing his eyes when the powerful beam swept past. He heard Kate walk up to stand beside him. He could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look at her.

"Rick, we loved each other once." Kate said in a low voice. "If those days mean anything at all to you..."

"I wouldn't be bringing up Paris." Castle interjected. His eyes slid across to her for a moment. "It's not a good negotiating point, poor salesmanship."

"Please listen to me, Rick." Kate urged. "If you knew what really happened, if you only knew the truth."

Castle turned his eyes to her.

"Do you really think I would believe anything you told me now?" He said with some heat in his voice. "You'd say anything to get what you want."

Castle turned away from the window and moved away from Kate. He hated himself for what she was doing to him. Hating himself for acting petulant.

Kate was stung by his words. Anger rose within her as she stared at his back.

"You want to feel sorry for yourself, don't you?" She retorted. "With so much at stake, all you can think of are your own feelings. One woman has hurt you, and you take revenge on the rest of the world." Kate paused to take a breath before she spoke again. "I never pictured you for a coward, Castle."

Kate saw Castle's shoulders stiffen and instantly regretted the words that had spilled from her mouth. Tears sprang up in her eyes but she refused to shed them.

"I'm sorry Rick. I'm sorry." Kate said hurriedly. "But you are our last hope."

Castle turned his head and saw her eyes shinning with tears that threatened.

"If you don't help us then Josh will die in Casablanca."

"What of it?" Castle said coldly. "I'm going to die in Casablanca. It's a good spot for it."

Kate watched as Castle moved to the corner table where a bottle of bourbon stood. He busied himself with pouring a drink. Kate was starting to feel desperate. She needed to get the letters of transit that Castle had and if he was not going to give them to her for old time's sake then she had to find another way of obtaining them.

Her hand slid into her pocket and curled around the handle of the gun she had deposited there. She had found the gun in the top drawer of the his bureau. She had not intended to snoop around in the room but curiosity had overtaken any hesitancy. She had searched the bureau to see if she could find the letters of transit. Thinking that if she found them she could then leave without having to see him. The letters weren't there but the gun was. On finding it an idea came to her and she quickly pocketed it, hoping she would never have to use it. She had stopped any further searching of the room when she heard him coming up the stairs. Slowly she removed the gun from her pocket and pointed it at Castle and held her breath.

Castle having poured himself a small measure of bourbon into a glass then turned around. He pulled up short and his eyes widened with some surprise to find that Kate was pointing a gun at him. For several moments he did not move except for his eyes that moved from the gun to Kate's face.

Overcoming his surprise Castle slowly returned the glass to the table before focusing his complete attention on Kate. He kept his hands at his sides, raising them in the air would have been too cliché. He saw a hint of desperation in those hazel green eyes that were staring at him. It did not fail to escape his notice that the gun she was holding was his. He realised that she must have searched the room. A questioning eyebrow was raised in Kate's direction.

"If I can't persuade you with words, perhaps this might." Kate said finally.

Castle nodded his head and almost smiled.

"I want those letters, Rick. Get them for me."

"I don't have to." Castle said slowly. "I got them right here."

"Put them on the table." Kate ordered.

Castle shook his head. "No."

"For the last time, put them on the table."

"If Davidson and the cause mean so much to you, then you wont stop at anything." Castle said flatly. "All right, I'll make it easier for you."

Kate frowned a little not understanding what he meant. Castle took a couple of steps towards her. Kate's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected him to come towards her. She raised the gun higher in silent warning.

"Go ahead and shoot." Castle urged her. He pulled open his jacket presenting his chest as a target.

"You'll be doing me a favour." He added miserably.

The colour drained from Kate's face as she stared horrified. There was no artifice with the way he spoke nor in the stance he had taken. She could not believe that he wanted her to shoot him. Kate knew that she could not pull the trigger. No matter what had happened between them, or how desperate she might to get hold of those letters of transit, there was no way in the world she could ever shoot him.

Kate lowered the gun, letting it drop to her side. Letting out a loud frustrated sigh she turned her back on Castle and walked to the window putting the gun on top of the bureau beside the window.

"Rick, I tried to stay away." Kate's voice was low and strained, almost to the point of breaking. "I thought I would never see you again, that you were out of my life."

Castle found himself crossing the room. It was as if his legs had a mind of their own. He came to stand behind her. Kate had her face buried in her hands. He reached out and placed his hands gently on her arms and pulled her to him. Her body was tense, he could feel it. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Kate dropped her hands and rested her head against his shoulder. Her body began to relax as his warmth enveloped her.

"The day you left..." Kate sighed and paused.

Castle brushed his lips against her cheek. There was a part of him that warned that this was wrong that she was with someone else but he found he could not help himself, could not stop himself even if he wanted to.

He breathed in her perfume, that fragrance that he always loved, the one that reminded him of cherries. The one that conjured up happy memories. He could not deny himself this. He could deny her.

"If you knew what I went through..."

"It's okay." Castle murmured softly.

Kate shook her head.

"It's okay." He repeated.

His lips nuzzled along her neck, finding that pulse point just behind her ear. He heard her sigh.

"If you knew how much I loved you."

Kate suddenly loosened his hold on her and turned so that she could face him and look into his eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she lost herself in those blue eyes of his. There was no anger or hurt residing there that she had seen before. The only thing that she saw shinning out was love and desire.

"If you only knew..." She whispered as she continued to gazed into his eyes, "...how much I still love you."

Castle's lips curved into the beginnings of a smile.

Kate reached up placing her hands on either side of his face, taking time to gently caress him before drawing him closer and kissing him. She held nothing back as their lips fused together. Castle's arms tightened in their embrace as he responded in kind.

Kate pulled back from the kiss panting for air. Her heart was racing madly and she felt a little light headed at the enormity of what she had done. The kiss reminded her how much she missed this man. She had tried to deny it to herself but her body had not. Her heart never could.

She could not help but grin at the stunned look on Castle's face.

Emboldened Kate took a step back and took Castle by the hand, slowly she led him towards the bed.

"Kate are you sure?" Castle said hesitantly, realising what she had in mind.

Kate gave him a tight lipped smile that made her eyes sparkle. The smile that never failed to take Castle's breath away.

"Oh yes." Kate said firmly. "I'm very sure, Rick."

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts, dear reader are always welcome.**_

_**Con **_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lanie blinked open her eyes wondering what had woken her up. Turning her head she looked over to her sleeping bed companion. She could not keep the smile from her face as Esposito snored lightly away. It must have been him who had woken her, she figured.

She could not complain too much about Rick's cafe being shut down by the police. It had allowed her to go home earlier than normal and it allowed her to whip up something for her man and her. It was not often that she got to cook for him and she knew that he loved her cooking.

The other benefit that came with the shutting down of the cafe was that Esposito had arrived earlier than she had been expecting. The captain had given him the rest of the night he had explained on his arrival on her door step.

Esposito had practically wolfed down dinner before he was dragging her out of the kitchen and into the bedroom wanting to show her how much he had missed her. He had been energetic and loving and she had been no shrinking violet either, she recalled with a smirk. She would not have minded if he had been a little less tired though. Not that she was complaining.

Lanie moved closer to Esposito and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arm curl around her pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes. There was always the morning to continue their activities, she mused to herself as she felt the pull of sleep drawing her down.

The shrill, jarring ringing of the telephone had Lanie snapping open her eyes. Moving away from Esposito she scrabbled to reach over to the bedside table and removed the handset from its cradle ending the harsh ringing.

"Hello?" Lanie said in a sleepy voice. Her face clouded as she listened to the caller. "What makes you think he's here?" She snapped.

A frown creased Lanie's face as she listened further to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Wait a sec." She sighed.

Lanie turned to her companion amazed that Esposito had managed to sleep through the ringing. He must have been more tired than he had been letting on, she thought to herself. For fleeting moment she considered letting him sleep but she knew that she could not do that. He was in the bad books with his superior and he did not need any more trouble coming his way. She gave him a nudge. Esposito grunted but did not move. Lanie gave him a harder nudge and saw him opening his eyes and shooting her a quizzical look.

"Call for you." Lanie announced, holding the phone to him. "It's the captain."

Esposito was instantly awake. Quickly he sat up in the bed and wiped the remaining sleep from his face and then reached for the offered telephone.

"Yes, sir." Esposito said roughly into the speaker. He listened for a moment. "Yes, sir. On my way, sir."

Esposito passed the telephone back to Lanie who returned it to the cradle.

"I have to go to work." He announced simply.

"I thought he gave you the night off?"

"He changed his mind." Esposito said. "Sorry, chica."

Esposito gave her an apologetic look before he leaned across and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. He then hauled himself out of bed and started looking for his clothes that had been scattered haphazardly around the floor.

Lanie watched silently as her man hurriedly dressed So much for what she planned for the morning, she thought unhappily.

XXX

Castle lay on his side in bed with his head propped in his hand. The darkness of the room was pierced by the constant sweep of the search light from the airfield. Castle had a mind to get up and close the curtains but he did not dare move. He did not want the spell to be broken. His free hand was slowly and lightly stroking Kate's naked back. His fingers were drawing patterns one moment and then next moving along the line of her spine, caressing and stroking, watching as her body shivered and responded to his touch. He had always found watching her sleep a fascinating exercise. Being allowed to touch her in the way he was, felt like a privilege. It was something he thought he would never get to do again.

He was exhausted from their intense lovemaking, they both were. They had a lot of catching up to do. Tired as he was from their coupling he did not want to sleep. He just watched her, mesmerised by the sight of her laying face down on the pillow her face curtained by her hair and listening to her soft steady breathing. Wondering if he had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

For the first time in his life he found himself really wishing that the night would never end. He did not want to think what the morning would bring. Nothing good he expected. He preferred to revel in the moment here and now, in the happiness that enveloped him as he watched her sleeping. He could not help but smile.

Kate stirred from her slumbers and slowly opened her eyes. He reached over and brushed the hair away that had fallen across her face. She shifted her head a little so that she could see his face. A smile spread across her face as his fingers caressed her cheek. She moved her head leaning into his palm and kissed it.

"Hello beautiful." Castle said with a smile.

Kate slid towards Castle pushing him onto his back and kissed him on the mouth.

"Hello yourself." She purred, when she pulled back a little.

Kate settled herself right up against him resting her head in the crook of his shoulder her arm draped across his chest. His free hand was resting on her hip. She luxuriated in the warmth and closeness and could not help but smile.

"What time is it?" She wondered aloud.

"About two o'clock."

"Oh."

"Do you have to go?" Castle asked, looking at her with a little concern on his face.

He had been revelling in their closeness, being together again, and what they had been doing over the past few hours that it had not crossed his mind that she might have to leave.

"No." Kate said firmly.

"Wont you be missed?" Castle's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Josh went to a meeting." Kate explained and then shrugged. "He wont be back for a few more hours at least."

XXX

"It was in August '39 when Josh and I got engaged." Kate said. A wistful smile appeared on her face.

Castle looked down at her.

"Some engagement present, you got." He remarked dryly. The first week of September the Germans had invaded Poland, a couple of days later Britain and France had declared war on Germany. Europe was at war. Kate nodded her slowly.

"Late October or early November Josh went to Poland. His people over there had sent word that they needed him. We both knew it was dangerous, and I didn't want him to go. We fought over it but he said they needed him and he couldn't refuse. So he went."

They had been resting from another bout of lovemaking and ever curious Castle had asked for her story. Kate obliged. He listened in silence as Kate told the story. Her gaze was focused into the distance as if she was summoning the memories.

"The Gestapo were waiting for him, it had been a trap. It had been a trap right from the beginning." Kate continued. "Not long after he had gone a two line item appeared in the paper: _'Dr Josh Davidson apprehended. Sent to concentration camp.'_" Kate paused again and shook her head. Castle slowly stroked her hair.

"I was frantic. For months I tried to get word."

Kate paused again. She took a steadying breath. "Then it came. He was dead, shot while trying to escape."

Castle tightened his hold on her offering silent comfort. He kissed the top of her head.

"I was lonely and distraught." Kate said. "I had nothing, our so called friends did not really want to know me. They always thought of me as the latest in a long line of conquests."

"A bit of a ladies man was he?" Castle asked.

"Not really. A youthful reputation that seemed to follow him into his later years."

Castle almost smiled at that remark. He was very familiar with that kind of thing. Some of it had been true but most of it had not but he had done nothing much to dispel that reputation that had been generated by his success and fame.

"Josh did tell me that he had one or two girlfriends in the past but when he saw the clouds of war begin to gather over Europe his work began to take up most of his time."

"And then you came along."

"Yeah."

Kate lapsed into silence for a few moments. Lost in her memories.

"So there you were, lonely and distraught..." Castle prompted a few minutes later.

"Yeah." Kate sighed as she resumed her story. "The only thing that kept me going was my job and..."

"And what?" Castle inquired when Kate had paused again.

She turned her head so that she could look at him. She saw the curiosity dancing in his eyes. Nervously she bit on her lip as she debated with herself about telling him. Knowing him he would not let the matter drop, he would press her until she told him. Reaching a decision her face softened.

"And your books."

"My books?" Castle was surprised. He looked down at her.

Kate nodded her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Castle knew that she had read his books and suspected that she was a fan and perhaps more than a fan. He had seen most of his books lining her bookshelf at her hotel room. A number of the books he had seen there were ones that had been read a few times, they had that well thumbed look about them but he had never thought to question her about it. There had been other distractions at the time as he recalled.

"Your books, your words gave me hope, Rick." Kate said in a low voice. "They were like a light at the end of a long dark tunnel. They sustained me when little else could."

"Really?"

Kate nodded her head. "Really."

Castle knew that he was a good writer. Writing was the one talent that he was truly good at, the ability to tell stories enjoyed by readers. That talent had brought him considerable success. It never failed to amaze him to hear stories from those readers how his words affected them, helped them, not merely entertained them. It touched him deeply. He was humbled by her confession.

Kate half expected to hear him say something, crack a joke at her expense but when he remained silent she turned to look at at him and saw the thoughtful look that had settled on his face. She smiled.

"And then I met you." Kate said.

"Why weren't you honest with me?" Castle asked soberly. "Why did you keep your engagement a secret?"

"It wasn't my idea, Rick. Josh wanted it that way. Not even his closest friends knew of our engagement."

"Hence their shunning of you?"

Kate nodded, she rested her head on his chest. A small smile rested on her lips as she felt him stroking her hair again. She liked it when he stroked her hair.

"It was his way of protecting me, I suppose." She said. "I knew so much about his work, and if the Gestapo found out it would become dangerous for me."

Castle nodded his head in understanding.

"Besides, when I met you, I thought Josh was dead, so I didn't think it was relevant."

Castle recalled seeing a sadness in those green eyes of hers when he had first met her and recalled to mind that day when he tried to question her about having someone in her life, and her reply that there had been but he was dead.

"When...when did you find out he was alive?" Castle said.

Kate let out a small sigh.

"It was in the morning of the day you and I were to leave Paris." Kate informed him. "A friend of Josh's came to my hotel..."

"Sorenson?" Castle interjected.

"Yes. He came by all excited and told me that Josh was alive. They were hiding him in a freight car on the outskirts south of Paris. He was not well and he needed me."

Kate paused and lifted her head and saw the troubled look on his face.

"I wanted to tell you, Rick." Kate insisted. "I really did but I knew... I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have left Paris, and the Gestapo would have caught you. And I wouldn't have been able to live with that. So I...well, you know the rest."

Castle regarded her and saw the truth of her words. Thinking on it now, if she had told him he probably would have remained in Paris. No probably about it, he thought to himself. He would have remained. He would have gone out of his way to help her and just as likely the Gestapo would have captured him. He shook off those thoughts. That was now all in the past.

"Huh, but it's still a story without and ending." Castle mused. "What about now?"

"Now? I don't know." Kate sighed. "What I do know is that I don't have the strength to leave you again."

"And what about Josh?" Castle questioned.

"You'll help him, Rick, wont you?" Kate replied. "You'll see that he gets out? Then he'll have his work, all that he's been living for?"

"All except one." Castle said thoughtfully. "He wont have you."

"I can't fight it any more." Kate confessed. "I ran away once. I can't do it again. I don't want to do it again."

Castle was too stunned to speak at her admission. He could only nod his head slowly. Kate settled down again. They let the silence envelope them. Kate amused herself by slowly running her fingers over his chest enjoying the feel of his skin under her fingertips.

"Do you love him?" Castle asked breaking the silence.

Kate's hand stilled. That was the question she had been expecting him to ask and was a little surprised it had taken him this long to voice it. Slowly She pushed off him and rose to sit up. The bed sheet fell away from her as she pulled her hair away from her face and she did not bother to cover herself. She saw the flame of desire flicker in his eyes. That look sent a flutter through her stomach.

"I thought I did." She said, looking away from him, "...I thought I did when I agreed to marry him..."

Kate lapsed into silence that lasted several minutes. Castle watched and waited.

"I really like him." Kate said quietly. "...and I believe in the work he is doing but..."

She turned back to look at him as her voice trailed off, unable to put into words what she wanted to say. Instead she shook her head. There was only one man she loved.

Castle rose up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down with him back onto the bed.

"I wish I didn't love you so much." She whispered.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter, dear reader?**_

_**Con **_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Avery came sprinting along the dark street. At his heels was an equally tall man. Avery reached the end of the street. He paused and waited for the other man to catch up with him. Avery was well familiar with the darkened streets of Casablanca having ventured many times after curfew. He had boasted that he could navigate through the streets blind folded, something which he had never actually tried. Avery turned and flashed a toothy smile at Josh Davidson. In the distance there was the sound of an approaching police siren. Both men tensed.

The smile vanished as Avery pointed to across the street to the laneway that ran at the back of Cafe Americain. Davidson nodded his head in understanding. He then turned his head to glance behind him. Any second the police car would make its appearance. Josh looked down at the hand he was clutching close to his chest. The borrowed handkerchief was soaked through with blood.

On a nod from Avery both men launched themselves from their crouching positions and sprinted across the empty street and down the laneway. Avery was the first to reach the door at the side of the cafe. The police siren grew louder. Both men flattened themselves against the wall beside the door as the sweep of the police car's lights brushed over them. For several heartbeats the two men held their breath fearing that the police car would screech to a halt.

The headlights swept past as the police car continued racing down the street. The two men looked at each other and allowed a smile of relief to sweep across their faces.

"I think we have lost them, Monsieur Doctor." Avery said.

"Yes." Josh agreed, as he panted for breath. He had not run so much in a long time. "But I'm afraid they caught some of the others."

Avery frowned and nodded his head in regret. There was nothing to be done for those people unfortunate to be gathered up by the raiding police. In situations like that it was every man for himself. He eased off the wall and moved to the door. He opened it and motioned Josh to go inside. Avery followed him.

Avery led the way through the deserted kitchen and into the main room of the cafe. He motioned in the direction of the bar. Josh perched himself on a stool. Avery went around the bar and leaned on the counter. Now that they were safe from the police they allowed themselves a moment to catch their breath. They had been running and dodging the police for the last twenty minutes.

"Thank you." Josh said. Avery accepted the man's gratitude with a smile and nod of his head.

Avery lifted himself from the counter and made his way over to where a large carafe of water was sitting. He picked it up along with a tall glass and brought them back to where Josh was sitting. He poured water into the glass and handed it to Josh.

"Thank you." Josh said as he accepted the offered water.

Josh slowly drained the water and set the glass down on the counter. He had not realised how thirsty he had been. Escaping the clutches of the raiding police and then running through the deserted streets of Casablanca built up a bit of a thirst. Josh turned his attention to his injury. He slowly unwound the handkerchief.

XXX

Castle had been drowsing when he was startled awake by the sound of the police siren. His action awoke Kate.

"Mmm, Rick?" Kate said sleepily, reaching for him.

"Sssh." Castle replied as he cocked an ear to the fading police siren.

Castle disengaged himself from Kate and got out of bed. He went over to the window. Peering down he saw Avery and another man enter the cafe through the side entrance. He quickly moved away from the window and proceeded to gather up his discarded clothes.

"What's happening?" Kate asked coming awake fully.

"I think we've got company downstairs." Castle shoved his legs into his trousers and buttoned up the fly. He then put his shirt on.

"I think you'd better get dressed." He suggested. "But wait here."

Kate nodded her head. She could not hide the concern on her face.

Castle smoothed down his hair as best he could then checked that he was presentable before he opened the door and slipped out.

Castle paused on the landing and peered down into the room. He saw Avery attending to Davidson. Of all the people to be breaking into his place at this hour of the morning it just had to be him, Castle thought to himself sourly. He resisted to the urge to cast a look in the direction of his bedroom. From where he was standing Castle could see that Davidson had been injured.

"Avery what happened?" Castle called out.

Both men turned and looked up.

"The gendarmes, they break up our meeting, Monsieur Castle." Avery said excitedly. "We escaped at the last moment."

Castle nodded his head. "Come up here." He ordered.

Avery looked up and gave Castle a questioning look. Castle gave him a pointed look in return. Avery nodded his head. He gave Josh an apologetic look before he came from behind the bar and made his way up the stairs reaching where Castle was standing.

"I want you to turn out the light at the rear entrance." Castle told him. "It might attract the police."

Avery frowned. "But Brian always puts out the light."

"Tonight he forgot."

The two men walked up the stairs to the first floor. At that moment the door to Castle's bedroom opened and Kate emerged. Avery's eyes widened with surprise. He looked at Kate and he could tell that she had hurriedly dressed. Her hair had that dishevelled look of someone who had just gotten out of bed. Slowly he turned to look at Castle. Castle's gaze was entirely focused on Kate.

Avery knew that the boss had an eye for the ladies, had a reputation for it, so it was not a big surprise to find a lady emerging from his bedroom. Yet Avery knew that this lady standing there in the hallway was different. Brian had told him what had transpired the other night about the woman who had affected the boss in a way that none of them had ever seen before. The fiance of Dr Davidson. In fact it was the number one topic of gossip amongst the staff. He had not believed it at the time, thinking that it was Brian pulling his leg which he liked to do from time to time. Avery believed now. The way these two were looking at each other spoke volumes, that this was more than a passing fling.

"I want you to take Kate home." Castle said in a voice barely above a whisper, his eyes never leaving her.

"Yes, Monsieur Rick." Avery said solemnly.

Avery approached where Kate was standing. Kate continued staring at Castle. She gave him a small sad tight lipped smile which he acknowledged with a nod of his head. Castle watched as Kate followed Avery down the stairs. Castle knew he could trust Avery to get her home safely otherwise he would not have let her leave. He turned and headed downstairs.

Castle approached the bar and saw Davidson wrapping a towel around his injured hand. The discarded bloodstained handkerchief lay on the counter.

"That looks like a nasty cut you got there." Castle remarked.

"It's nothing." Josh replied, holding up his injured hand. "Just a little cut that's all."

There was note of pride in Davidson's voice as he looked at the makeshift bandage. It was almost like a badge of honour. A wound to talk about sitting in front of a fire after the war.

Castle nodded his head.

"We had to get out through a window." Josh explained. "In a hurry, I might add. I didn't realise I got cut until a little later."

Castle went around the bar. He picked up the bloodied handkerchief and tossed it into a bin underneath the counter. Then he reached for a bottle on the shelf behind him and a pair of glasses. He came back and perched himself on a stool. He poured a good measure into one of the glasses and held it out to Josh.

"Well, this might help kill the pain." Castle said.

"Thanks." Josh replied taking the offered glass. He brought it up to his mouth and took a big sip of the brandy. Castle watched him.

"Close call, eh?"

Josh nodded his head. "Too close."

A haunted look ghosted across Josh's face as if he was remembering previous narrow escapes. At least that is what Castle thought as he regarded the other man. Kate had spoken of some of their escapes and close calls as they fled the pursuing Gestapo.

Josh forced a smile to his face before he drained the remainder of the glass in one gulp and set it back on the counter. Castle picked up the bottle and refilled Josh's glass.

"Don't you wonder sometimes if it's worth all this? I mean what are you fighting for?" Castle questioned.

Josh shot Castle an indignant look.

"We might as well question why we breathe. If we stop breathing we'll die. If we stop fighting our enemies, the world will die." Josh said tersely.

"What of it? Then it will be out of it's misery." Castle shrugged.

Josh watched as Castle poured a small measure into the second glass. He set the bottle aside and put his hand around the glass.

"Do you know how you sound, Mr Castle?" Josh ventured.

"Call me, Rick." Castle said, still regarding the drink in his hand.

"Do you know how you sound, Rick?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You sound like a man who's trying to convince himself of something he doesn't believe in his heart."

Castle smirked but did not reply.

"Each of us has a destiny, for good or for evil."

"Yeah, I get the point." Castle lifted the glass an brought it to his lips. He took a small sip of the brandy.

"I wonder if you do." Josh insisted. "I wonder if you know that you're trying to escape from yourself, and that you'll never succeed."

Castle turned his head to look at the other man carefully.

"You seem to know all about my destiny." He said finally.

Josh allowed a small grin to appear on his face.

"I know a good deal more about you than you suspect." Josh said.

Castle smirked again. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. He focused his attention on the drink in his hand. He drained the glass and quickly refilled it and then poured some into Josh's empty glass.

"I know for a fact that you are in love with a woman."

Castle tried to school his face as he cast Josh a look.

"Perhaps it might be a little unusual that we should be in love with the same woman." Josh continued. "Understandable of course, Kate is a very beautiful woman."

Castle quickly turned his attention back to his glass of brandy. He definitely did not like the way this conversation had turned.

"The first evening we came here, I knew there was something between you and Kate." Josh stated.

Castle opened his mouth protest. Josh was quicker, waving away any objection with his good hand.

"There is no need for any denial, Rick. I am many things but I am not blind."

Castle took a sip of his drink and Josh did the same with his.

"Since no one is to blame I demand no explanation."

"That's awfully good of you." Castle quipped.

Josh nodded his head. He leaned closer to Castle.

"I will ask one thing of you though."

Castle raised an eyebrow at the other man. "And what would that be?" He asked carefully.

"You wont give me the letters of transit. All right, but I want Kate to be safe." Josh said. "I ask you as a favour to use those letters and take her away from Casablanca."

Castle could not hide the look of surprise that appeared on his face.

"You love her that much?" He said.

Josh smiled a little. "Apparently you think of me only as the leader of a cause. Well, I a human being too. Oh, I admit that I may have not been the best of companions over these past couple of years. That I have paid more attention to the cause and fighting our enemies than I have her but I care about her and I wish her to be safe. Casablanca is not a safe place to be."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. He did not how to reply to the other man. While he admired the man's work and what he stood for Castle had not liked the actual man himself. Maybe it had to do with the fact the way he had seen him treat Kate that first night they had come to the cafe. Maybe it had to do with the pangs of jealousy that arose at the sight of her with another man, her fiance. It may have had to do with a lot of things. Right now Castle found himself beginning to reassess his opinion of Josh Davidson.

He brought his glass to his mouth and drained the brandy in one gulp. He glanced across to Josh and saw the man flinch at the sound of the loud crash that came from the front door of the cafe. Castle looked over to see the doors burst open and Sergeant Esposito march smartly into the cafe. He was followed by a group of gendarmes. They strode over to the bar.

Castle shot Esposito a questioning look but the sergeant focused his gaze on Josh.

"Dr Davidson?"

Josh slowly turned to look at the sergeant.

"You know who I am." he said dismissively.

"You will come with us." Esposito announced. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

"On what charge?" Josh challenged.

"Captain Montgomery will discuss that with you later." Sergeant Esposito replied.

"It seems that destiny has taken a hand." Castle said with a chuckle.

Josh looked at Castle and smiled at the joke he had made. Josh picked up his glass and finished his drink. There was no point in letting good brandy go to waste. Summoning all the dignity he could muster, Josh rose to his feet. He nodded to Castle.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr Castle." He said.

Josh turned and approached the waiting gendarmes. The men surrounded him and escorted him out of the cafe.

"Sergeant." Castle called out.

Esposito had reached the front door but stopped and turned around.

Castle slipped off the stool and crossed the room.

"What the hell, Javi?" Castle demanded.

"Don't blame me, Castle." Esposito grumbled. "I got called out in the middle of the night from a nice warm bed and nice warm woman to arrest this guy."

Esposito spun on his heels and walked out. Castle followed him.

"What's going to happen to Davidson?" Castle asked.

"He'll be locked up until the captain decides what to do with him."

The two men came to a halt near the entrance of the cafe and watched as Josh Davidson was loaded into the waiting police car.

"I'm going to need your help with that guest I've got holed up at my place." Esposito announced in a low conspiratorial tone. Castle shot the sergeant a look.

"I mean I don't mind having him stay but I would like my place back, you know?"

"Can't you get him out of here?"

"I said I'm going to need your help." Esposito said, giving Castle a stern look, and then added. "The Captain knows where he is."

Castle frowned as he nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Castle."

Sergeant Esposito strode over to the police car and got into the front passenger seat. Castle watched the car depart. Slowly he turned and walked back into the cafe.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter?**_

_**Con **_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Castle re-entered the cafe and paused in the doorway to inspect the damage to the doors when the gendarmes had burst in. The lock had been given a good kicking, the imprint of a size eleven boot decorating the smashed doors, and window panes had been broken as a result of the impact. He was going to deduct the cost of the repairs from the bribe he was going to pay Captain Montgomery to re-open the cafe, Castle thought to himself grimly.

He tried to close the doors as best he could and found that one of the doors was askew and would not close properly, it hung from its hinges. He definitely would be deducting the cost of the repairs from the bride, he firmly told himself.

"What kind of half-arsed saloon keeper are you, that you don't even stock some decent scotch?"

Castle spun around and was surprised to find a grinning Colin Hunt standing behind the bar holding a tumbler away from his sour looking face.

The surprises just keep on coming, Castle thought to himself, shaking his head. It had been a long time since he had last seen the man.

"The good stuff is behind you, bottom shelf." Castle informed him as he approached the bar.

Hunt glanced behind him and laughed.

"Hiding it in plain sight, eh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Castle replied.

"Not a bad idea, mate."

Castle perched himself on a bar stool and watched as Hunt set down the tumbler he was holding. and then pushed it aside. He turned and reached for one of the bottles of scotch sitting on the bottom shelf. He uncorked the bottle and took a sniff.

"Ah the good stuff." Hunt declared, almost reverentially. He turned back to the bar. He placed the bottle on the counter and then reached underneath to produce a pair of fresh glasses.

"You seem to know your way around a bar, Colin?" Castle observed.

"I worked at my uncle's pub for a couple of summers." Hunt explained.

Castle nodded his head as he watched Hunt pour two equal measures into the glasses. He pushed one of the glasses in Castle's direction before he picked up the other glass.

"Here's to victory." Hunt toasted, holding his glass out to Castle.

Castle picked up his glass and touched the other man's glass.

"To victory." Castle responded but half-heartedly.

Both men took a sip of their scotch.

"How's the car going, Colin?" Castle inquired.

"Got destroyed during the blitz, mate." Hunt made a face. "The bloody Luftwaffe decided to use the garage I was keeping it in as a target, bombed it to the..."

"Sorry to hear that." Castle cut in. He had read in the newspapers about the bombing raids on London and other British cities the German Luftwaffe had conducted.

"Don't worry about it." Hunt said with a shrug. He cast a wistful glance in Castle's direction. "Though was nice motor, mate."

Castle nodded his head. "You seem to be far from home, Colin."

"Just passing through, mate." Hunt took another sip of his drink.

Castle shot the man a look a pointed look. The look of innocence Hunt had tried to affect failing completely. Colin Hunt was not the kind of man to simply pass through anywhere, particularly here in Casablanca. Both men knew it. Castle could see that the other man had a deep tan indicating he had spent some considerable time in the sun. He suspected that Hunt had been working out of Cairo where the British had their General Head Quarters for the Middle East and where the war effort in North Africa was centred. After a few moments Hunt grinned at Castle.

"What are you doing here, Colin?"

"Oh, this and that." Hunt shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Hunt lifted his glass and took a big sip of his drink. He looked at Castle.

"You've had a bit of night, haven't you mate?" Hunt said, changing the subject.

Castle frowned. "You kind of get used to the police breaking down the door in the middle of the night."

Hunt shook his head. "I don't mean that."

"What do you mean?" Castle said cautiously. The growing smile on Hunt's face confirming his suspicions.

"I'm talking about that certain visitor you, shall we say, were entertaining..." Hunt said carefully, amusement dancing on his face.

"Don't go there." Castle growled in warning.

"Re-living old times?"

"Colin!" Castle snapped angrily.

Hunt held up his hands but the amusement remained. "I'm not passing judgement, mate."

Castle nodded and turned his attention to his glass. So he had not been seeing things when he had looked out the window and thought he saw someone in the shadows outside the window. It had been Hunt lurking there. He had seen Kate's arrival. This was a subject he definitely did not want to discuss.

"Actually, Rick I'm here on a job." Hunt announced finally.

"That much I all ready know." Castle said looking up from his drink.

Hunt flashed a knowing grin in Castle's direction. He was about to take another sip of his drink but thought better of it. He set the glass down on the counter.

"I'm here on a pick up job."

"A pick up job?"

"So to speak."

"Go on."

"I was was kind of hoping to meet the bloke here tonight and introduce myself. But those bloody gendarmes spoilt the party." Hunt punctuated that statement by pulling a face.

"Davidson?" Castle said with some surprise.

"Yeah."

"Why do you want Davidson?" Castle could not hide the curiosity that leaped to his face.

Hunt regarded Castle for a moment as if he was weighing up whether to tell him or not. He settled on the former.

"London feels that he could be of great use to the war effort, you know rallying the troops and the civilians currently under the Nazis' jackboot." He explained.

"Don't you have De Gaulle for that?" Castle ventured.

"He can be a bit of a handful, wants complete control over what happens with France. Thinks he's bloody Napoleon." Hunt said with a smirk.

Castle allowed a small grin on his face.

"London doesn't want to put all their eggs in one basket." Hunt continued his explanation.

"I see." Castle mused.

"Davidson has appeal right across Europe. His name is well known. He could can rally the French, the Danish, Norwegians, Dutch, Belgians, Czechs..."

"I think I get the picture." Castle interjected.

Colin looked down at his drink.

"You have a bit of a problem seeing that Davidson has been locked up." Castle pointed out.

"Don't I know it, mate." Hunt griped. "Bloody gendarmes."

"Tell me about it." Castle waved in the direction of the broken doors.

Both men laughed.

Hunt picked up his glass and drained it swiftly. He refilled it and then moved to pour some more brandy into Castle's glass but Castle picked up his glass and shook his head. He had enough drinking for the night he concluded. Hunt shrugged his shoulders as if to say, suit yourself.

"You might be able to help, mate."

Castle's eyebrows rose questioningly at the other man. He half suspected the reason for Hunt showing up was because he needed his help but he wanted to hear it from the other man's lips.

"I gather you're in pretty thick with the local Police Prefect?" Hunt ventured.

Castle should have been surprised by that question but he wasn't. Knowing Colin Hunt, the man would have done his homework and knew all about what had been happening in Casablanca before he made his appearance here at the cafe. Castle shrugged his shoulders as he regarded the contents of his glass.

"I let him win at roulette and he turns a blind eye to certain liberties." Castle said. He saw the grin had disappeared from the other man's face.

"I reckon you could sweet talk the captain into letting Davidson out of the clink."

Castle felt his eyebrows rise up a little higher.

"You reckon it's as easy as that?" Castle chuckled humourlessly.

"One can only hope, Rick."

Castle had the distinct feeling that the walls were slowly starting to close in on him. Things were changing rapidly and it was all he could just to keep up. Kate had returned to him and all but said that she did not want to leave him again. Davidson had been arrested and thrown into jail. Castle might not have liked the man but he supported the cause in his own way. The last thing he wanted to see was the Nazis winning this particular round. Then on top of that Esposito wanted his help to spirit Kevin Ryan out of Casablanca. So much for the five thousand francs he had paid the sergeant to take care of that problem.

He had come to Casablanca to get away from the war and to forget a certain person. He should have known better that the war would come to him. And as for trying to forget about that certain person, she had walked back into his life.

"Rick, you've had it easy for a while, mate." Hunt said. "You've been sitting on your arse on the sidelines. Well it's time you got back into the game, as you Yanks say. Time you rolled up your sleeves and joined the war effort."

Castle shot an angry glare in the direction of the other man but remained silent.

"I know this isn't your war but you have shown in the past where you stand, which side you're on. But we have our backs to the wall, mate and we need all the help we can get." Hunt said in a low voice. "And I might be asking a lot of you but I do need your help. I'm asking as a friend for your help."

Castle turned his attention to his glass. He lifted it up and drained it in one gulp. He felt the fiery liquid burn as it travelled down his throat. Slowly he set the glass down on the counter. He stared down at the empty glass. Trust Hunt to use the friendship card, he thought to himself. The one thing he could not refuse. Damn the man.

"And if I somehow manage to spring Davidson out of jail, what then?" Castle asked as he lifted his head to look at the other man.

"Leave that part to me."

"I just get Davidson out?" Castle questioned.

Hunt nodded his head.

A thoughtful look settled on Castle's face as he considered what was being asked of him. As much as he had tried to runaway and hide the war had come and found him. Like it or not, he realised the time had come to make a stand. This was not his war and yet it had become his war. Colin Hunt was right, by his actions over the years he had shown on which side he stood.

"All right," He announced finally. "Count me in."

Hunt's face broke into a relieved smile. "Welcome to the war effort, mate." Hunt said as he held out his hand. Castle shook the extended hand.

"Once he's out of jail, how are you going to get him out of Casablanca?" Castle asked.

"Leave that to me mate." Hunt said confidently.

Castle shook his head.

"You better tell me. I know how things work in Casablanca, I have contacts that might be of assistance."

Hunt considered that remark for a moment and then nodded his head.

"There's a sub waiting off Casablanca." Hunt informed him. "We take him off some beach, a trip to Gibraltar and then a plane trip to London."

Castle nodded his head. That could work, he thought to himself. At least he hoped it would work. Right now he had no alternative.

"I'll be off then." Hunt announced. "You'll send me word?"

"Where are you staying?" Castle asked, realising he had no idea where Hunt was staying.

"I didn't tell you, sorry." Hunt replied and grinned. "I'm shacked up at your apartment."

Castle shot the other man a look of surprise.

"Well, you're not using it are you, mate?"

"No I guess not. Make yourself at home." Castle offered, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"All ready have mate, thanks."

Castle shook his head.

"You have a few dolly birds dropping by, you know that?"

"Yeah." Castle sighed. " Feel free with them, too."

"All ready have, mate, thanks." Hunt laughed.

Castle shook his head again as he watched Hunt depart through the kitchen of the cafe.

XXX

Castle climbed up the stairs slowly feeling exhausted. His head was starting to pound and he was not sure whether it was from the alcohol he had consumed or all the problems that were revolving around in his head. At this moment in time he had no idea how he was going to resolve all of this that he had landed right in the middle of.

Entering his bedroom he could still smell the perfume of cherries that hung in the air that brought back the memories of Kate and what had transpired in here not all that long ago. He walked over to stand by the window.

He stared into the distance to the airfield. As tired as he was Castle knew that he could not go to sleep just yet. He doubted if he would get any sleep. He had a lot of thinking to do, plans to formulate. Right now he had no idea what he was going to do. Yet he felt confident that he would come up with something. How many times had he faced a looming deadline with nothing written only to come up with something at the last moment that his publisher and fans loved? He would come up with something.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter?**_

_**Con **_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Rick Castle was sitting in the outer office of Prefect of Police. He was fondling his hat trying to occupy himself. Trying not to yawn. As he had suspected he did not get a wink of sleep thanks to all the thinking and planning he had been doing after Colin Hunt had left the cafe. However in the end he had come up with a plan. It was more convoluted than a plot in one of his novels, and he was not sure if it would work but it was the best he could come up with in the short space of time he had.

A long shower and several cups of very strong coffee had revived him and got him ready to set the ball rolling. He sent off a couple of messages to people to alert and get them ready for what was going to unfold during the day.

He now knew how a juggler felt as he kept a number of balls in the air. One distraction, one wrong move and they would come tumbling down. Only time would tell if he could keep all the balls in the air.

The door to the outer office opened and Sergeant Esposito walked bringing with him a large cup of coffee. He passed it over to Castle who accepted it with a grateful nod of his head.

"Thanks, Javi."

"Extra strong, like you asked." Esposito said.

Castle took a big sip of the coffee and again nodded his head. He had been expecting the coffee to be scalding but it was hot but not overly so, drinkable.

"You ready to see the captain?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah." Castle replied. He took another drink of his coffee before setting it aside and rose from his chair.

Castle watched as Sergeant Esposito knocked on Captain Montgomery's office door and entered the office. He felt a little nervous and finally really understood what his mother felt before she stepped on stage to give a performance. He silently hoped that he would give a performance that she would be proud of.

XXX

Captain Roy Montgomery was seated at his desk. He was feeling particularly happy this morning and that feeling was showing on his face.

His intray was bulging with a stack of arrest reports from the raid of the underground meeting. He was feeling very pleased with himself at the number of people who had been arrested in the raid. For months now his superiors had been at him to crack down on these underground anti Nazi groups. No doubt the orders would have come down from the Germans. He would make a show of raiding one of the smaller meetings every once in a while, rounding up the usual suspects, fining them and then jailing them. It was a nice little arrangement that seemed to work, it pleased his superiors and allowed life to continue without too much trouble.

That had changed the moment Dr Josh Davidson and Major Dahl had landed in Casablanca. Those two had upset the apple cart. Montgomery had been more than happy to let things move along they way they always had but his superiors had other ideas and had forced his hand. Hence the raid.

His superiors would be very pleased, Montgomery was sure of that. It might even wipe that superior smirk off Major Dahl's face. At least he hoped it would. He would show that smug Nazi that Casablanca was not some provincial backwater.

The one report that he was most interested in was the one that he was holding in his hands. The Davidson arrest. The smile on his face grew as he read Sergeant Esposito's report of the arrest. He had been right to have the sergeant and a few men stationed near the cafe. He had other men stationed around the hotel Davidson was staying but as he had suspected Davidson would find a way to get to Rick's cafe.

A knock at the door had Montgomery lifting his head.

"Enter."

The door opened and Sergeant Esposito walked in.

"Rick Castle wishes to see you, Captain." The sergeant announced.

"Send him in." Montgomery replied. "No wait."

Montgomery motioned Esposito to his desk. The sergeant approached the desk, trying not to look nervous. The captain rose from his chair and walked around the desk.

"Can you imagine my surprise, sergeant when I called your place last night and instead of speaking to you I spoke to a fugitive." Montgomery said slowly.

"A fugitive, sir?" Esposito's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes, a certain Irishman..."

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." Esposito replied. "I have been staying at Lanie's. Are you sure you rang my place, sir?" The sergeant said.

Montgomery narrowed his eyes in a glare at the Sergeant. He felt some amusement at the way the sergeant was handling this but he did not let it show on his face. Did the man really think that he did not know what went on in his town? He was not that naïve, was he?

"Are you really going to play it that way Sergeant?" Montgomery said in an ominous tone of voice.

"Sir?"

"I would hate to have you busted down to an ordinary gendarme or worse."

"Yes sir."

Montgomery took a step closer to the sergeant.

"See to it that your guest leaves today, sergeant." Montgomery ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Now send, Castle in."

Esposito snapped a smart salute took a step back, spun on his heels and marched out of the captain's office.

Castle entered the office.

"Ricky so good to see you." Montgomery announced with a welcoming smile on his face. Waving Castle to a chair as he he resumed his seat. Montgomery's smile faltered a little bit when he saw Castle fully. There were dark rings under Castle's eyes.

"You look awful, Rick."

"Bit of a sleepless night, Roy." Castle explained.

"Do I want to know?" Montgomery grinned.

"Well you know some of it."

"Ah yes." Montgomery nodded his head in understanding. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Castle nervously fingered his hat for a few moments before he looked over to the captain.

"It's about Davidson." Castle announced.

"Oh?"

"You've arrested Davidson without any proof." Castle said. "This isn't Germany or occupied France. All you can do is fine him a few thousand francs and give him thirty days. You might as well let him go now."

"Ricky, I advise you not to be too interested in what happens to Davidson." Montgomery said carefully. "If by some chance you were to help him escape..."

"What makes you think I'd stick my neck out for Davidson?" Castle challenged.

"I seem to recall you have bet ten thousand that he'd escape." Montgomery returned, an amused smile on his face.

Castle snorted in response to that. Montgomery continued.

"Secondly, you have the letters of transit."

Castle made to protest.

"Now, don't try and deny it." Montgomery cut him off, waving his hand. "Thirdly, well, you might do it simply because you don't like Major Dahl's looks. As a matter of fact I don't like Major Dahl either."

Castle allowed a small smile to play at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, they're all excellent reasons." Castle agreed.

"Don't count too much on my friendship, Ricky." Montgomery warned. "In this matter I am powerless. Besides, I might lose ten thousand francs."

Castle nodded his head, his smile growing. The captain certainly did not like losing bets he made.

"You're not very subtle, Roy but you are effective. I get the point." Castle said. "Yes, I have the letters, but I intend to use them myself. I'm leaving Casablanca on tonight's plane, the last plane."

"What?" Montgomery could not hide the surprise at the announcement.

"And I'm taking a friend with me. One you'll appreciate." Castle added, ignoring the surprised expression on the other man's face.

"What friend?"

"Kate Beckett."

A smile broke across Montgomery's face chasing away the surprised look.

"So that ought to put your mind to rest about my helping Davidson escape. The last man I want to see in America."

Montgomery nodded his head in understanding. The smile slowly faded from his face as he looked at Castle.

"You didn't come here to tell me this." Montgomery pointed out. "You have the letters of transit. You can fill your name and hers, and leave any time you please. Why are you interested in what happens to Davidson?"

"I'm not." Castle shrugged. "But I'm interested in what happens to Kate. We have a legal right to go true enough, but people have been held in Casablanca in spite of their legal rights."

Montgomery rose slowly from his chair and slowly came around from his desk. He perched against the desk and regarded Castle carefully.

"What makes you think we want to hold you?" He asked.

"Kate is Davidson's fiance."

"So?"

"Kate probably knows things that Major Dahl would like to know." Castle told him. He leaned forward in his chair as he looked up at the Captain. "Roy, I'll make a deal with you."

Montgomery nodded his head for Castle to continue, suddenly intrigued with what Castle was about to propose.

"Instead of this petty charge you've slapped against him, you can get something really big, something that would chuck him in a concentration camp for years. Wouldn't that be quite a feather in your kepi?"

Montgomery thought it over for a moment and began to nod his head in agreement.

"It certainly would. Germany and Vichy would be grateful." Montgomery murmured.

"Then release him. You be at the cafe half an hour before the last plane leaves."

Montgomery shifted from the desk and slowly walked back to his chair and sat down. He reclined back in the chair. A thoughtful look appeared on his face. He watched as Castle rose from his chair and stepped up to the desk.

"I'll arrange for Davidson come by to pick up the letters of transit, and that will give you the grounds to have him arrested." Castle paused a moment and regarded the captain. "You get him, and we get away. To the Germans, the last bit will be just a minor annoyance, they'll be crowing that they have their hands on Davidson."

Montgomery looked shrewdly at Castle. To the Prefect of Police there was something that did not sit quite right.

"There's something about this that I don't quite understand." Montgomery said carefully. "Miss Beckett, she's very beautiful, yes, but you were never interested in any woman."

"Well, she isn't just any woman, Roy."

Montgomery saw the truth in Castle's steady blue eyes. He allowed a smile to reach his lips. He had seen the looks between Castle and Kate on that first night in the cafe. One would have been blind not to have noticed it. He had suspected there was something between those two. Now he knew. Castle had all but told him.

"Be that as it may, Rick, how do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Montgomery questioned.

"I'll make the arrangements right now with Davidson down in the holding pen."

Again Montgomery found himself nodding his head. Suddenly he sat up straight in the chair and smiled up at him.

"I'm going to miss you, Ricky." Montgomery said with a laugh. "It seems you're the only one in Casablanca with less scruples than I."

"Coming from you Roy, it's quite the compliment."

"Go ahead, Rick." Montgomery waved him out of the office, chuckling to himself.

Castle gathered up his hat and started for the door. Just before he reached the door Castle paused and turned to look back at the captain.

"By the way, call off your watchdogs when you let Davidson go. I don't want them around this evening. I'm not taking any chances, not even with you, Roy."

"As you wish, Rick." Montgomery said, still laughing.

XXX

Castle emerged from the Captain's office, closing the door behind him. Sergeant Esposito looked up from his work. Castle stopped at the desk.

"So have you a figured a way to get Ryan out?" Esposito said in a low voice.

Castle nodded his head.

"How?"

"Have him at the airport, tonight before the last plane leaves." Castle replied.

"Okay, he'll be there."

"Can you get an exit visa?"

"No problem."

"A signed exit visa?"

Esposito smiled. "One of my many talents, Castle."

"Okay." Castle said. He put his hat on, gave the sergeant a nod of the head and left the outer office.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of my latest effort?**_

_**Con **_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Castle strolled into the Blue Parrot and removed his hat. He was greeted by one of the approaching waiters.

"I'd like some coffee, extra strong and no sugar." Castle announced.

"Certainly, Monsieur Rick." The waiter replied with a bow of the head.

Castle looked about until he spotted the proprietor of the Blue Parrot sitting at a table in a secluded corner of the cafe. He was dressed in customary white suit and red fez atop his head, looking for all the world like a sultan surveying his realm. Sabalini broke into a welcoming smile as Castle approached.

"Good day to you, Rick." Sabalini said as he waved Castle to the empty chair.

"From the smile on your face, I gather you got my note?" Castle replied as he sat down setting his hat aside.

"I was most surprised to have received your missive." Sabalini chuckled. "At first I thought it was you having a lend of me."

"No joke, Sabalini." Castle assured him.

"Indeed." The fat man nodded.

The waiter arrived with Castle's order. He set the cup on the table in front of Castle and then withdrew. Castle reached for the cup and took a sip of the coffee. He winced as the hot liquid burned his tongue. He did not mind the pain. The sharp pain seemed to focus his mind.

"I am a little astonished to learn that you are leaving Casablanca, Rick."

"Circumstances have changed all of a sudden that require me leaving."

Sabalini leaned forward in his chair and flashed a conspiratorial smile at Castle.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain young lady who called on you last night?"

Castle almost rolled his eyes at the question but managed to school his face to show nothing. He focused his attention on the coffee cup, taking another sip. There was very little that went on in Casablanca that Sabalini did not know about. Castle had learned that when he had first come to Casablanca.

"It might." Castle conceded after a moment.

Sabalini let out a laugh and nodded his head in understanding. He reached for his own cup and brought it up to his mouth and took a drink. He returned the cup to its saucer and then looked over to Castle.

"Are you quite sure you want to sell Cafe Americain for the price you nominated?"

"It's what you've offered me in the past." Castle said and shrugged his shoulders. Both men knew that the cafe was worth far more than what Castle was selling it for.

"Very well." Sabalini said. He smiled. "Shall we draw up the papers, or is our handshake good enough?"

"It's certainly not good enough." Castle retorted. "But since I'm in a hurry it will have to do."

Sabalini nodded his head soberly. Castle saw a gleam in the other man's eyes.

Castle turned his attention back to his coffee and took another big sip from the cup. He felt a little twinge of sadness at having to sell the cafe. He felt quite proud at having built it up into the number one night spot in all of Casablanca and especially after he had won the place in a poker game. Well it would certainly make for a great story. Perhaps he might include it in one of his books in the future he mused.

"Ah, to be getting out of Casablanca and go to America." Sabalini said with a sigh. "You're a lucky man, Rick."

"Perhaps."

"I hope this young lady is worth it."

"Yes, she is." Castle said firmly.

Sabalini nodded his head as he watched Castle finish his coffee and set the empty cup in its saucer.

"By the way," Castle said turning his attention to the rotund man sitting opposite. "my agreement with Lanie has always been that she gets twenty-five percent of the profits. That still goes."

"I happen to know that she gets ten percent." Sabalini laughed. "However, she is worth twenty-five."

"That is assuming she wants to stay on." Castle added, almost as an afterthought.

"You have yet to tell her?" Sabalini was a little surprised.

Castle shook his head. "That's my next stop."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that meeting." Sabalini chuckled.

Castle smiled in return. Right now he had no idea how Lanie would react to the news that he had just sold the cafe and was leaving. He would soon find out. He reached for his hat and rose to his feet. Sabalini slowly hauled himself out his chair.

"And Abdul, Brian, Avery and Charlie they stay with the place, or the deal is off." Castle announced.

"Of course they stay. Rick's would not be Rick's without them." Sabalini assured him.

Castle nodded his head. He put on his hat.

"So long, then."

"Good-bye Rick."

Sabalini extended a hand towards Castle. Castle shook the hand sealing the deal.

Castle turned and started for the door. He had gone only a couple of paces before he stopped, remembering something else and turned to look back at the new owner of Cafe Americain.

"Don't forget you owe Rick's a hundred cartons of American cigarettes."

"I shall remember to pay it..." Sabalini said and then broke into a hearty laugh, "...to myself."

XXX

Castle came to a halt in front of Lanie's door. He stifled a yawn that threatened and scrubbed a hand over his face. He definitely needed to get some rest, he reminded himself, otherwise he might keel over later tonight, and he certainly did not want that to happen. He raised his fist and let it hover near the door for a moment.

All of a sudden he found himself concerned about how Lanie would react to the news he was about to tell her. He had known her for a good many years off an on and knew that she could be volatile, sometimes to the point of being scary. He had a feeling she would not be too thrilled with the news.

Well what's done is done, he thought. He let out sigh and rapped his knuckles on the front door.

A minute later the door swung open and Castle was greeted by the sight of Lanie wrapped in a dressing gown, and a surprised look on her face.

"Castle."

"Lanie, can I come in?"

Silently Lanie took a step back and opened the door wider allowing Castle to enter her apartment. She closed the door and walked past Castle, making her way into the kitchen. Castle followed her.

"Have you had any sleep?" Lanie asked as she started to make some coffee.

"Not really, no." Castle replied. He slumped down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I've been kind of busy."

"Oh?" Lanie turned around to look at Castle and found him looking at her

"You're man decided to break into the cafe and arrest Davidson."

Lanie's eyes widened in surprise at that piece of news. Esposito had not told her why he had to leave her bed except that he had to go to work. So he had raided the cafe to arrest Davidson.

"Well, don't blame him." Lanie defended as she turned back to the coffee. "He was ordered to."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not blaming him."

Lanie brought over two mugs to the table and handed one to Castle before she took a seat at the table. Castle looked down at his coffee for a moment. He had consumed quite a bit of coffee so far today and could feel his stomach start to rebel at the thought of more of it, not to mention his bladder. He stared down at the dark liquid.

"So what are you doing here, Castle?" Lanie inquired. She knew that this was not a social visit. Castle had hardly ever paid her a social visit considering they saw each other every night at the club. That he had something on his mind was plain to see on his face.

Castle looked up from his coffee, almost looking startled by her question.

"I've sold the cafe." He announced in a quiet voice.

"What the hell do you mean, you've sold the cafe?" Lanie demanded, her face clouding.

"I sold it to Sabalini."

"You what!" She yelled.

Yep, he was right, she was not taking the news all that well, Castle thought to himself.

"I sold it to Sabalini." He repeated.

"When?"

"About a half an hour ago."

"What the hell did you do that for!" Lanie shouted. "Have you lost your cotton pickin' mind?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving Casablanca."

Lanie's mouth dropped open too shocked to speak. It took her several minutes to regain her composure. Castle turned his attention to the coffee. Even though he had his fill of coffee for one day he lifted the mug and brought it to his lips and took a sip. He nodded his head in appreciation. Lanie always made good coffee. He returned the mug back to the table and stared down at it.

"When are you leaving?" Lanie asked finally.

"Tonight."

Lanie stared at Castle. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It's because of Kate, isn't it?"

"Not only because of her." Castle said defensively.

Lanie snorted derisively. "Don't give me that, Castle."

"Things have changed." Castle said lifting his gaze to look across the table. "You know I was never going to stay in Casablanca forever, Lanie."

Lanie nodded her head in understanding. She knew why he had come to Casablanca. He had come here primarily to forget the woman who had broken his heart. She had born witness to him trying to forget Kate and at times it was hard watching him as he slowly got on with life. Then Kate walked back into his life.

"So you're running away." Lanie accused. "Kate makes an appearance, so you drop everything and up and leave?"

"No."

"No?"

Castle shook his head. Lanie stared at him in disbelief. She watched him as he took another sip of his coffee before setting the mug aside. Castle focused his gaze on Lanie and allowed a small smile play at the corners of his lips.

"Kate is coming with me."

Lanie let out a shocked gasp.

"She's what?" Lanie shrieked. That was something she did not see coming.

"We're leaving together." Castle informed her, his smile growing a little.

"This...this... is all very sudden." Lanie stammered.

Castle nodded his head.

"Kate came by the cafe last night and we had a long talk."

Lanie raised an eyebrow and fixed Castle with a look.

"In between other things." Castle confessed, trying not to blush under Lanie's knowing gaze.

"Uh-huh."

"And before Davidson and Esposito gate crashed my place."

"I see."

Lanie reached for her coffee just to do something as she tried to process the news Castle had told her. Secretly she was pleased for him. Despite his drawn and haggard look Lanie had seen a sparkle in Castle's eyes that she had not seen since before they had been forced to leave Paris. Castle was happy.

"And what about Davidson?" Lanie asked breaking the silence. She put down her mug and looked at Castle. "You know Davidson, Kate's fiance?"

"Former fiance." Castle corrected.

"Well, what about him?"

"He's leaving tonight." Castle informed her.

Lanie's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"They'll kill him if he stays here." Castle added in explanation.

"You helping him escape?"

"I might be."

Castle did not want to give her any details. It was a case of the less she knew the better for safety's sake. He silently conveyed those thoughts across the table with a look. Lanie understood with a nod of her head and did not pursue that line of questioning.

"And what about me, Castle?"

"You'll stay on at the cafe, the same deal remains." Castle informed her. "That is if you still want to,"

"That fat man just wants to get into my panties." Lanie said, shuddering at the thought.

"I wouldn't have thought they would fit him." Castle quipped.

Lanie grinned and could not stop the chuckle that escaped from her lips. All the same she was not sure she wanted to remain at the cafe now that it had been sold. Rick's was Rick's because of Castle. She came to the realisation that she had a lot of thinking to do about her future.

Castle pushed back in his chair and rose to his feet signalling the end of his visit. He picked up his hat. Lanie shook off her thoughts, rising to her feet and escorted him to the door.

Standing in the doorway a thoughtful look settled on Lanie's face.

"You know Castle, I've known you for a long time." Lanie said. "And there have been only two times when I have seen you happy, I mean truly happy."

Castle shot Lanie a questioning look.

"The first is when you're writing."

Lanie had seen him on a couple of occasions when he was so wrapped in writing that everything else around him was forgotten. The place could be falling down around his ears but he would be oblivious to it as his fingers danced rapidly over the typewriter keys as he produced another chapter of his latest book.

"And the other?" Castle asked.

"Was when you were with Kate."

Castle smiled and nodded his head.

"She makes me happy, Lanie."

Lanie nodded her head and allowed a small smile to reach her lips. "I hope you know what you're doing Castle."

"Yeah, I do, Lanie. I do know what I'm doing."

XXX

At around the same time Castle was breaking the news to Lanie about his leaving Castle, Sergeant Esposito was unlocking the front door of his apartment. Walking through the door he was assailed with a wonderful aroma emanating from the direction of the kitchen.

Esposito shook his head as he closed the door and then made his way into the kitchen. He found Kevin Ryan wearing a kitchen apron. Ryan turned around and broke into a smile on seeing Esposito.

"I made lunch for you." Ryan announced.

"What is it with you and making food for me?" Esposito grouched.

"It's the least I can do for you having to put me up." Ryan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Esposito found himself shaking his head. He had only come by his apartment to let Ryan know that his stay at casa Esposito was coming to an end and to start packing his bags. Now that he was standing in his kitchen he could feel his stomach rumbling, reminding him that he had not eaten lunch yet.

At Ryan's direction Esposito sat himself down at the table. Ryan placed a plate in front of the police sergeant. Esposito nodded his thanks before he looked down at the plate before him. The Irishman had made him chicken and couscous, a dish he was particularly partial to. Ryan removed his apron then sat down at the table with his own plate. Ryan noticed Esposito had not started on the meal.

"Well dig in before it gets cold." Ryan urged.

"You're leaving tonight, Kevin." Esposito announced suddenly.

A look of surprise swept across the Irishman's face.

"You're not pulling my leg, boyo?" Ryan ventured cautiously

"No." Esposito shook his head. "So have your bags packed and ready when I come by tonight to pick you up."

"Will I have time to make you diner?"

Esposito made a face when when he looked at Ryan.

"Will you stop thinking about making me food, man?" Esposito said in an exasperated tone of voice.

XXXXX

_**Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Con **_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Kate Beckett was about to close the lid of the suitcase when she paused. She glanced in the direction of the bedside table and saw a number of books sitting there. She bit on her lip nervously as she considered whether to take some of those books with her.

They had brought several suitcases each when they arrived in Casablanca but tonight they would be leaving with only a single suitcase each. Space was at a premium. She had packed several sets of clothes and underwear as well a few odds and ends that she knew she would need. There was very little room left for anything else in the suitcase. There was stuff she had to leave behind which she understood and did not mind. Kate had gotten used to travelling relatively light over the past year or so. Yet she continued to gaze at the bedside table.

Reaching a decision Kate moved around the bed to the table. She picked up the books and began to sought through them. It pained her to leave any of the books behind but she knew she could not take all of them. She finally selected three books and put them on the bed and returned the rest back to the table. Not surprising all three books were by her favourite author, Richard Castle.

The three books she had chosen were her favourites. These books had travelled with her through most of her journeys while being chased by the Germans. These books had sustained her late at night when nursing Josh back to health or when she was waiting for him to return from a meeting he had gone to in the dead of night. These books had been a steady burning flame of hope lighting up those moments when her life looked the bleakest and darkest. She could not bare to part with them, not now or ever.

Gathering up the books from the bed she brought them over to the suitcase. A frown creased her brow when she looked down at the case, considering how they she would fit them in the case. With a bit of rearranging she managed to find room for the books. With a sigh of relief she closed the lid of the case and secured the buckles.

Kate let out a gasp of surprise as she tried to lift the suitcase off the bed. It was far heavier than she expected. Quickly she set the case down on the floor beside the one Josh had packed on his return to the hotel after being released by the police.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced at her watch. A flicker of concern crossed her face as she saw that it was getting late. Josh had not yet returned from his meeting with Will Sorenson. All she could do was wait. Kate had gotten pretty good at waiting for Josh.

Kate had wanted to tell Josh that she would not be flying out with him tonight but she had not gotten the chance. Josh had returned to the hotel room all excited that he had been released by the police. He had told her that Castle was going to sell him the letters of transit and was also organizing their departure from Casablanca.

Kate had been surprised by that revelation. Truth be told Castle had not exactly told her much about what he was going to do except to say that he would get Josh out of Casablanca. She trusted him enough to know that he would come up with something.

She had wanted to tell Josh there and then that she was not coming with him but he was too excited as he started packing his suitcase. As he was packing he had told Kate that he was going to step out to go and see Will Sorenson to get the money that he would pay Castle for the letters of transit. He finished packing and then was out the door.

That was a couple of hours ago. Kate rose from the bed and made her way to stand by the window. She peered out and saw a light drizzle was falling. She found it a little incongruous to find rain falling in this part of the world. Then again she had never thought that the nights in Casablanca could get so cold. Well she had learned a thing or two about the climate in her time here, she mused to herself.

Kate shifted her gaze to the line of shops on the other side of the street. A man in a cream colour suit and grey hat was standing under the awning of one of the shops. A cigarette was dangling from the corner of his mouth. He seemed to be waiting for some one but Kate knew him for one of the police informers that had been tailing them ever since they had landed in Casablanca. She saw the man discard his cigarette. He glanced up at the window before he fished out another cigarette and popped it in his mouth then lit it up.

The door to the room opened, startling Kate. She turned around to find Josh walking in. Kate felt a small wave of relief sweep through her on seeing Josh had returned from his meeting. He was late and the thought of him being arrested by the police again had not been too far away. Certainly she would not have put it past the police or their German puppet masters. Josh had returned and looked unscathed.

Josh flashed her a brief smile after closing the door.

"The meeting with Sorenson went well?" Kate inquired.

Josh nodded his head. "Yes." He said. "I got the money."

Kate nodded her head.

"His people will meet us once we land in Lisbon." Josh added.

Kate smiled faintly and turned her attention back to the window. Her eyes widened a little when she found that the watcher had gone.

Josh noticed Kate's demeanour.

"What's the matter, Kate?"

"Nothing." Kate replied, a little too quickly.

"Kate."

"It's nothing, Josh."

Kate turned away from the window. She forced a smile to her face as she left the window.

"It's getting late, maybe we should be going?"

"Yes, I think you're right." Josh agreed. "I'll get a porter to come up and get our bags."

Kate watched as Josh left their room. She bit on her lip, silently chiding herself for not telling him what she was planning to do. There did not seem to be a right time to tell him. She had been half expecting Castle to do that for her but it was obvious to her that Castle had not done so. She would have to tell him and soon, she reminded herself.

XXX

Castle felt nervous as he sat at his regular table in the empty cafe. As usual he was facing the entrance. He managed to grab a handful of hours of sleep and while feeling a little rested he could not shake off the nerves that were growing with each passing minute.

He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and glanced down at his watch noting the time. He then reached for the glass of bourbon and took a small sip. He had to remind himself not to drink too much, he had to keep a clear head tonight. Setting the glass down on the table he pushed it away out of easy reach, next to the telephone that also sat on the table.

He took a look around the darkened empty room. The main lights of the room had been left off so as not to attract unwanted attention from passers by. The lights that were on gave the room an air of intimacy.

He felt a little sad at having to sell the place. It held some fond memories if he was truly honest with himself. If he listened carefully he could almost hear the faint echoes of nights when the joint was really jumping, with Lanie singing up a storm and having to turn away patrons because the place was full to the brim. He could not help but think that he was going to miss this place.

He would also miss more than a few of the employees who worked at the cafe. For some of them they had become more like family than mere employees. Each with a story worthy of a novel. Perhaps he might incorporate them into a future book he would write. One of his regrets was that he could not tell them face to face of his decision to sell Rick's and leave Casablanca. He had written them letters explaining his decision and hoped they understood his reasons and would not think less of him for what he had done.

Once more he reached into the pocket of his jacket and felt the envelope resting there. The envelope that contained the letters of transit. He pulled the envelope out and took a look at the letters. Outside Castle heard the arrival of a car. Slowly he folded the letters and returned them to the envelope and back to the pocket inside his jacket. He leaned back in his chair and waited.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Come in, it's open." Castle called out.

The door was pushed open and Captain Montgomery walked in. He paused to look at the damaged front door.

"It appears my people were a little over enthusiastic." Montgomery remarked as he made his way over to the table where Castle was sitting.

"The cost of the repairs will be deducted from the usual gratuity."

"But of course, Ricky." Montgomery said with a laugh.

Montgomery reached the table.

"You're late." Castle said.

"I was informed when Davidson was leaving the hotel, so I knew I'd be on time."

"I thought I asked you to tie up your watchdogs." Castle frowned.

"Don't worry, Ricky. He wont be followed here."

Captain Montgomery reached for the bottle of bourbon sitting on the table and poured himself a glass. He brought the glass to his mouth and took a sip. He struggled not to make a face at the taste of the bourbon. He was not a fan of the liquor when a perfectly good cognac would suffice. He was not about to ask Castle for a cognac. He took another sip from his glass and turned to gaze into the empty room.

"You know, this place will never be the same without you, Ricky."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Castle reached for his own drink. He killed the shot in one gulp and set down the glass. "I've already spoken with Sabalini. You'll still win at roulette."

Captain Montgomery turned to look at Castle and smiled. He was pleased to know that some things would not change now that Rick's was under new ownership.

Montgomery took another sip of his drink before he put the glass down. He could not finish the drink. He could not help but think that Castle had brought out the poor quality stuff just to irritate him. He put aside that thought.

"So, is everything ready?"

"I have the letters right here." Castle informed him, tapping his jacket.

Montgomery nodded his head before he glanced to look at the empty room again.

"Tell me, when we searched the place, where were they?"

Castle grinned. "Lanie's piano."

Montgomery shot Castle a surprised look.

"Well that serves me right for not being musical." Montgomery laughed.

At the sound of another car arriving outside both men turned in the direction of the door.

"Looks like they're here." Castle announced. He rose from the table and pointed in the direction of the bar. "You'd better wait in the store room."

Montgomery silently nodded his head. He quickly made his way around the bar and vanished into the back room. Castle turned his attention to the front door.

XXX

Kate was the first to emerge from the back seat of the taxi with Josh right behind her. Kate glanced behind her to see that Josh was moving to the driver's window to pay his for the trip.

"Don't forget the bags, Josh." Kate reminded him.

"I wont." he replied as she reached for his wallet to pay the driver.

Kate quickly made her way into the cafe. Castle was waiting near the door. She could not contain the smile that leaped to her face when she saw him. She walked over to where he was standing. Castle pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick hug. He wanted to kiss her but he did not trust himself to stop with just one kiss. He released her her.

"Rick, Josh still thinks I'm leaving with him." Kate said. "Didn't you tell him?"

"No." Castle replied. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Kate frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"The time didn't seem right."

Castle nodded his understanding. "We'll tell him at the airport. The less time to think, the easier it will be."

Kate nodded her head. "You were able to arrange everything?" She asked.

"Everything's in place." Castle assured her with a smile.

Josh came through the front door carrying the suitcases. He set them down beside the door and walked over to where Kate and Castle were standing. He broke into a smile when he reached them.

"I really don't know how to thank you, Castle." Josh said.

"Save it, we've still have a few things to do." Castle said as he turned and walked to his table. Kate and Josh followed.

"You wont have any trouble in Lisbon, will you?"

"No. It's all been arranged." Josh assured him.

Captain Montgomery slowly opened the door of the store room and peered out. From his hiding spot he could see Castle, Kate and Davidson but they had their backs to him. He opened the door further watching and listening. He could not help but smile. The capture of Dr Davidson would without doubt earn him a promotion.

Castle reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope and held it up.

"Here are the letters of transit." Castle announced. "All you have to do is fill in the signatures."

Josh reached out and the envelope gratefully. He glanced at Kate and flashed her a triumphant smile.

"Joshua Davidson!" Captain Montgomery called out in his most authoritative voice.

All three people turned around to see Captain Montgomery came from around the bar and approached. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Joshua Davidson you are under arrest." Montgomery announced as he reached Davidson. He took the letters of transit from Davidson's hand. "You are under arrest on a charge of accessory to the murder of the couriers from whom these letters were stolen."

Davidson had a shocked look on his face. He looked from the triumphant smile on the captain's face over to Castle. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came from his mouth. He was too stunned to speak. He closed his mouth as his face began to darken with anger.

"You are surprised about my friend, Ricky?" Montgomery said, enjoying himself in this moment of triumph. "The explanation is quite simple, Dr Davidson. Love it seems has triumphed over..."

Captain Montgomery's voice trailed off when he glanced in Castle's direction and saw a gun pointed at him. The smile on Montgomery's face vanished.

"Not so fast, Roy." Castle announced. "Nobody's going to be arrested."

Montgomery turned fulling towards Castle. There was a look on his face that Montgomery had never seen before. A hard, flinty look of a determined man. A man not to be trifled with.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"Maybe." Castle shrugged. He motioned with the gun to the table. "Sit down."

"Put that gun down, Castle." Montgomery ordered. He started to move towards Castle.

Castle raised the gun a little higher.

"Roy, I wouldn't like to shoot you." Castle warned. "But take one more step, and I will."

Montgomery stopped and regarded the hard look on Castle's face. He looked for all the world like some one who knew how to use the weapon he was holding. Being the betting man that he was, Montgomery was not about to gamble on whether Castle would pull the trigger, friend or not.

"Under the circumstances, I think I will." Montgomery announced.

"A wise decision, Roy."

Montgomery moved over and sat down at the table.

"Keep your hands on the table." Castle said sharply.

Montgomery slowly placed his hands on the table where Castle could see them.

"I suppose you know what you're doing, Castle?"

"Yeah."

"But I wonder if you realise what this means?"

"I do." Castle replied. "But we can discuss that later."

Captain Montgomery cast a glance in the direction of Davidson and Kate and saw the shocked expressions they wore on their faces. He shook his head and almost laughed. He looked back to Castle and saw that the gun was still pointed at him unwaveringly.

"Call off your watchdogs you said." Montgomery muttered with a shake of his head.

Montgomery had been a little suspicious about what Castle had proposed in his office this morning but he had allowed his friendship with Castle to override his cop instincts.

Castle walked up to the table and collected the letters of transit pocketing them back inside his jacket. He stepped back but continued to watch Montgomery.

"Now call the airport and tell them." Castle ordered.

Montgomery raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on." Castle prompted. "And remember this gun's pointed right at your heart."

Captain Montgomery smirked. "That's my least vulnerable spot."

Montgomery picked up the phone and dialled. He waited for the call to be answered.

"This is Captain Montgomery." He announced in an officious tone of voice. "There will be two letters of transit for the plane to Lisbon. There is to be no trouble with them, is that understood? Good." Montgomery put the phone down and looked up to Castle.

Castle nodded his head. He then turned to look at Kate and Davidson and flashed them a reassuring smile.

XXX

At the German consulate, Major Dahl had been working late. There had been reports to be completed for his superiors back in Berlin which meant working back late. He was sure they would be pleased to learn that Davidson was back in custody. His work was forgotten when he received the telephone call.

His turned a shade of red as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. He slammed the phone down and pressed the buzzer on his desk. A moment later the door to the office swung open and an officer marched in.

"Have my car brought round immediately." Major Dahl commanded.

"Jawohl!" The officer saluted and rushed out.

Major Dahl picked up the phone and dialled.

"This is Major Dahl, have a squad of police meet me at the airport at once." Major Dahl ordered. "At once!" he did not wait for a response as he put the phone down. He grabbed his hat and rushed out of the room.

XXXX

_**What do you think, dear reader?**_

_**Con **_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You could at least have given me a few minutes to make some sandwiches for the plane journey." Came the disappointed voice with the Irish lilt from the back seat. "I would have made you a sandwich too, boyo."

Sergeant Esposito gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Hearing a snigger from the seat beside him he glanced at Lanie only to find her trying to suppress the laugh that was desperately trying to get out.

"Maybe a cheese sandwich or I could have used some of the leftover chicken from lunch." Kevin Ryan added oblivious to the rising tension in the man driving.

"One more word about food, and I'm stopping the car and you can make your own way out of Casablanca." Esposito said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't be like that, Javi." Lanie said placatingly.

"Maybe you would like to join him?"

Esposito shot his girlfriend a glare before turning his attention back to the road. A curtain of fog had fallen which forced him to concentrate on the road. They were travelling through the back roads to get to the airport. Esposito did not want to go usual way fearing that he might be spotted by his colleagues at one of the road blocks and stopped. The last thing he wanted to do was having to explain why he was driving around Casablanca with his girlfriend and a wanted fugitive.

He had not wanted to take Lanie along but she had shown up at his apartment about the time he was about to leave with Ryan. She had come to tell him about Castle selling Rick's Cafe Americain. Seeing that they were about to leave she had insisted she was going with them. The argument had lasted all of a couple of minutes until she had put her foot down. And usually Lanie won these kinds of arguments. Esposito had no choice but to take her with them.

"I think Ryan doing your laundry was a sweet gesture." Lanie said.

That remark was immediately punctuated by a fit of giggles from her and a snigger from the occupant in the back seat.

Esposito could only look up at the ceiling and praying to a higher authority for strength. He was not going to live that one down from the looks of things. When he had come home to collect Ryan and take him to the airport he had found the Irishman folding his clothes after having laundered them. It had come as a shock to the sergeant. Having Ryan cook for him was something he could grudgingly accept but having the man do his laundry was a gesture that went a little too far to Esposito's way of thinking. He found it weird, too weird. It did not help matters that his girlfriend found this amusing and was laughing.

"I still can't believe, Castle sold Rick's Cafe." Ryan said, changing the subject.

"And to Sabilini?" Esposito said joining in, shooting a glance in Lanie's direction.

"How do you think I feel?" Lanie exclaimed.

Esposito nodded. He knew about Sabilini's desires for his girlfriend and he did not like it one little bit.

"Just wont be the same." Ryan said glumly.

"Well, soon you wont have to worry about it, man." Esposito retorted.

"Yeah but Rick's wont be Rick's without Castle running it." Ryan said sadly.

There were murmurs of agreement all around.

Esposito stared at the road ahead and in the mists of the fog saw a police car blocking most of the road. He slowed the car. So much for taking the back roads, Esposito thought to himself grimly.

"Ryan, hide under the blanket." Esposito ordered.

"What's the matter?" Ryan questioned.

"Just do it, don't ask questions."

"There's a road block." Lanie explained.

"Oh."

Ryan immediately reached for the blanket sitting on the back seat and threw it over himself. Lanie reached over to the back seat and helped to cover Ryan with the blanket. Quickly she sat down and tried to look as if nothing was happening.

Esposito stopped the car a short distance from the police car and rolled down the window letting in the cold air. One of the policemen stood in the middle of the road and held up a hand to stop the approaching car. Slowly he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Sergeant Esposito?"

"Evening Emile." Esposito replied, with a small smile.

The policeman named Emile was surprised to see the sergeant. Esposito liked him he was a good cop. Emile was a recent addition to the gendarmes in Casablanca having recently been transferred from Oran. He had been partnered with one of the old timers so that he could be shown the ropes. Esposito could see the senior officer was sitting in the front seat of the police car looking for all the world fast asleep.

"What are you doing here, Sergeant?"

"Keeping an eye on you an Antoinne." Esposito said.

Emile shot a guilty look in the direction of the police car before turning back to look at Esposito.

"Antoinne has pulled a double shift three days running, sergeant."

Esposito could not help but a grin at the young man's defence of his partner.

"It's all right, Emile." Esposito said, dismissing the young man's concern.

Emile nodded his head and then lean down a little to look over to Lanie. The singer gave him a smile.

"So what are you doing out here, sergeant?" He asked again.

Sergeant Esposito could not help but be impressed with this young man. Emile might have been concerned that a senior officer had caught his partner fast asleep whilst on duty only to have that concern waved away as a mere trifle he still remembered his duty and returned to it. Emile had the makings of being a very good cop. What Esposito did not like was that he was being a good cop right now.

"I was out with my girl when we saw one of the guys from the airport blind drunk in the middle of the street." Esposito explained. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the back seat.

Emile looked into the back and saw the blanketed form laying across the back seat. An exaggerated snore rose from within the blanket.

"As we were heading this way we decided to give him a lift to the airport." Esposito added.

Emile nodded his understanding. "Let's hope he's not on duty tonight, eh?"

"Yeah, right." The sergeant agreed readily.

"Well, drive safely Sergeant." Emile said as he stepped back.

Esposito waved to the young policeman and then drove off going around the police car. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"That was close." Lanie said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Esposito agreed.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

XXX

Captain Montgomery had to concentrate hard on the road in front of him. A fog had rolled in from the sea had enveloped most of the city in a matter of minutes, making driving conditions dangerous. He chose to be cautious and drove slowly. There had been no sign of the approaching fog when he had arrived at Rick's Cafe. Sometimes that happened in Casablanca as well he knew.

Montgomery glanced to his side and saw that Castle was leaning against the passenger door, his body half turned to him. His hand was in the left pocket of his trench coat where the gun lay hidden. Castle had one eye on the road and the other on him.

The captain returned his gaze back to the road. He almost smiled. Did Castle really think that he would pull some kind of stunt in these conditions. He was not that foolish no matter what anybody thought.

With any luck the fog might prevent the plane from taking off, Montgomery thought to himself. That thought did make him smile.

"Something amusing you, Roy?" Castle asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Your plans might be thwarted because of this fog." Montgomery replied, gesturing out the window. He saw no point in hiding this particular thought of his.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Castle replied.

Montgomery approached the gates and slowed the car.

"Nice and easy, Roy." Castle warned. "No tricks."

"You worry too much, Ricky." Montgomery chuckled.

The car drew to a halt alongside the guard house. A police guard opened the door and stepped out , hurriedly doing up the buttons of his hastily thrown on jacket. He looked less than pleased having been dragged away from the nice warm fire he had been sitting in front of.

Scowling, the policeman stepped up to Montgomery's side of the car. On seeing who was behind the wheel, the scowl vanished instantly from the man's face. He took a step back and snapped a smart salute. Montgomery returned the salute in a desultory manner before he motioned towards the closed gates.

The policeman snapped another salute and rushed over to the gates opening them up for the Prefect of Police. He stood back and waved the car through. Captain Montgomery nodded to the policeman and slowly drove through the gates.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" Montgomery said, as the car started to pick up a little speed.

"I'm doing all right so far." Castle grinned.

XXX

An orderly emerged from the dimly lit terminal building. He drew one more time on the cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and extinguished it under the heel of his shoe. He blew out a stream of smoke into the air. He glanced behind him through the window to where the passengers were waiting for their flight to be called. There were only a handful of people waiting. He was thankful for that it had meant processing them had not taken too long.

The orderly turned back and started to make his way across the tarmac toward the nearest hanger. He pulled tightly on the jacket he had put, on trying to ignore the bite of the cold in the air. As he walked he looked across the tarmac to where the plane for Lisbon was being readied for flight. The aircraft was shrouded in the fog and its lines were just barely visible from the floodlights. The orderly could just make out the ground crew moving about getting the aircraft ready. He was thankful that this was the last plane out for the night. Once it was gone he could head home to the nice warm bed that was waiting for him.

He reached the open hanger and walked in moving towards the bench where the telephone sat. He had brought with him a small clipboard which he set on the bench. He picked up the telephone and dialled the number to the tower.

"Marcel?" The orderly said when his call was answered. "The plane to Lisbon is due to leave in about fifteen minutes. What's the weather report?"

The orderly cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he fished out the pen in his pocket and started to write on the clipboard.

"East runway, uh-huh...Visibility?...one and one half miles, got it. Light ground fog, yes...Depth of fog?...approximately 500 got it...Ceiling?...unlimited...excellent. Thank you Marcel."

The orderly put the phone down and finished writing on the clipboard. A smile rose to his lips. The pilots had been a little concerned they might not be able to take off when the fog had first rolled in. He assured the pilots that the fog should not be a problem but they only half believed him. The orderly knew that once they saw this report they would be happy. The orderly tore off the top page from the clipboard, folded the paper and shoved it into his pocket.

The sound of a car pulling up outside the hanger had the orderly turning around. Curious the orderly started to approach the car. He stopped abruptly when he saw Captain Montgomery step out of the car.

Castle got out of the front passenger side. Keeping an eye on Captain Montgomery, he reached over with his free hand to open the back door for Kate. He moved to stand close to the captain making sure that Montgomery could see that Castle's other hand was still inside the pocket of the trench coat where the gun was. Montgomery grinned and shook his head.

"Roy, have your man go with Dr Davidson and take care of his luggage." Castle ordered.

"Certainly Castle, anything you say." Montgomery replied sketching a mock bow. He looked over to the orderly. "Find Dr Davidson's luggage and put it on the plane."

"Yes Captain." The orderly saluted and started forward.

Kate moved from where she was standing to intercept the orderly. She whispered hurriedly to him. The orderly nodded his head nodded before he walked to the rear of the vehicle. Kate walked slowly until she was standing close to Castle.

Montgomery watched with a small smile as the orderly removed only one suitcase from the trunk of the car and then motioned to Josh to follow him. Josh hesitated. He looked to where the others were standing. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but thought better of it then turned and followed the orderly out of the hanger.

Montgomery slowly turned to face Castle and Kate. His eyebrows a little at the sight of Kate resting her hand on Castle's arm.

"I gather you are not going with Dr Davidson?" He asked.

Kate nodded her head.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet, no." Kate said in a low voice.

"Then that is something I certainly don't want to miss." Montgomery chuckled.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter, dear reader?**_

_**Con **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Dear Reader, my apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I struggled a little with this chapter and I am not completely sure I managed to pull it off, to my complete satisfaction at least. All the same here it is the final chapter of this story. I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 37

As Josh returned to the hanger he passed the captain's car. He noticed that's Kate's suitcase still remained in the trunk. The orderly had remained with the plane talking to pilots. A frown of suspicion started to crease his face and it deepened the moment he walked around the car and found Kate standing close to Castle. Far too close to Castle. She had her hand resting on his arm.

Last night he thought himself clever when he had appealed to Castle's better nature so that the man would help them to get out of Casablanca. He prided himself on his abilities to persuade people to his way of thinking. It was one of the reasons he was the leading figure of the cause against the Nazis. Josh knew well enough that there had been something between Kate and Castle. He had seen that the spark had not been extinguished. Appealing to Castle to help Kate escape was a brilliant idea and it seemed to have work.

Josh had been more than pleased this morning when Castle had stopped by his cell and broke the news that he had made a deal with the Prefect of Police that would see him and Kate flying out on the plane to Lisbon. It had been a little disconcerting to be sure, when the Captain had shown up at the cafe and tried to arrest him.

At first Josh thought Castle had betrayed him but then the unexpected happened. Castle produced a gun and turned the tables, shocking them all. Shocking the Captain most of all. For a moment Josh was left to wonder what the hell was going on. He had to concede that Castle had the flare for the dramatic.

Josh could not help but wonder if the tables were being turned over again. His frowned deepened even more as he studied Kate. She was looking at the cafe owner with a look that she had never given him. A pang of jealousy rose within him as he approached them.

He was ready to confront them with his suspicions but he stopped when another car pulled up out the front of the hanger. All eyes turned to see who the new arrivals were.

XXX

Esposito, Lanie and Ryan got out of the car and started walking to the hanger.

"Well, well, more guests have arrived to this party you've thrown Castle." Montgomery remarked.

"You know me, Roy, I like to go all out." Castle replied with a small grin. "The more the merrier."

Captain Montgomery looked at the Irishman. The small smile on his face faded to be replaced with a frown. He was a little pleased to see that Ryan looked decidedly nervous standing in the hanger. Montgomery shifted his gaze over to Sergeant Esposito.

"Et tu, Sergeant Esposito?" Montgomery remarked.

"You did say he had to leave today, sir." Esposito said, almost apologetically.

"That I did." The Prefect of Police agreed.

"So what happens now?" Lanie asked to no one in particular.

XXX

Major Dahl was annoyed with the fog that reduced visibility but that did not make him slow down. He was a man in a hurry and he cared little about any other road users. Let them dodge him he thought to himself. He had to get to the airport before it was too late.

As he stared at what he could see of the road ahead he almost missed the sign for the airport. He spotted the turn off at the last moment and turned the wheel sharply. The car screeched and skidded as it took the turn off.

He got the car back under control and planted his foot down as he raced towards the front gates of the airport. A grim smile appeared on his face when he saw that the front gates were wide open. He raced through the front gates not bothering to make his presence known to the police guard in the guard house.

A minute later Major Dahl came to a screeching halt in front of the hanger. He flew out of the car door and raced to where he could see the people had gathered. He spotted Captain Montgomery and made a bee line to him.

"What is the meaning of this gathering, Captain?" Major Dahl demanded as he reached the Prefect of Police. "Why have you not arrested them?"

Captain Montgomery was unable to hide the look of surprise from his face at the appearance of the Major. He glanced across to Castle and saw that the man was equally surprised at the sudden appearance of the German officer. Someone must have informed on them was the only conclusion Montgomery could draw. It was not surprising this was Casablanca after all. Some one was always informing on somebody else. Well, any big party will have its gate crashers, Montgomery mused silently to himself.

Montgomery overcame his surprise as he looked at Major Dahl, he motioned with his hand in Castle's direction in answer to the Major's question. Major Dahl saw the gun Castle was pointing in his direction. His eyes widened in surprise and in the next moment they clouded with anger.

"You dare to point a gun at me Herr Castle?"

"That's what it looks like, major." Castle replied casually.

"Then you are under arrest too."

Major Dahl started moving towards the telephone.

"Get away from the phone." Castle ordered.

"I would advise you not to interfere." Major Dahl replied, as he took another step to the phone.

Major Dahl glared at Castle. His eyes then took in the others standing in the hanger before returning to Castle. He took another step for the phone. He reached for it taking the receiver off its cradle.

"Put the phone down." Castle raised his gun.

"You would dare to shoot a German officer?" Major Dahl challenged. Without anyone seeing the major was drawing a pistol from its holster.

"He might not mate, but I would." Said Colin Hunt stepping out of the shadows.

Major Dahl turned to face the new arrival and instinctively brought up his pistol. Two shots rang out.

A look of stunned of disbelief swept across Major Dahl's face. The phone slipped from his hand. Pain contorted his face as he clutched at his chest which suddenly blossomed with a large red circle ruining his neatly tailored uniform jacket. He leaned against the bench trying to remain standing. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground as his legs gave out. He lay on the ground not moving.

Colin Hunt ignored the gasps of shock and looks that were directed at him. Calmly he walked to where the major lay and stood over the body, gun pointed down ready to be used if the Major made a move. He could see that Major Dahl would not be moving ever again. He kicked the gun out Major Dahl's lifeless hand.

"That's for bombing my motor, you bastard!" Hunt said angrily.

Satisfied that Major Dahl was dead Hunt slowly turned around to look at the others. His eyes settled on Castle.

"Watcha Castle?" He said with a cheerful grin.

"Colin, good of you to make it." Castle replied. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Oh, I have been here a while."

"Enjoying yourself, no doubt."

Colin smiled and nodded his head.

Hunt pocketed his gun and walked over to where Josh was standing.

"Dr Davidson, I'm Colin Hunt."

Josh was still looking a little shocked at what had just happened. He looked down at Hunt's extended hand. After a moment he reached out and shook the hand Hunt offered.

"I'm here to escort you to England."

"England?"

"Yes, His Majesty's government would very much like to use your services." Hunt explained. He drew Josh away from all the others towards the shadows and started speaking to him in hushed

tones.

A wailing police siren startled everyone and made them turn to the entrance of the hanger. An open police car came to a halt out the front of the hanger. The four gendarmes jumped out of the car and entered the hanger.

"Mon Capitaine!" The senior of the gendarmes said and saluted.

"Major Dahl, has been shot." Montgomery announced and nodded to the body laying on the floor.

A look of alarm appeared on the faces of the policemen. Montgomery ignored their reactions. He looked across to where Castle was standing. He noted that Castle had put away the gun he had been holding. The was an expressionless look on Castle's face as he looked back at the captain as if he was waiting to see what Montgomery was going to do.

Captain Montgomery turned back to the gendarmes.

"Round up the usual suspects." Captain Montgomery ordered.

"Oui, mon capitaine." The senior gendarme replied. He saluted the captain and then motioned to his comrades to collect the body.

The gendarmes each took an arm and leg and unceremoniously hauled away the body of Major Dahl to their car.

Captain Montgomery looked at Castle with a slightly raised eyebrow. Castle allowed himself to relax and nodded his head. Captain Montgomery also nodded his head. He could imagine what awaited him come the morning when the news of Major Dahl's death began to circulate. There would be many questions directed at him not to mention the mountains of paperwork that he would be confronted with. He put aside those thoughts for the morning.

Castle watched as Colin and Josh were talking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letters of transit. He held them out to Captain Montgomery.

"Why don't you fill them in, Roy." Castle suggested. "One for Dr Davidson and the other for Mr Colin Hunt."

"Certainly." Montgomery said, grateful to be doing something.

Captain Montgomery removed the letters of transit from the envelope and set them out on the bench. He took his pen from his pocket and started to fill in the letters. When he was finished he put away his pen and held out the letters to Castle. Castle took them and quickly scanned them, nodding his head.

"Thank you Roy."

Captain Montgomery shrugged his shoulders.

XXX

"But we can talk about that on the plane." Hunt said.

"Oh." Josh said. "I was planning to go the America."

"We can talk about that on the plane."

"I have one condition." Josh announced suddenly after Colin Hunt had finished speaking.

"What might that be?" There was a wariness in Hunt's voice.

"Kate has to come with us." Josh said. "With me."

Hunt looked at the man in front of him and almost laughed in his face. He glanced in the direction where Kate was standing. He studied her a moment. He saw the way she stood beside Castle, confident, comfortable, that she belonged there. The way she smiled as they talked. He did not know her all that well but he could see that there would be no way in the world he was going to convince her to come with them. He would even bother to try. He was certain Castle would have something to say about it.

Hunt turned slowly to face Josh.

"I can't force her to do anything." He said simply.

"You must."

"My orders concern only you."

"I insist." Josh said petulantly. "She comes with me or..."

"You can insist all you want, mate." Hunt interjected, suddenly irritated with the man in front of him. "But you're welcome to try and convince her, if you like."

"I will."

Josh moved off walking to where Kate was standing. Hunt looked at him and shook his head. Good luck with that mate, he thought to himself. He too returned to the others.

"Kate, may I have a word?" Josh said as he walked up Kate. He glanced at Castle before turning back to her. "Alone."

Kate looked at Castle. He gave a small smile and a nod of his head. Kate returned his smile before she let go of his arm and stepped over to Josh.

"What is it, Josh?"

"They want me to go to England." Josh announced. "You must come with me to England."

"No." Kate said in a quiet voice.

XXX

Castle moved to stand closer to Captain Montgomery. The two men exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention to Josh and Kate. They were joined by Lanie, Esposito and Ryan. Colin Hunt came over to Castle. Castle passed over the signed letters of transit. Colin inspected them quickly. He nodded his thanks to the other man before he pocketed them.

"What do you think they might be talking about?" Ryan asked.

"He's going to try to convince her to leave with him." Lanie announced.

"Something tells me he's going to fail." Esposito observed.

Lanie glanced across to Castle and saw the look on her friend's face. He did not seem too perturbed about what was going on in front of them. He looked confident about the outcome.

"You got that right." Lanie confirmed.

"Well I have ten francs that says she'll go with him." Ryan announced.

"You're on." Esposito said instantly.

"Me too." Lanie added.

"I'll take some of that action." Montgomery said, having overheard them.

"Castle?" Ryan said.

Castle smiled and shook his head. "I don't want to take your money, Kevin. I just hope you have enough to pay these guys."

Ryan let out a nervous laugh. With a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach he came to the realisation that he had been a little too eager to make the bets and from judging from the certainty of those he was with and what his own eyes were telling him that was going to lose these bets he made.

"Ryan." Castle said.

Ryan looked at Castle and saw that he was holding out a plane ticket.

"You're going to need this." Castle grinned.

"Thank you Castle." Ryan took the offered plane ticket.

"And you're going to need this as well." Esposito announced, holding out the exit visa. Ryan took it and inspected.

Captain Montgomery turned his gaze to Sergeant Esposito and raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"I forged your signature, sir." Esposito said, shrugging his shoulders. "I've done it before."

Montgomery narrowed his eyes before he nodded his head slowly.

XXXX

"Kate, come on." Josh said insistently. "We can't wait any longer. The plane is ready to leave, we have to go."

"I said I'm not going with you, Josh." Kate said with finality. It irritated her that he had ignored what she had told him, that she was not going with him.

Josh stared at her in surprise. He saw the resolute look on her face. He took a step towards her. Kate did not moved. Refused to take a step back as he invaded her space. She could see that was getting angry at her decision not to leave with him.

"You staying here, with him?" Josh nodded in Castle's direction.

Kate nodded her head firmly.

Josh's face darkened even more. He could feel his anger growing.

"Kate, you can't stay here in Casablanca." Josh said. He did not know if he could convince her to come with him but he was not going to give up without a fight. "It's too dangerous for you here."

"I know."

Josh was startled at her response.

"What kind of life can he provide you?" Josh said harshly.

"I don't know." Kate said honestly.

"You don't know?" He hissed angrily.

"And I don't care." She added.

"You don't care?"

"That's right." Kate looked at Castle and smiled warmly at him. He returned her smile and that was all the strength she needed. She turned back to look at Josh. "What I do know and what I care about is that I want to be at his side. He loves me and I love him, for me nothing else matters. Whatever life throws at us we'll face it together." As she looked at Josh she lifted up her chin.

Josh shook his head.

"But what about the cause?" Josh said, playing his one final card. Appealing to her sense of duty. "Does it mean nothing to you?"

"It will go on without me. You will carry on..." Kate said slowly.

Josh knew that he had failed. He hated the thought. He hated thought of losing her to another man. His face clouded with anger as he stared at her.

"Suit yourself." He said suddenly, dismissively.

Josh Davidson turned on his heals and marched out of the hanger.

"Good bye to you too, Josh." Kate whispered.

Colin Hunt was startled by Davidson's sudden departure. Quickly he shook Castle's hand and gave a wave goodbye to the other people before he turned and ran to catch up to Davidson.

Kevin Ryan watched the departing figures of Josh Davidson and Colin Hunt. Suddenly he came alive as he realised that he had to catch the plane as well.

"Oh, I better get going too." He exclaimed.

"I think you'd better." Captain Montgomery replied, giving him a look. "Unless you would like to see the inside of our prison."

Ryan shook everyone's hand thanking them all and raced out of the hanger as fast as his legs could carry him.

XXX

Castle stood on the edge of the tarmac with the others and watched through the fog as the plane reached the end of the runway. Only the plane's strobe lights flashing through the fog indicated where it was located. The engines began to increase in pitch as the pilots powered them up. A minute later it began to roll down the runway.

"Hey, Ryan didn't pay our winnings." Esposito cried out.

"Don't worry Javier, I'll cover your losses." Castle said with a chuckle.

"Well, Rick, how does it feel to be a patriot?" Montgomery inquired as he watched the plane climb high into the night sky and disappear.

"It seemed like a good time to start." Castle replied.

"Though I didn't expect that you would go to such lengths to win a bet, Rick." Montgomery said with a laugh.

"Oh well, Roy I had to win back some of the money you've won from me."

"You get the money and the girl." Montgomery chuckled. "A good night's work, I'd say."

Castle turned to look down at Kate who was nestled comfortably in his arms her head resting again his shoulder. She was watching the departing plane but feeling his eyes on her she looked up to see him smiling at her. Her lips curved into a bright smile.

"Yeah." he said. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"They should get a room." Esposito remarked, making a face.

That remark earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from Lanie.

"Hush and let them be." She admonished.

Captain Montgomery drew his gaze from the night sky to Castle and Kate. He could not help but smile.

Castle pulled back from the kiss feeling more than a little lighted headed. Looking about he saw the others smiling. He felt a little self conscious under their watchful, smiling gazes.

"Come on everyone," He announced. "Let's take this party back to the cafe."

They all turned around and started to walk back to the hanger where the cars were waiting. Captain Montgomery drew up alongside Castle.

"It might be a good idea if you two disappear from Casablanca for a while." Montgomery announced. "There's a Free French garrison over in Brazzavile. I would be more than happy to arrange a passage."

"That's very kind of you, Roy." Castle said with amusement in his voice. "How much would it cost?"

"As it happens there is a two for one offer this week." Montgomery replied. "For you, Rick ten thousand francs."

Castle laughed. "Deal."

finis

_**A/N: I would like to thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. To everyone who added this story to their favourites list, or followed me, reviewed, and sent messages I appreciated each and everyone of them and thank you for them.**_

_**So until next time, happy reading.**_

_**Con **_


End file.
